


Enfant

by djino04



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sibling Love, Siblings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 39
Words: 55,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/djino04/pseuds/djino04
Summary: Les sorcières en ont après Klaus, mais pourquoi ? (suite de Abandon)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Cette histoire se place quelques mois après ma fic “Abandon”, il est donc préférable de lire cette dernière avant.   
> Cette histoire contient de l’amour fraternel entre Klaus et Elijah mais pas de slash.  
> Bonne lecture

**POV Klaus**

Je suis assis au bord de la piscine de notre manoir aux abords de Los Angeles. Nous sommes ici en famille, avec un ajout supplémentaire. Freya a rencontré Keelin, une louve, il y a quelques mois et elle a emménagé avec nous récemment. Je suis heureux pour tous mes frères et soeurs, ils ont tous trouvé chaussure à leur pied. Ils vivent un véritable bonheur. Il n’y a plus que moi qui soit célibataire à présent. Caroline et moi flirtons gentiment mais nous restons des amis, de très bons amis je dirais même. 

Par moment, j’ai toujours l’impression que cela n’est qu’un rêve et qu’un jour je vais me réveiller dans cette pièce sombre où me torturait Esther. J’en fait encore des cauchemars et il n’est pas rare qu’Elijah me réveille et me réconforte au milieu de la nuit. Mon grand frère, mon protecteur, je ne sais pas ce que j’aurais fait s’il n’avait pas été là. C’est grâce à ma famille et surtout grâce à lui que je me suis reconstruit après ces années de torture. Je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenu sans leur soutien. J’ai honte parfois de mon comportement, de ma faiblesse, de mes peurs et de mes pleurs. Parfois je me demande ce que dirait Mikael s’il me voyait. Il me traiterait de faible et il aurait certainement raison. Beaucoup de choses m’effraient encore et j’ai l’impression de ne faire aucun progrès ces jours-ci. Je deviens juste meilleur pour cacher mes émotions à mes frères et soeurs. Mais parfois je suis incapable de le faire, comme lorsque je fais des cauchemars.   

Je suis sorti de mes pensées par une envie incontrôlable de me transformer en loup. Je me lève et m’apprête à sortir en maillot de bain. A quoi bon mettre des vêtements si c’est pour les retirer dès que je serai dans la forêt ?  Arrivé à la porte Elijah me demande depuis le salon :

“Où vas-tu mon frère ?”

“Dans la forêt.”

Je n’attends pas de réponse et sors rapidement de la maison. Avant Esther, j’aurais été agacé par le questionnement de mon grand frère. A présent, je suis rassuré qu’il sache où je suis même si je ne lui avouerai jamais. Au moins s’il m’arrive quelque chose, il ne faudra pas 7 ans avant que quelqu’un s’en rende compte. 

A chacun de mes pas, le besoin de me transformer est plus fort et finalement je cède une fois arrivé dans une clairière. Je laisse le loup prendre le contrôle et rapidement il sent une odeur alléchante. Il la suit tandis que je le laisse faire. Cela fait du bien d’être sous cette forme. C’est comme si tous mes problèmes disparaissaient alors que nous courrons dans la forêt. Je sens uniquement le vent dans ma fourrure. Il y a des bruits et des odeurs d’animaux tout autour. Je me sens libre. 

L’odeur alléchante est de plus en plus forte et je me demande bien ce que le loup traque. Nous arrivons au milieu d’une clairière et soudain je suis à nouveau en contrôle. Je regarde autour de moi, cherchant l’origine de cette odeur et je ne vois rien. Je sens un frisson me parcourir le corps et je suis immédiatement en alerte. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas, je n’entends plus aucun bruit, plus de chants d’oiseaux, plus rien. Je n’attends pas plus longtemps et je commence à faire demi-tour. Mais au bout de seulement deux pas, je me retrouve projeté en arrière. Je me rends rapidement compte qu’une barrière m’entoure. 

Je sens la panique m’envahir. Est-ce-qu’Esther est revenu pour me faire du mal ? Le loup est aussi effrayé que moi. Je me retransforme en humain, espérant franchir la barrière sous cette forme mais le résultat est le même. Je frappe violemment contre le mur me séparant de ma liberté, j’essaye de le faire céder. Je veux juste sortir de là et retrouver ma famille. 

J’entends des chants alors que des sorcières sortent des bois tout autour de moi. Je suis nu, prisonnier alors qu’elles m’entourent. Je ne sais pas ce qu’elles me veulent mais ça ne peut pas bien finir pour moi. Je commence à ressentir des douleurs au niveau de l’estomac. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m’arrive ni ce que ces sorcières me veulent. Je sais juste que je ne veux pas revivre ces 7 années d’enfer. Je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues alors que je suis incapable de me défendre contre elles. Je suis de plus en plus faible et rapidement mes jambes ne me soutiennent plus. Et juste avant de tomber dans l’inconscience je murmure : 

“Elijah”

Grand frère, viens me chercher je t’en supplie. 


	2. Chapter 2

**POV Klaus**

Je me réveille en sursaut et regarde autour de moi. Je suis toujours dans cette clairière, seul, dans ma tenue d’Adam. Il fait nuit à présent. Je me lève précipitamment et j’essaye de traverser la barrière. Je la franchis sans aucun soucis et je cours vers le manoir. Qu’est-ce-que ces sorcières m’ont fait ? Pourquoi m’ont-elles relaché ? Je n’ai pas compris les paroles de leur sort et je suis inquiet de ce qu’elles ont pu me faire. C’était un piège ça c’est certain. Comment ont-elles fait pour contrôler mon loup et me donner envie de me transformer ? Comment ont-elles su quelle odeur allait m’attirer jusqu’à cette clairière ? Qui sont-elles et que me veulent-elles ? Il y a tant de questions sans réponses, je me sens dépassé par les événements comme souvent ces temps-ci et je déteste ça. Je ressens aussi un besoin fort de me blottir dans les bras protecteurs de mon grand frère pour me sentir à nouveau en sécurité. 

Il ne me faut que quelques minutes pour arriver dans le manoir mais j’ai l’impression que cela a pris des heures. Mon coeur bat à tout rompre alors que je rentre dans la maison, ne portant toujours aucun vêtement. Je vais rapidement dans la bibliothèque, espérant y voir Elijah mais je rencontre Kol dans le couloir sur son téléphone : 

“Tu étais passé où ? On commençait à s’inquiéter”

Attendant sans doute une réponse de ma part, il lève les yeux. Il me regarde surpris avant de continuer : 

“Ouah Klaus. Tu pourrais mettre des vêtements mon frère avant de traumatiser les femmes de cette maison.”

Je le regarde à peine, ne faisant guère attention à ses paroles alors que j’essaye de localiser Elijah mais je lui réponds : 

“Je dois voir Elijah.”

Kol me prend le bras et me mène jusqu’à ma chambre : 

“Je suis sur que ça peut attendre que tu t’habilles.”

Non pas vraiment. Le besoin de voir Elijah est de plus en plus fort. J’ai comme l’impression d’étouffer et j’ai besoin de lui pour me rassurer et m’aider à comprendre ce qu’il s’est passé avec les sorcières. Au fond de moi, je me demande quand est-ce-que je suis devenu si dépendant de mon grand frère. J’enfile rapidement des vêtements avant de ressortir. Mon petit frère m’attend à côté de la porte en jouant avec son téléphone. Je lui demande immédiatement : 

“Tu sais où est Elijah ?”

“Aux dernières nouvelles, dans son bureau avec Katherina. Ils préparent leur prochain voyage.”

Je le remercie d’un simple signe de tête et je me dirige immédiatement vers le bureau de mon frère. J’avais pratiquement oublié qu’ils comptaient partir. Elijah m’a demandé mon avis il y a quelques jours pour savoir s’il pouvait partir et me laisser seul avec le reste de la fratrie. Malgré mon envie de le garder près de moi, je lui ai dit que tout irait bien et qu’il pouvait partir. Il a déjà assez souffert par ma faute. Maintenant je me demande si c’était une bonne idée. Mon coeur se serre en pensant à la possibilité de ne pas voir mon grand frère pendant plusieurs semaines. 

Je croise Rebekah dans un couloir, je l’entends m’appeler mais je ne m’arrête pas. Il faut que je vois Elijah maintenant. Je rentre dans le bureau de ce dernier sans frapper. Il est assis sur le divan avec Katherina, une des mains de mon frère est posée sur la cuisse de sa femme. Il se lève immédiatement : 

“Niklaus ?”

Je ne le réponds pas, je garde mon regard braqué sur sa femme. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens mon loup s'énerver de plus en plus. Je ressens une rage profonde et je sers les poings et me mords la lèvre, essayant de le contrôler. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il réagit comme ça. Cela fait des mois que je côtoie Katherina tous les jours. Nous en sommes même venus à nous apprécier. Parfois, nous restons tous les deux et parlons de stratégie. Après tout, elle a réussi à m’échapper pendant plusieurs siècles, elle est douée dans ce domaine. Mon loup a toujours été calme autour d’elle et je ne comprends pas ce qui a changé. 

Mon attention est attirée sur Elijah lorsqu’il se place juste devant moi et pose sa main sur ma joue : 

“Qu’il y-a-t il mon frère ?”

“Je…”

Je me sens apaisé par son contact pendant une seconde mais je me retrouve à court de mot alors que le loup veut prendre le contrôle. J’essaye de le combattre, je veux dire à mon frère ce qu’il s’est passé dans ses bois. Je veux qu’il me dise que ce n’est pas réel et que je suis en sécurité maintenant. Mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche pendant que je combats le loup. Je n’entends plus rien autour de moi alors que je me concentre uniquement sur l’animal en moi. Et soudain je cède et je sens mon propre corps bouger sans que je ne le veuille. En une milliseconde, je me retrouve devant Katherina et je sens ma mâchoire se resserrer autour de son cou tandis que mon venin pénètre son sang.

Je suis brusquement arraché à son corps et je me retrouve jeter par terre. Le loup satisfait me laisse à nouveau le contrôle. Je ne bouge pas comprenant à peine. J’entends Elijah parler Katherina alors que cette dernière souffre. Il la rassure du mieux qu’il peut. Rapidement tout le monde entre dans la pièce, attiré par le bruit. Je me relève et essuie le sang autour de ma bouche avec mon bras. Je sens des larmes couler sur mes joues. Je m’approche un peu de mon frère et de sa compagne avant d’essayer de plaider ma cause : 

“Elijah, je…”

Sans même me regarder, il m’ordonne : 

“Pars Klaus, maintenant !”

Il ne m’appelle jamais Klaus, c’est toujours Niklaus ou même Nik dans de rares occasions. Il est furieux après moi et je pleure de plus en plus comprenant que je vais me retrouver seul à nouveau. Ils vont tous m’abandonner comme avant et les sorcières vont peut-être de remettre la main dessus. Malgré cette peur, je fais comme mon frère me l’a ordonné mais avant de partir je murmure : 

“Je suis désolé.”

Et je m’enfuis dans la nuit noire, espérant revoir ma famille avant 7 ans. 


	3. Chapter 3

**POV Elijah**

Lorsque Niklaus sort pour aller dans la forêt seul, je souris. A l’heure d’aujourd’hui, il est rare qu’il sorte tout seul de la maison. Il a fait des progrès, ça c’est sûr mais il ne sent toujours pas confiant à l’extérieur de ses quatre murs. Il évite d’aller dehors et quand il le fait, il est généralement accompagné par un membre de notre famille ou même Caroline. Je suis content qu’aujourd’hui, il décide de lui-même d’aller courir dans les bois car je n’ai aucun doute que son intention est de se transformer en loup. A chaque fois qu’il le fait, j’ai l’impression que ça le libère d’un poids.  

Il a fait tellement de progrès depuis le jour où nous nous sommes échappés. Il devient de plus en plus indépendant, je vois de plus en plus le vieux Niklaus et j’en suis heureux. Moi qui voulais tant changer mon frère, essayer de le rendre plus humain, j’ai passé la dernière année à vouloir qu’il redevienne comme avant : un homme confiant, parfois même trop. Je sais qu’il ne redeviendra jamais comme ça, c’est impossible. Mère l’a marqué bien trop profondément. Mais j’espère au moins, qu’il puisse simplement vivre et qu’il soit heureux. Peut-être même que ça sera avec Caroline. 

Les heures passent et la nuit tombe. Je suis surpris et même inquiet que Niklaus ne soit pas encore rentré. Ce n’est pas dans ses habitudes dernièrement. J’espère que cela signifie qu’il va mieux et non qu’il a des ennuis. Je regarde par la fenêtre, essayant d’apercevoir son ombre dans la forêt avoisinante. Je suis sorti de ma contemplation par des bras qui m’entourent la taille et la voix de ma femme à mon oreille : 

“Tu m’avais promis qu’on regarderait pour organiser notre voyage maintenant que ton frère va mieux.”

Ce voyage, nous l’avions planifié avant tous les événements liés à Esther. Nous voulions faire le tour de l’Europe, voir l’évolution de villes que nous avons vu il y a plusieurs siècles. Mais au cours de la dernière année, j’ai demandé à Katherina d’attendre encore un peu, que Niklaus n’était pas prêt pour que je laisse seul. Et dernièrement, elle devenait de plus en plus insistante. J’ai fini par aller voir mon frère pour en parler avec lui. Il m’a promis qu’il irait bien même si j’ai un doute. J’ai aussi demandé aux restes de mes frères et soeurs de rester avec lui pendant mon absence. Je ne voulais pas qu’il se retrouve totalement tout seul.

Je me retourne vers ma femme et lui dit après l’avoir embrassée :

“Allons dans mon bureau, nous serons plus à l’aise.”

Nous nous installons là-bas et j’essaye de me concentrer sur l’organisation du voyage même si mon esprit ne cesse de dériver vers mon frère. Je commence réellement à me demander ce qu’il fait. Je suis soulagé lorsque j’entends la porte d’entrée s’ouvrir et se fermer m’indiquant qu’il est enfin rentré. Je me concentre alors pleinement sur ma femme et la tablette qu’elle tient dans la main.

Quelques minutes plus tard, des bruits de pas nous indiquent que quelqu’un s’approche. La porte s’ouvre brusquement et je suis surpris de voir apparaître Niklaus. Il est un peu pâle et je peux lire de la peur dans ses yeux. Qu’est-ce-qu’il lui est arrivé ? Je l’appelle :

“Niklaus ?”

Il ne me répond pas, ce qui m’inquiète davantage. Je me lève immédiatement et me dirige vers lui. Je pose ma main sur sa joue, je sais que ce geste le rassure en général. Je remarque que son regard est braqué sur Katherina et qu’il semble totalement perdu. J’essaye d’attirer son attention :  

“Qu’il y-a-t il mon frère ?”

“Je…”

Je le regarde, essayant de l’encourager à me dévoiler ce qui le gêne et lui fait peur. Ses yeux passent de Katherina à moi sans cesse. Il a l’air de lutter mais contre quoi ? Je ne peux pas l’aider s’il ne me dit pas ce qu’il va pas. Je m’apprête à le prendre dans mes bras quand ses yeux changent de couleur. Et soudain il n’est plus devant moi et un cri me déchire les tympans. Je me retourne pour voir mon frère boire du sang de Katherina. Je me précipite vers eux et envoie valser l’attaquant aussi loin que possible de ma femme. Je regarde immédiatement son cou, la blessure ne guérit pas et je sais alors qu’elle a du venin de loup-garou dans les veines. Je sens la colère monter en moi contre l’hybride. 

J’entends du bruit derrière moi et je sais que le reste de la famille est arrivé dans la pièce. Quelqu’un s’approche de moi et j’entends la voix de Niklaus : 

“Elijah, je…”

Comment ose-t il me parler après ce qu’il vient de faire ? J’aurais réagi quelques secondes plus tard, Katherina serait morte. Je ferme les yeux, luttant contre l’envie de me battre contre mon frère et de lui faire regretter ce qu’il vient de faire. Mais je sais que si je le fais, je m’en voudrais plus tard. Je serre les poings alors que je lui ordonne :

“Pars Klaus, maintenant !”

Je me concentre immédiatement sur Katherina mais j’entends Niklaus murmurer :

“Je suis désolé.”

Dire qu’il y a quelques heures, je pensais encore vouloir que le vieux Niklaus revienne. Et voilà qu’il essaye de tuer ma femme comme il l’a fait avec Céleste par le passé. Je fais pression sur la plaie de Katherina et ordonne : 

“Amenez moi une fiole de sang de Niklaus.”

Et je porte ma femme jusqu’à notre chambre. Quelques secondes plus tard, Rebekah entre dans la pièce avec l’antidote. Je la remercie d’un simple geste de la tête avant d’aider Katherina à boire le sang. Elle le fait rapidement et j’observe la plaie se refermer. Je passe une main dans mes cheveux avant de la mettre dans ma poche de pantalon et de me poster devant la fenêtre. J’observe la forêt dans la nuit et une part de moi est inquiète de savoir mon petit frère seul à l’heure qu’il est. Une autre part de moi pense qu’il l’a bien mérité. 

La voix de Katherina me sort de mes pensées :

“Qu’est-ce-qui a pris à ton frère ?”

“Je ne sais pas chérie.”

Je ne sais vraiment pas. Mon frère est une énigme comme souvent. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**POV Klaus**

_ Deux semaines plus tard _

Je suis allongé sur un lit de fortune dans une petite cabane perdue au milieu de la forêt. Je l’ai trouvée en errant dans les bois la semaine dernière et je m’y suis installé depuis. Elle est isolée du reste du monde, et cela est parfait pour moi. Je suis sûr de ne croiser personne ici. Je l’ai protégée à l’aide d’un vieux médaillon que j’ai depuis des siècles. Je ne suis pas localisable quand je suis à l’intérieur. 

Je tourne et me retourne dans mon lit. Je n’arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, mes pensées revenant toujours à Katherina et ma morsure. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi le loup s’est déchaîné ainsi. Pendant la dernière année nous nous sommes rapprochés et je dois bien admettre à regret que je commence à apprécier la femme d’Elijah. Et l’animal en moi a toujours bien réagi à sa présence. Pourquoi est-ce-que le loup l’a attaqué ? 

Depuis cet évènement, je me cache ici dans cette cabane. Je ne sais pas comment agir, ni ce que je dois faire. Mon loup veut à tout prix retourner au manoir mais j’ai trop peur de leur réaction à tous. Si ça se trouve ils ont même quitté la ville pour me laisser seul à nouveau. Je frissonne à cette pensée et des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Je ne veux pas qu’ils m’abandonnent encore une fois. Et même s’ils sont là, rien ne me dit que le loup n’essaiera pas d’attaquer quelqu’un et que je serai capable de le contrôler. Finalement c’est mieux pour tout le monde s’ils sont partis, au moins je ne pourrai plus les blesser. 

Soudain je suis sorti de mes pensées et je gémis de douleurs alors que des crampes envahissent mon estomac. Elles passent au bout de quelques minutes. Cela arrive de plus en plus souvent et je ne comprends pas d’où cela vient. J’espérais qu’elles passent d’elles-mêmes mais c’est de pire en pire. Elles sont plus fréquentes, durent plus longtemps et sont plus douloureuses de jour en jour. Qu’est-ce-que ces sorcières m’ont fait pendant leur rituel ? 

Je ne sais même pas vers qui me tourner pour obtenir des réponses à mes questions. Je ne peux pas aller voir notre famille et je ne connais aucune sorcière en qui j’ai assez confiance pour faire cela. Quoique, j’en connais peut-être une. J’attrappe mon téléphone et je parcours rapidement la liste de mes contacts avant d’en appeler un. Une sonnerie, deux sonneries, trois sonneries… Je m’apprête à raccrocher lorsque j’entends :

“Klaus, où es-tu ? Ils m’ont dit ce qu’il s’était passé. “

La personne ne semble pas en colère mais plutôt inquiète. Intérieurement, je soupire de soulagement avant de lui répondre : 

“Caroline. J’ai… j’ai besoin de ton aide.”

En quelques mots, je lui explique que j’ai besoin de voir une sorcière de confiance et nous nous fixons un rendez-vous, pour le lendemain, dans un petit café peu fréquenté. Je raccroche, espérant avoir des réponses rapidement.

Les heures passent lentement et je ne trouve toujours pas le sommeil. Les seuls moments où je commence à m’endormir, je suis réveillé quelques minutes plus tard par des crampes. Je finis par me lever, me doucher et m’habiller avant de me rendre tranquillement sur le lieu du rendez-vous. Lorsque j’arrive, Caroline n’est toujours pas là et je prends donc une table. Même pas une minute après que je me sois assis, je la vois entrer avec une autre femme. Après les salutations d’usage, je prends la parole : 

“Merci d’être venue, Bonnie.”

Cette dernière me fait seulement un signe de tête. Je sais qu’elle n’est pas là pour moi mais seulement pour Caroline. Malgré la dernière année, elle ne m’apprécie toujours pas et je peux la comprendre. Surtout qu’elle est certainement au courant de la morsure de Katherina. Je prends mon courage à deux mains avant de leur expliquer la situation. Je peux voir l'inquiétude dans les yeux de la blonde alors qu’elle me dit : 

“Il faut le dire à ta famille.”

Je secoue la tête :

“Je ne dois pas les voir, pas avant de pouvoir contrôler le loup. Et pour ça, il faut que je sache ce que j’ai.”

Je vois bien qu’elle n’est pas d’accord avec ma décision mais je sais qu’elle n’ira pas contre mon avis. Bonnie me parle de faire certains sortilèges pour connaître le sort lancé durant le rituel dans la forêt. Je leur propose donc d’aller dans un entrepôt abandonné à quelques rues d’ici, pour être au calme et être sûrs de ne pas être dérangés. Sur le chemin, je ressens une certaine inquiétude, me demandant ce qu’elle va trouver. Est-ce-que c’est grave ? Est-ce-qu’il y a un contre-sort ? 

Je sursaute alors que quelqu’un me touche la main. Je regarde et je me rends compte que c’est Caroline. Elle me demande :

“Ca va ?”

Il y a seulement 7 ans, j’aurais répondu oui avec arrogance mais maintenant je hausse juste les épaules. A quoi bon lui mentir ? Elle pose sa main sur mon épaule avant de me dire :

“Ca va aller, ne t’en fais pas.”

C’est à Elijah de faire ça normalement, c’est lui qui pose sa main sur mon épaule et ma nuque afin de me rassurer. Je résiste à l’envie de m’éloigner du contact de Caroline mais je m’en empêche. Ce n’est pas de sa faute si j’ai encore tout foutu en l’air avec ma famille. Je pense qu’elle est la dernière personne qui veut encore de moi autour d’elle et il faut que je fasse attention qu’elle ne fuit pas à son tour. 

Soudain, je ressens une vive douleur au ventre et je me plie en deux. Je sens une paire de mains sur mes épaules et la voix de Caroline parvient à mes oreilles : 

“Klaus ?”

Je réponds difficilement à cause de la douleur ;

“Ca va passer… dans quelques… minutes.”

Caroline m’aide à m'asseoir sur un banc et elle s’agenouille devant moi. Elle prend une de mes mains dans la sienne. Je ferme les yeux face à la douleur, sachant que je ne peux rien y faire d’autre. Comme je l’avais prédit, quelques minutes plus tard les crampes s’estompent et je me relève. Comme si rien ne s’était passé, je continue mon chemin vers l’entrepôt. Les filles me suivent rapidement. 

Une fois arrivés, il ne faut que quelques minutes à Bonnie pour tout préparer et pour effectuer son sort. Je sens ma gorge se nouer alors que le choc est clairement visible sur le visage de la sorcière. Je suis incapable de parler et c’est donc Caroline qui demande :

“Bonnie ?”

Elle me regarde avant de me répondre : 

“Tu… tu portes un enfant.”

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**POV Klaus**

Cela fait 5 jours que Bonnie a fait le sort et je n’arrive toujours pas à y croire. Je porte un enfant. Elle m’a confirmé que ma grossesse est magique et est dûe au sort lancé par les sorcières. Je n’ai toujours pas compris leur intérêt et j’ai peur de ce qu’elles peuvent vouloir au bébé. Car je n’ai aucun doute qu’elles veulent quelque chose. D’après nos recherches avec Caroline, elles savaient très bien ce qu’elles faisaient. Les loups-garou mâles ont la capacité de porter des bébés. Et d’après les livres, mes crampes à l’estomac proviennent du fait que l’autre père de l’enfant ne soit pas présent. Apparemment les grossesses se passent beaucoup mieux quand c’est le cas. 

Je pose la main sur mon ventre et j’essaye d’imaginer qu’un petit être grandit juste là. Quelques années auparavant, je n’aurais sûrement pas bien accueilli ce bébé qui va être un nouveau moyen de m’atteindre. Mais mes années de captivité aux mains de ma mère ont remis certaines choses en perspective. Je ne souhaite plus vivre sur le devant de la scène comme les 10 siècles passés. Je veux simplement être en famille. Je me mords la lèvre en pensant à ma fratrie et plus particulièrement à mon frère Elijah. Il va falloir que je les affronte  un jour ou l’autre. J’ai fait promettre à Caroline de ne rien leur dire mais elle m’a prévenu que si je ne le faisais pas dans la semaine, elle irait tout leur raconter. 

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et je sors de la cabane avant de me diriger à vitesse vampirique vers le manoir. J’espère qu’Elijah sera là, tout seul. Mais il y a peu de chances que ce soit le cas. Une fois arrivé devant la maison, je prends une grande inspiration pour me donner du courage, avant de monter les marche du porche. Lorsque j’arrive devant la porte, elle s’ouvre sur Kol. Il m’a certainement vu arriver. Je soupire intérieurement, j’aurais préféré n’importe qui d’autre. Il me fait un grand sourire qui ne me dit rien qui vaille avant de me parler : 

“Le grand méchant loup est de retour. Tu es venu mordre qui cette fois-ci ?”

Je baisse les yeux inconsciemment et murmure en réponse :

“Personne.”

J’entends la colère dans sa voix alors qu’il continue :

“Tu veux quoi alors ? Qu’on te pardonne encore pour qu’ensuite tu t’en prennes à l’un d’entre nous ?”

Je secoue la tête et j’essaye de combattre mes larmes alors que je lui demande :

“Elijah est là ?”

“Non et même si c’était le cas, il ne voudrait certainement pas te voir.”

Les larmes coulent sur mes joues alors que je tente de m’expliquer :

“Je ne voulais pas l’attaquer. Je … je n’avais pas le contrôle.”

“Comme si le grand Klaus Mikaelson pouvait perdre le contrôle. On sait toi comme moi que tu ne le perds jamais malgré ce que pense les autres. Chaque geste est totalement calculé à l’avance. J’essaye toujours de comprendre l’intérêt de mordre Katherina.”

Il met sa main sous son menton et fait semblant de réfléchir avant de fermer la porte. Je sais qu’il ne me croit pas et je ne veux pas lui parler de la grossesse tout de suite. Je dois d’abord voir Elijah. Peut-être que Kol m’a menti et que notre grand frère est quand même à l’intérieur. J’ouvre la porte et essaye de faire un pas mais je me heurte à une espèce de barrière. J’entends le rire de mon petit frère avant qu’il ne me dise : 

“Tu ne crois tout de même pas qu’on allait te laisser rentrer à ta guise après ce que tu as fait ?” 

Je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues de plus en plus alors que des sanglots ravagent ma poitrine. Je descends rapidement du porche et je m’assois sur les marches. J’espérais tellement qu’ils ne m’abandonnent pas à nouveau, qu’ils me laisseraient m’expliquer avant de me tourner le dos. Je crois que c’est encore pire que la fois où ils m’ont abandonné dans le manoir. Aujourd’hui ils m’ont aussi jeté hors du seul lieu dans lequel je me suis réellement senti en sécurité depuis Esther. Pourquoi est-ce-que je suis incapable de rester en dehors des ennuis ? Pourquoi est-ce-que je dois toujours détruire le bonheur de ma famille ?

Je sens ma respiration s’accélérer. Je mets mes genoux contre ma poitrine, essayant de me calmer avant de faire une vraie crise. Me mettre dans cet état ne servira à rien, à part à m’humilier totalement devant les gens qui me détestent à présent. Je suis certain que cette fois-ci je ne pourrai pas compter sur un de mes frères et soeurs pour venir m’apaiser, je dois apprendre à le faire seul.

Il me faut plusieurs dizaines de minutes mais je reprends finalement le contrôle total de mes émotions. Je m’apprête à retourner à la cabane lorsqu’une voiture se gare devant la demeure. Je reconnais immédiatement le conducteur qui n’est autre qu’Elijah. Je sais qu’il m’a vu car il ne sort pas tout de suite du véhicule. Lorsqu’il le fait enfin, je l’interpelle : 

“Elijah ?"

Il continue d’avancer, sans me regarder et fait comme s’il ne m’avait pas entendu. Il a l’air terriblement en colère et je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Mais j’essaye à nouveau : 

“Elijah, il faut que je te parle s’il te plaît.”

Il passe à côté de moi sans un regard et je sens les larmes couler à nouveau sur mes joues alors que je lui présente mes excuses : 

“Je suis tellement désolé pour Katherina. Je… le… le loup s’est emporté et je n’ai pas réussi à le contrôler.”

Toujours aucune réaction de sa part. Il ouvre la porte et entre dans la maison. Je sens que je perds à nouveau le contrôle de mes émotions alors que je le supplie de m’écouter : 

“S’il te plaît, écoute moi.”

Je me précipite sur le porche et m’arrête juste avant la barrière. Lorsqu’il s’apprête à refermer la porte, je lui murmure : 

“Je porte ton enfant.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous,
> 
> Pour rassurer certains lecteurs, il n’y aura pas d’inceste ni de slash dans cette histoire. La relation entre Klaus et Elijah restera fraternelle.
> 
> Bonne lecture

 

**POV Elijah**

Lorsque j’arrive, je suis surpris de voir Niklaus dans l’allée. J’ai du mal à croire qu’il ose s’aventurer ici après ce qu’il a fait. Mais d’un côté, je suis rassuré de le voir. Je dois bien avouer que j’étais inquiet de le savoir seul, je ne sais où. Il a disparu juste après avoir mordu Katherina et nous n’avons pas eu de ces nouvelles depuis. Malgré mon inquiétude, je n’ai pas envie de le voir et je préfère le savoir loin de ma femme. Je mets donc un masque neutre sur mon visage avant de sortir de la voiture. A peine mon pied posé sur le sol, je l’entends m’appeler :

“Elijah ?”

Je fais comme si de rien n’était et je verrouille la portière avant de me diriger vers la maison. Niklaus fait une nouvelle tentative : 

“Elijah, il faut que je te parle s’il te plaît.”

“S’il te plaît” ? C’est rare d’entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de mon frère et j’aurais presque envie de m’arrêter pour l’écouter mais je ne le fais pas. Il doit comprendre que son comportement est totalement intolérable et qu’il ne peut pas nous mordre quand il en a envi. Trop de fois par le passé, j’ai laissé coulé ses mauvais comportements et il faut voir où ça nous a mené. Je ne recommencerai plus. Je passe à côté de lui et j’aperçois des larmes sur ses joues. J’essaye de me répéter que c’est pour son bien pour me forcer à continuer  à ne pas m’arrêter. 

J’entends la douleur dans sa voix alors qu’il me dit :

“Je suis tellement désolé pour Katherina. Je… le… le loup s’est emporté et je n’ai pas réussi à le contrôler.”

Des excuses maintenant ? Je peux compter sur les doigts d’une main le nombre de fois où il s’est excusé. Je m’arrête presque mais je vois soudain Katherina le cou en sang et je continue. Je me dépêche de rentrer dans la maison avant qu’il ne soit trop tard et que je ne cède. Niklaus sanglote à présent alors qu’il me supplie : 

“S’il te plaît, écoute moi.”

Je ferme la porte mais je l’entends quand même murmurer : 

“Je porte ton enfant.”

Quoi ? Mais de quoi il parle ? Je m’apprête à ouvrir à nouveau la porte quand je sens des bras m’entourer la taille :

“Tu es enfin rentré.”

Je hoche la tête, incapable de répondre verbalement à Katherina. Cette dernière ne semble pas perturbée, elle n’a sans doute pas entendu ce qu’a dit Niklaus. Ce qu’elle me confirme en me demandant :

“Kol m’a dit que Klaus était là. Tu l’as vu ?”

Encore une fois, je réponds “oui” de la tête essayant toujours d’analyser ce qu’il vient de me dire. Comment Niklaus peut attendre mon enfant ? C’est un homme et nous n’avons jamais eu ce genre de relation. Est-ce-qu’il dit est vrai ou est-ce seulement un moyen d’attirer mon attention ? Je n’aurai pas de réponses tout de suite car je me rends compte que Katherina m’a amené dans le salon pendant que j’étais perdu dans mes pensées. Ma femme le remarque car elle me dit :

“Ne pense plus à lui, ne le laisse pas gâcher cette soirée aussi. Je sais que tu as envi de le pardonner et tu pourras bientôt le faire. Nous avons décidé de ne pas être trop dur avec lui après tout ce qu’il a vécu, tu te rappelles.”

* * *

_ Quelques heures plus tard _

Il m’est impossible de suivre les conseils de ma femme car mon esprit revient toujours vers Niklaus. J’essaye de comprendre si ce qu’il m’a dit était vrai ou non. Quelqu’un frappe à la porte et j’y vais. J’espère intérieurement que c’est Niklaus qui est revenu même si j’en doute fortement. Et en effet quand j’ouvre, sur le porche ne se trouve pas mon petit frère mais Caroline qui a l’air très en colère. Elle ne me laisse pas le temps de parler mais elle essaye de rentrer. Elle se heurte à une barrière magique. Je lui explique immédiatement : 

“Toutes mes excuses Caroline. Freya, Finn, Kol et Davina essayent des nouveaux sorts de protection à placer sur le manoir.”

Je sors pour la rejoindre sur le porche. A la seconde où je me trouve de l’autre côté de la barrière, Caroline pose son doigts sur ma poitrine et me demande avec colère :

“Comment oses-tu ?”

Je hausse les sourcils, l’invitant à développer ses propos. Ce qu’elle fait immédiatement :

“Klaus est venu pour te parler et tu as refusé de l’écouter. Tu ne sais pas ce qu’il vit en ce moment et il a besoin de toi.”

Je lui réponds amèrement :

“S’il voulait de mon aide, il n’aurait pas mordu Katherina.”

Elle me crie sa réponse en bougeant les mains :

“Mais il ne le voulait pas. Il ne pouvait pas le contrôler.”

Elle me tourne maintenant le dos alors que je lui demande doucement :

“Qu’entends-tu par là ?”

Elle me répond beaucoup plus calmement :

“Ce n’est pas à moi de te le dire.”

Je bouge pour me placer devant elle, avant de lui dire :

“Ce n’est pas pour ça que tu es là ?”

Elle hausse les épaules avant de murmurer : 

“C’est à lui de te le dire, pas à moi.”   

Je lui demande tout aussi doucement :

“Ca a à voir avec son état actuel ?”

Elle lève les yeux étonnés vers moi alors qu’elle me répond : 

“Il t’en a parlé, alors ?”

“Juste ça. Je ne l’ai pas laissé m’expliquer plus.”

Je lui raconte alors ce qu’il s’est passé. Et à sa réaction, je comprends qu’il m’a dit la vérité. Je m’en veux d’avoir fermé la porte et d’avoir laissé Katherina m'emmener dans le salon sans lutter. J’aurais eu des explications et surtout il serait ici. 

J’arrive à convaincre Caroline de tout me dire. Elle lutte pendant quelques minutes mais elle finit par comprendre que c’est mieux pour mon frère. Elle m’explique tout et m’apprend que Bonnie a fait un sort pour déterminer ce qui n’allait pas avec Niklaus et ensuite un autre pour savoir qui était le père. Une fois qu’elle a terminé, je me demande bien ce que ces sorcières veulent mais je sais une chose. Mon petit frère n’est pas en sécurité. 


	7. Chapter 7

**POV Elijah**

Je n’arrive toujours pas à croire ce que m’ont appris Niklaus et Caroline. Mon petit frère porte mon enfant, mon bébé. Dans quelques mois, nous seront parents. J’ai l’impression d’être dans un rêve, je ne sais même pas comment c’est possible. D’après la jeune vampire, des sorcières l’ont capturé pendant sa sortie dans la forêt et lui ont jeté un sort. Et quelques heures plus tard, il attaquait Katherina. Nul doute que ces deux évènements sont liés. Je me sens tellement mal de l’avoir repoussé encore une fois, surtout à un moment où il avait besoin de moi. Je passe ma main dans mes cheveux et je fais des allers-retours sur le porche, réfléchissant à mes prochaines actions. La première étape est de retrouver Niklaus. Je me tourne donc vers Caroline et je lui demande : 

“Sais-tu où il se trouve ?”

Elle secoue la tête et m’explique :

“Lorsque je l’ai vu la dernière fois, il m’a donné rendez-vous dans un café. Et c’est lui qui m’a contactée. J’ai essayé de l’appeler depuis, mais il ne répond jamais.”

Il s’est isolé, nul doute que notre réaction n’a fait qu’empirer les choses. Pourquoi est-ce-que je l’ai repoussé ce soir là ? Et pourquoi je ne l’ai pas écouté tout à l’heure ? Nous ne le laissions jamais seul plus de quelques heures. Et maintenant, il est je ne sais où et il n’a certainement vu personne depuis plusieurs jours. J’ai peur de l’état psychologique dans lequel il doit être. Caroline doit sentir mon désarroi car elle pose sa main sur mon épaule et me dit :

“Nous allons le retrouver, ne t’en fais pas. Tu veux qu’on prévienne le reste de la famille ?”

Je secoue immédiatement la tête. Je n’ose imaginer comment va réagir le reste de la famille à cette nouvelle. Certains vont être heureux comme Rebekah, elle sera contente de pouvoir pouponner, je n’ai aucun doute là-dessus. J’ai surtout peur de la réaction de Finn, pour lui nous sommes des monstres, alors que va-t-il penser de ce bébé né de la magie et ayant le sang de deux Originels ? J’aimerais lui faire confiance mais j’ai peur qu’il ne lui fasse du mal. 

Puis, je veux digérer cette nouvelle et en parler à mon petit frère avant que toute la famille  soit au courant, je veux m’expliquer avec lui. Mais comment le trouver ? Je recommence à faire des allers-retours, cherchant un moyen de le localiser sans impliquer les sorcières Mikaelson. La voix inquiète de Caroline m’arrête à nouveau : 

“Il faut que nous le trouvions rapidement.”

“Pourquoi cet empressement ?”

Elle m’explique alors ce que Niklaus souffrait la dernière fois qu’elle l’a vu et que son état a certainement empiré depuis. D’après ses recherches, il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps avant qu’il ne perde le bébé, s’il n’est pas déjà trop tard. Je serre les poings en imaginant perdre l’enfant dont je viens d’apprendre l’existence. Je prends une décision rapide, voulant à tout prix sauver la vie de ce petit être et éviter des souffrances inutiles à mon frère :

“Je vais tout raconter à ma famille. Freya et Davina pourront le localiser sans soucis.”

Je m’apprête à ouvrir la porte mais la voix de Caroline m’arrête : 

“Attends.”

Je me retourne donc vers elle, attendant plus d’explications :

“Nous pouvons aller voir Bonnie. Elle est déjà au courant pour Klaus, elle nous aidera à la retrouver.”

“Allons-y.”

A l’aide de la vitesse vampirique, il ne faut seulement quelques minutes pour atteindre sa maison et lui demander de faire le sort. Je vois bien son hésitation et je sens mon sang bouillir en imaginant mon petit frère souffrir alors qu’elle réfléchit. Nous n’avons pas de temps à perdre avec ça. La colère doit être lisible sur mon visage car Caroline pose sa main sur mon bras, tout en continuant de parler à Bonnie : 

“Si tu ne le fais pas pour Klaus, fais-le pour moi s’il te plaît. Tu sais quelle place il a dans ma vie maintenant.” 

Elle hoche la tête et je me détends légèrement. Si elle avait mis ne serait-ce qu’une seconde de plus pour se décider, à présent elle aurait bien plus peur de moi que de mon frère. Elle a compris que je n’étais pas là pour m’amuser puisque quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes dans le salon alors qu’elle effectue le sort de localisation. Je tape du pied nerveusement et je la regarde alors qu’elle ouvre les yeux et nous annonce : 

“Je n’arrive pas à le localiser. Soit il a un sort qui le protège, soit il est …”

Je ferme les yeux, ne pouvant et ne voulant pas imaginer l’autre possibilité. Niklaus est un originel, il ne peut pas mourir. Sauf s’il est allé chercher le pieu de chêne blanc comme il voulait le faire quelques mois plutôt. Je me lève et serre les poings, essayant de chasser l’image du corps de mon petit frère sans vie et en train de brûler. Caroline est toujours assise sur le canapé. A sa voix, je sais qu’elle est prête à craquer quand elle supplie Bonnie : 

“Essaye encore, s’il te plaît.”

La sorcière referme ses yeux et je fais de même. Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans Niklaus à mes côtés. Cette dernière année a été difficile mais au moins, nous étions tous réunis. Nous étions une vraie famille. L’odeur du sang me fait réouvrir les yeux et je remarque que Bonnie saigne du nez. Elle ouvre soudain les paupières et je sursaute presque. Elle me regarde et me dit en me montrant un point sur la carte : 

“Il est dans la forêt, juste ici.”

Je la remercie d’un simple mouvement de tête et je cours à vitesse vampirique.Je n’ai pas attendu Caroline, je n’ai pas le temps pour cela. Je dois rejoindre mon petit frère à tout prix, avant qu’il ne soit trop tard. Lorsque j’arrive à l’endroit indiqué, je repère immédiatement une vieille cabane qui a l’air d’être sur le point de s’effondrer. Mais peu m’importe, je pousse la porte et deux odeurs envahissent immédiatement mon nez : l’odeur de mon petit frère et celle de son sang.    
  



	8. Chapter 8

**POV Elijah**

_Je pousse la porte et deux odeurs envahissent immédiatement mon nez : l'odeur de mon petit frère et celle du sang._

J'entre dans la cabane et je vois Niklaus allongé sur ce qui semble être un lit. Il est couvert de sueur et de sang. Sa peau est extrêmement pâle, tout comme elle l'était quand il était prisonnier d'Esther. Mais cette fois-ci, c'est de ma faute s'il est dans cet état. J'approche de lui doucement, rassuré par le bruit de deux battements de coeur : l'un est faible et lent, tandis que l'autre est fort et rapide. Selon Caroline, le bébé pompe une partie de la magie et de la force de Niklaus et d'après ce que je vois, elle a raison. Je suis étonné que son état se soit aggravé si rapidement. Je l'ai vu il y a seulement quelques heures et il allait tellement mieux. Mais je n'ai aucun doute que cela ait empiré à cause de mon rejet.

Je cherche l'origine de l'odeur de sang et je remarque une flaque de vomi près du lit. Je l'évite alors que je m'assois près de lui. Je pose une main sur sa joue et je remarque qu'il est brûlant de fièvre. Je murmure son prénom :

"Niklaus."

Une légère agitation me confirme qu'il a entendu mais il ne se réveille pas pour autant. Je n'insiste pas et prend le temps de l'observer plus attentivement. Il porte les mêmes vêtements que le soir où il a mordu Katherina et je suis pratiquement sûr qu'il ne s'est pas alimenté depuis. Mon coeur se serre pour lui, connaissant la douleur que l'on ressent quand on ne boit pas de sang sur une certaine période. Sans parler des crampes provoquées par le bébé. Je ferme les yeux, me demandant comment j'ai pu le laisser seul. J'aurais dû me rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas avec lui, qu'il ne mordrait pas l'un d'entre nous sans raison. Pour une fois, j'ai laissé la colère me guider et je le regrette amèrement à présent.

Je sursaute en sentant une main se poser sur mon épaule. Caroline est arrivée mais je ne l'ai pas entendue, trop perdu dans mon apitoiement. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a lu dans mes pensées alors qu'elle m'encourage :

"Il n'est pas encore trop tard Elijah, ni pour Klaus, ni pour le bébé."

Elle a raison, ils sont tous les deux en vie et c'est la seule chose qui compte. Mais pour que cela reste ainsi, il faut que j'agisse et rapidement. Je me lève donc et prends Niklaus dans mes bras. Comme s'il me reconnaissait, il vient immédiatement blottir son visage contre ma poitrine. J'embrasse ses cheveux alors que je lui murmure :

"Ca va aller petit frère, je vais m'occuper de toi."

Il ne répond rien, bien entendu. Je jette un rapide coup d'oeil dans la cabane, essayant de repérer d'éventuelles affaires personnelles. Je ne vois rien, sans grand étonnement et je sors donc de l'habitation en bois. Je me tourne vers la jeune vampire alors que je la remercie :

"Je te remercie pour l'aide que tu m'as apportée, mais…"

"Mais tu dois ramener seul Klaus à la maison et faire face à ta famille. Je comprends tout à fait. Mais avant d'y aller, promets moi deux choses ?"

Je suis rassuré qu'elle ait compris ce que je voulais mais je me demande bien ce qu'elle peut vouloir de moi :

"Qui sont ?"

"Premièrement, prends bien soin de Klaus et deuxième tiens moi au courant."

Je hoche la tête et lui réponds :

"Je te le promets Caroline. Niklaus ne craint plus rien avec moi."

"Je te prends au mot. Si tu l'abandonnes à nouveau, je saurai te retrouver pour te botter les fesses, originel ou pas."

Je souris devant sa répartie et je peux comprendre ce que mon petit frère a trouvé chez ce jeune vampire. Je ne reste pas une seconde de plus devant cette cabane et je file rapidement vers le manoir. Je ne m'arrête que pour ouvrir la porte, sauf que je me heurte à une barrière. Ils essayent sans doute de nouveaux sorts de protection. J'essaye de ne pas perdre patience alors que j'appelle ma grande soeur en criant :

"Freya."

Il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour arriver devant la porte et je peux voir son étonnement et son inquiétude. Son regard ne cesse de passer de Niklaus à moi avant qu'elle ne commence une phrase :

"Elijah..."

"Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Fais nous juste entrer."

Elle ne me répond pas et part rapidement. Quelques secondes plus tard, la barrière est comme abaissée et je peux de nouveau entrer. Rebekah sort alors du salon, jouant sur son téléphone :

"Tu es enfin rentré, on se demandait bien où tu étais passé."

Avant que je ne puisse répondre, elle lève la tête et se trouve instantanément à mes côtés. Elle pose une main sur la joue de notre frère et murmure inquiète :

"Que s'est-il passé ?"

"Les explications peuvent attendre J'ai besoin que tu amènes plusieurs poches de sang dans sa chambre."

Je vois bien qu'elle ne réagit pas et que son regard reste braqué sur le visage de Niklaus. Elle semble être sous le choc et je peux la comprendre. Mais nous n'avons malheureusement pas le temps pour ça, donc je la pousse à agir :

"Rebekah, il a besoin de toi."

Elle réagit enfin et fait ce que je lui demande. J'utilise la vitesse vampirique pour rejoindre la chambre de Niklaus, heureux de n'avoir croisé personne d'autres. Je le dépose sur le lit et retire délicatement ses vêtements. J'essaye de voir s'il n'est pas blessé en plus de son état actuel. A part quelques coupures ici et là, je ne trouve rien d'autre. Elles seront rapidement guéries, une fois qu'il se sera nourri.

Je me demande bien ce que peut faire Rebekah ? Il ne faut pas si longtemps pour aller dans la cuisine et prendre quelques poches de sang. Finalement j'entends le bruit de ses pas dans le couloir et je soupire de soulagement. Elle rentre dans la pièce et m'explique rapidement :

"Désolé, il y avait Kol et je ne voulais pas qu'il me pose des questions."

Je la remercie d'un petit sourire et avec son aide je fais boire plusieurs poches à notre frère. Il y a plus de sang à côté de lui que dans sa bouche, mais il en avale un peu. J'espère que cela sera suffisant en attendant qu'il soit conscient. Je le nettoie rapidement à l'aide d'une serviette et je m'assois près de lui. Je lui prends la main et de l'autre côté, Rebekah calque mes gestes. Nous restons comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'elle ne brise le silence :

"Que lui est-il arrivé Elijah ?"

Nous allons devoir faire une réunion de famille. Je voulais parler avec Niklaus avant, mais les explications ne peuvent pas attendre.


	9. Chapter 9

**POV Elijah**

_Nous allons devoir faire une réunion de famille. Je voulais parler avec Niklaus avant, mais les explications ne peuvent pas attendre._

Je me tourne donc vers Rebekah et lui demande gentiment :

"Peux-tu rassembler la famille dans le salon s'il te plaît ? J'arrive d'ici quelques minutes."

Elle se lève et me dépose un baiser sur la joue avant de répondre :

"Bien sûr mon frère."

Elle sort alors et je l'entends appeler les personnes les unes après les autres. Je me concentre alors sur mon petit frère, espérant voir des signes m'indiquant qu'il va se réveiller. Mais il n'y a aucun. Je soupire, avant de me lever à mon tour. Je dépose un baiser sur le front de Niklaus et lui murmure :

"Je reviens bientôt petit frère."

Je sais qu'il ne m'entend certainement pas. Mais si jamais c'est le cas, je veux qu'il sache qu'il n'est plus seul. Je sors rapidement de la chambre et je me dirige vers le salon. Juste avant d'entrer dans la pièce, je prends une profonde inspiration. Je mets en place mon masque habituel et ouvre la porte. Tous les regards sont maintenant braqués sur moi. Je fais comme si de rien n'était alors que je me sers de whisky. Je vais en avoir besoin avant d'avoir cette discussion. Je bois le premier verre cul sec avant de m'en servir un autre.

Je me tourne alors vers ma famille. Tout le monde me regarde, certains sont inquiets comme Rebekah et Freya, la plupart des autres ont simplement l'air d'être curieux. Mes soeurs ne leur ont certainement pas parlé du retour de Niklaus et de son état actuel. Je les regarde à tour de rôle avant de poser mes yeux sur Katherina. Je commence :

"Niklaus est de retour."

Les réactions ne se font pas attendre et Kol explose immédiatement :

"Il ne peut pas rester ici. Tu es peut-être prêt à mettre ta femme en danger, mais je ne le ferai certainement pas avec Davina. Tu n'avais pas le droit de prendre cette décision tout seul."

Je regarde toujours Katherina alors que je réponds :

"Il ne voulait pas attaquer Katherina"

Kol me rétorque :

"Ouais c'est ce qu'il dit. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour que nous le pardonnions. Il ne supporte pas d'être seul Elijah et il a peur que nous l'abandonnions à nouveau. Nous avions décidé d'attendre encore un peu avant de le laisser revenir, histoire qu'il ne recommence pas."

Je me tourne vers mon petit frère alors que je lui explique :

"Kol, il ne pouvait pas se contrôler."

Ma réponse ne lui plaît pas car il continue :

"Raison de plus pour qu'il ne vienne pas ici."

Je prends une profonde inspiration. Je ne pensais pas leur dire maintenant, je voulais qu'ils pardonnent à Niklaus avant que je ne lâche cette bombe. Mais je sais que Kol, notamment, ne changera pas d'avis autrement. Je prends une profonde inspiration et leur dit :

"Klaus attend un enfant…"

Les diverses réactions ne se font pas attendre :

"Quoi ?" "Comment s'est possible ?" "Qui est l'autre parent ?"

J'essaye de répondre à toutes leurs questions :

"Moi, c'est moi le père. Et avant que vous ne demandiez, non nous n'avons jamais eu ce genre de relation. Le jour où il a mordu Katherina, il est sorti en forêt seul. Apparemment, un groupe de sorcières l'a capturé et lui a jeté un sortilège. C'est certainement pour cela qu'il me cherchait quand il est revenu et qu'il a attaqué Katherina. C'est ce sort qui a permis cette grossesse."

Un lourd silence s'installe et j'essaye d'observer les gens, essayant de comprendre leur réaction. Pour le moment, tout le monde a l'air d'être sous le choc de la nouvelle. Même Kol ne sait pas quoi dire. Finalement c'est Freya qui brise le silence après quelques minutes :

"Tu n'as pas l'air sûr mon frère"

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux. Non je ne suis pas sûr, mais je sais que Caroline ne me raconterait pas d'histoire à ce sujet. Je réponds donc :

"C'est Caroline qui m'a expliqué tout cela. Je n'ai pas encore pu parler à Niklaus. J'ai refusé de l'écouter quand il est venu ici plutôt. Et il est inconscient depuis que je suis allé le chercher. Par contre, je suis sûr et certain que notre frère porte un enfant. J'ai entendu le battement de coeur du bébé. Et nous en saurons plus quand il se réveillera."

Encore une fois, un silence s'installe. Je me concentre quelques secondes sur la chambre de Niklaus, essayant de voir s'il est réveillé. Cela ne semble pas être le cas, par contre j'entends son coeur battre plus fort que dans le cabane, ce qui est rassurant. C'est Finn qui prend la parole cette fois-ci et je ne peux m'empêcher de stresser un peu :

"Donc ce bébé est le fruit de la magie ?"

Je hoche simplement la tête, attendant qu'il développe sa pensée :

"Et il va être quoi ? Vampire ? Loup-garou ? Sorcier ?"

J'entrouvre la bouche pour répondre puis la referme. Je prends quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant de lui dire :

"Je ne me suis même pas posé la question. Pour moi, c'est simplement un bébé. Je te l'accorde, il y a peu de chance qu'il soit ordinaire avec un père hybride et l'autre vampire. Mais bon, notre famille n'est pas normale Finn, que tu le veuilles ou non. Et je veux simplement qu'il soit aimé. Nous ne sommes pas nés comme des monstres, nous ne le sommes même pas devenus quand nous nous sommes transformés en vampires. C'est nos parents qui nous ont poussés à être comme ça, ne nous laissant jamais en paix pendant plus de 1000 ans. Mais cet enfant n'aura pas ce genre de vie, je m'en assurerai. Il ne deviendra pas comme nous."

Mes paroles semblent rassurer Finn car je le vois se détendre nettement. Soudain j'entends du bruit à l'étage et je me dirige vers la porte. Mais avant que je ne puisse passer la franchir, Katherina m'arrête et me dit :

"Du coup, si je comprends bien, Klaus risque de m'attaquer à nouveau puisqu'il porte toujours ton enfant."

C'est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé à cela. J'espère qu'il y a une solution car je ne veux pas avoir à choisir entre mon frère et ma femme.


	10. Chapter 10

**POV Klaus**

_ Je me précipite sur le porche et m'arrête juste avant la barrière. Lorsqu'il s'apprête à refermer la porte, je lui murmure : _

_ "Je porte ton enfant." _

La porte se ferme et je ne sais même pas s'il m'a entendu. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues et je n'essaye même pas de les arrêter. Je me sens comme brisé, Elijah m'a une nouvelle fois abandonné. Le loup en moi est agité face à cette nouvelle. Je pose brièvement une main sur mon estomac et je me rends compte que je ne rencontrerai certainement jamais l'enfant. Il est pratiquement impossible que j'atteigne le terme de cette grossesse. Je décide de retourner à la cabane, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici et je ne suis pas le bienvenu. Surtout, je ne veux pas croiser un autre de mes frères et soeurs qui me jettera dehors comme les deux premiers.

Je marche lentement, me sentant de plus en plus faible à chacun de mes pas. Chaque mouvement me vole un peu plus mes forces et je m'effondre sur le lit lorsque j'arrive enfin dans la cabane. Je n'ai même pas besoin de changer de vêtements vu que je n'en ai pas d'autre. C'est un avantage finalement. Je baille, avant de m'endormir en quelques secondes.

Je me réveille et me sens instantanément mal. Je me penche sur le côté et vomit le peu de sang qu'il reste en moi. La douleur dans mon ventre est de plus en plus forte alors que je me sens de plus en plus faible. Et j'ai chaud, tellement chaud. L'inconscience m'appelle et j'essaye de lutter. J'ai peur que si je lui cède, le bébé en paye le prix. Mais après seulement quelques minutes, je perds le combat et je laisse l'obscurité me happer.

Lorsque j'ouvre à nouveau les yeux, il me faut quelques secondes pour prendre conscience de mon environnement. Je me trouve dans ma chambre au manoir. Comment est-ce-que j'ai pu arriver ici ? Je me souviens alors des derniers instants avant de perdre connaissance et je suis rassuré en entendant un battement de coeur. Je pose une main sur mon estomac et je souris légèrement. Je sursaute en entendant la porte s'ouvrir et je vois Elijah entrer dans la pièce. Je refuse de le regarder alors qu'il s'approche de moi :

"Comment te sens-tu Niklaus ?"

Je fais un rapide bilan de mon corps. Je n'ai plus de crampes à l'estomac et je me sens mieux même si je suis encore fatigué et un peu faible. Mais ça, je ne lui dirai pas donc je lui réponds, toujours sans le regarder :

"Bien."

Je sens le matelas s'abaisser un peu, ce qui m'indique qu'Elijah vient de s'asseoir sur mon lit. Mon coeur bat plus vite alors que je commence à stresser. Il pose sa main sur mon bras, mais je sursaute et m'éloigne de lui.

"Eh, tout va bien, je t'ai ramené ici."

Je le regarde, plein d'espoir. S'il est venu me chercher, c'est qu'il m'a pardonné, non ? En tout cas, il ne semble pas être en colère, seulement inquiet. Je me demande bien comment il a pu me retrouver ? Il pose une main sur ma joue et cette fois-ci je ne m'éloigne pas de lui. Il me dit :

"Caroline m'a tout raconté."

Je grimace et je sens les larmes monter dans mes yeux. Je mords ma lèvre, refusant de pleurer encore une fois devant mon frère. Mon frère qui est venu me chercher : pour le bébé, pas pour moi. Il augmente la pression sur ma joue alors qu'il me demande :

"Niklaus, qu'il y a-t-il ?"

Je m'éloigne de lui, luttant toujours contre les larmes. Mais cette-fois ci il ne me laisse pas faire et il me prend dans ses bras. J'essaye d'en sortir mais je résiste de moins en moins. Je me laisse, finalement, aller contre lui. Il me murmure à l'oreille :

"Parle moi petit frère."

Je sais qu'il ne me lâchera pas tant qu'il n'aura pas de réponse. Je lui dis donc :

"Tu… tu es revenu juste pour le bébé…"

Elijah m'éloigne légèrement de lui avant de poser son front contre le mien, une de ses mains sur ma joue. Il me répond à voix basse :

"Niklaus, écoute-moi bien. Je ne suis pas revenu juste pour le bébé. Certes, j'étais inquiet pour lui mais aussi pour toi. Je savais que tu souffrais seul, je ne savais où et je voulais te retrouver à tout prix. Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir écouté quand tu es venu ici. Mais je ne te laisserai plus, d'accord ?"

Je hoche la tête en réponse avant de m'excuser à mon tour :

"Je suis désolé pour Katherina. Je ne voulais pas la mordre. Le loup était comme fou et j'ai perdu son contrôle."

"Je sais petit frère et tout est pardonné. Il va falloir que nous trouvions un moyen pour que tu n'attaques plus Katherina mais nous verrons cela plus tard. Pour le moment tu vas te nourrir, avant de te rendormir. Et pas besoin de protester, je peux clairement voir que tu es épuisé."

Ma seule réponse est un bâillement qui le fait sourire. Il a raison, je me sens encore très fatigué et loin d'être en pleine forme. Je m'allonge sur le lit et je le vois s'éloigner. Cela me rend plus éveillé, je me redresse et je l'appelle :

"Elijah ?"

"Je reviens petit frère. Je vais juste te chercher des poches de sang. Je reviens dans peu de temps."

"D'accord."

Je pose à nouveau ma tête sur l'oreiller et je sens mes yeux se fermer tout seul. Je commence à dériver lorsqu'une paire de bras m'attrappe sous les aisselles pour me redresser. J'essaye de me dégager mais la voix d'Elijah pénètre mon esprit :

"Chutttt petit frère, c'est juste moi. Tu vas boire un peu de sang et tu pourras dormir après."

Je me retrouve rapidement avec mon dos contre le torse de mon grand frère et un verre pressé contre mes lèvres. Pendant que je sirote le sang, mes yeux se ferment à nouveau. Je ne lutte pas et je m'endors doucement, me sentant enfin en sécurité près de ma famille et surtout près d'Elijah.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**POV Rebekah**

Je vois Elijah sortir de la pièce pour rejoindre Nik. J'aimerais tant pouvoir faire pareil et aller voir mon grand frère. J'ai besoin de savoir comment il va, j'ai eu tellement peur quand Elijah l'a ramené à la maison. C'est seulement la deuxième fois que je le vois aussi faible et l'autre fois il était le prisonnier d'Esther depuis 7 ans. Et encore une fois, c'est de notre faute. Si seulement, il n'avait pas été chassé de cette famille… Je lutte contre mon besoin de monter dans la chambre de Nik, mais je sais que lui et Elijah ont besoin de parler seul à seul. J'espère que cela va arranger les choses entre eux. Ils sont tellement proches en temps normal. Cela les blesse tous les deux d'être séparés. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas comment ils auraient vécu les semaines de vacances d'Elijah. Je ne pense pas que Nik était prêt à être loin de notre frère aîné. Il s'appuie sur lui bien plus que sur n'importe qui d'autre. Cela n'a rien d'étonnant, c'est comme ça depuis plus de mille ans. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'Elijah aurait certainement, aussi, mal vécu la séparation. Avec les récents événements, je pense que le voyage va être repoussé et c'est une bonne chose.

Un silence pesant s'est installé sur le salon depuis le départ d'Elijah. Je m'apprête à me lever, n'en pouvant plus, mais la voix de Freya m'arrête :

"Comment un vampire peut porter un enfant ?"

Et à notre grande étonnement, c'est Keelin qui répond :

"Klaus n'est pas seulement un vampire, mais aussi un loup-garou. D'après une légende, grâce à la magie, il est possible à un loup-garou mâle de porter un enfant."

Nous la regardons tous, intrigués par cette légende qui nous est inconnue. Keelin nous la raconte :

"Il y a très très longtemps, une meute avait pratiquement été décimée par une maladie et il ne restait que deux survivants, deux hommes. Les seuls autres personnes, présentes à des kilomètres à la ronde, étaient des sorciers. Les loups sont donc allés les voir, afin de trouver deux futures femmes. Les sorciers ont refusé, ne voulant pas voir leur descendance entachée par le gène du loup. Par contre, ils ont promis d'aider les deux hommes à perpétuer leur héritage. Ces derniers sont rentrés chez eux, se demandant bien comment les sorciers allaient pouvoir faire cela. Et quelques semaines plus tard, ils se sont rendus compte que l'un d'eux attendait un enfant."

Un nouveau silence s'installe que Kol rompt rapidement :

"Ce n'est qu'une légende."

Je lui réponds immédiatement :

"Et comment tu expliques que Klaus attende un enfant ?"

Il se penche en avant alors qu'il me répond avec un grand sourire :

"Je suis sûr que ce n'est qu'un tour de passe passe pour qu'Elijah lui pardonne, comme il le fait toujours. Tu es bien trop naïve petite soeur. Il suffit que Nik arrive avec une histoire d'enfant miracle et tout de suite tu le crois."

Je serre les poings mais ne réponds rien. Je ferme les yeux et revois le corps de Nik dans les bras d'Elijah quand ils sont rentrés. Il était tellement pâle et il semblait être dans la douleur. Kol ne le connaît pas comme moi. Même pour qu'on le pardonne, il ne se montrerait jamais aussi faible. Malgré tout le mal qu'il m'a fait, j'ai confiance en lui, et plus encore, j'ai confiance en Elijah. Si notre frère aîné dit que Klaus porte son enfant alors c'est vrai.

Je réouvre les yeux et regarde Kol avant de lui répondre :

"Elijah ne mentirait pas. Et tu aurais vu dans quel état Nik était quand ils sont rentrés…"

Kol sourit, amusé alors qu'il me dit :

"Et comment la grossesse pourrait expliquer son état ?"

J'entends Keelin murmurer :

"Moi, je sais."

Je me retourne vers elle. J'avais pratiquement oublié qu'il n'y avait pas uniquement Kol et moi dans la pièce. Tout le reste de la famille est là, sauf Nik et Elijah. Ils écoutent en silence notre discussion animée. Enfin, c'était le cas jusqu'à l'interruption de Keelin. Le plus jeune de mes frères la regarde presque méchamment lorsqu'il lui demande :

"Beh, explique nous alors puisque tu sembles tout savoir."

Elle déglutit, certainement mal à l'aise. Mais elle ne se démonte pas et lui répond :

"Toujours d'après la même légende, la grossesse se passe très mal lorsque les deux pères sont éloignés ou en colère l'un contre l'autre. D'après ce que j'ai compris, l'enfant puise dans la magie des deux parents pour survivre et se développer. Mais lorsqu'ils sont loin de l'autre, le bébé pompe uniquement la magie de celui qui le porte. Ce qui, à long terme, risque de le tuer. Et il paraîtrait que même après le retour du deuxième père, le bébé puise plus dans le porteur que dans l'autre parent. L'équilibre ne revient jamais totalement."

Donc Nik et Elijah vont devoir rester proches l'un de l'autre. Je ne sais pas s'ils sont au courant de ça. Mais que ce soit le cas ou non, j'espère que les choses se sont arrangées entre eux. Je n'entends pas de bruit provenant de l'étage, ce qui est déjà plutôt bon signe. Encore une fois, je repense à l'arrivée de mes frères au manoir et je demande donc à la louve :

"Et pourquoi son état s'est détérioré aussi vite aujourd'hui ?"

Keelin hausse les épaules et me répond :

"Je ne sais pas, peut-être parce que son loup a très mal vécu le fait d'être rejeté de la meute. Sans parler de la grossesse, j'ai déjà vu des loups mourir à cause de ça."

Je frissonne en pensant à ce que Nik a vécu à cause de nous. Certes il ne peut pas mourir. Mais en fait, c'est encore pire. Il peut souffrir pendant des siècles sans avoir aucun échappatoire à la douleur. Soudain, le besoin de voir mon frère se fait encore plus fort et je me lève. Je me dirige rapidement vers la porte. Lorsque je la franchis, j'entends Katherina demander :

"Et pourquoi il m'a attaqué ?"

Je m'arrête, écoutant la réponse de Keelin :

"Le loup te voyait certainement comme un danger, quelqu'un qui peut le séparer lui et Elijah."

Nik a toujours tué les gens qui risquaient de nous séparer, ce n'est pas nouveau. Je monte rapidement les escaliers et arrive devant la chambre de l'hybride. Je n'entends aucun son et je pousse doucement la porte. Je souris en voyant mes deux frères endormis l'un contre l'autre. Au vu de leur proximité, je sais que tout est pardonné. Je m'approche d'eux doucement et je m'installe sur une chaise près du lit. J'observe le plus jeune et je suis heureuse de voir qu'il a repris quelques couleurs. Ce n'est pas encore ça, mais il y a du progrès. Je ferme les yeux et commence à m'endormir à mon tour. Je me sens à ma place, près de mes frères.


	12. Chapter 12

**POV Elijah**

Je commence à me réveiller et je sens un poids sur ma poitrine. Je reconnais immédiatement l'odeur de mon petit frère et les évènements de la veille me reviennent en mémoire. Je suis heureux d'avoir pu mettre les choses au clair entre lui et moi. Et il faut que je pense à remercier Caroline, sans son intervention, je ne sais pas dans quel état serait Niklaus aujourd'hui, ni si le bébé serait encore en vie. Je me concentre pour écouter le battement de coeur de l'enfant et je suis surpris d'entendre celui de Niklaus, celui du bébé, le mien et un quatrième. J'ouvre les yeux et je souris en voyant Rebekah assise sur une chaise, près de nous.

Je me redresse légèrement. Mon mouvement ne dérange pas mon frère mais par contre il réveille ma soeur. Nous nous saluons rapidement. Nous faisons attention à ne pas parler trop fort, pour ne pas troubler le sommeil de Niklaus, lorsque Rebekah entame une discussion :

"Il dort encore ?"

"Oui, il est épuisé. Il s'est endormi en buvant du sang, hier soir. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'ai eu peur en entrant dans cette cabane. Pas uniquement pour le bébé, mais pour Niklaus aussi. Il était tellement pâle et il y avait tellement de sang. Son état s'est détérioré si vite. Seulement quelques heures auparavant, il était debout devant moi. Et là, il était couché, immobile, je n'apercevais pas sa poitrine se soulever. J'avais peur qu'il soit totalement desséché. Puis j'ai entendu deux battements de coeur. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'étais soulagé, Rebekah. Il restait un espoir de sauver le bébé et de ramener Niklaus en sécurité, à la maison."

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je dis tout ça à ma petite soeur. En temps normal, je fais tout pour la protéger et donc je ne partage pas ce genre de détails avec elle. Mais elle a vu l'état de Niklaus, lorsque nous sommes rentrés. Et surtout, j'avais besoin de parler de cela à quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui n'utilisera pas cela contre notre frère. Je sais que je peux faire confiance à Rebekah à ce sujet.

Notre discussion dérive rapidement vers le bébé. Rebekah me parle de la légende racontée par Keelin et de la réaction de Kol. Personnellement, j'y crois. En tout cas, j'ai envie de croire que ce bébé est de moi, que je vais pouvoir avoir un enfant. Je pense que c'est l'une des pires malédictions du vampirisme. Nous pouvons créer autant de vampires que nous le voulons, mais nous sommes incapables d'avoir une réelle descendance. Ce bébé est un miracle et je compte bien l'accueillir comme tel.

Ce qui m'inquiète par contre, c'est la deuxième partie de la légende. Oui, je veux cet enfant mais je ne souhaite pas que Niklaus souffre pour ce que rêve devienne réalité. Je comprends aussi que c'est totalement de ma faute si mon frère s'est retrouvé dans cet état. Si Caroline n'était pas venue hier, son état se serait encore plus dégradé et le bébé serait mort. Et tout cela, parce que je n'étais pas aux côtés de Niklaus, parce que j'ai rompu la promesse 'Always and Forever' encore une fois.

Rebekah doit lire le cours de mes pensées car elle pose une main sur ma joue et me dit :

"Niklaus va bien maintenant, tout comme le bébé. Cela restera ainsi, tant que vous serez ensemble. Il n'y a plus rien à craindre."

Ma réponse est immédiate :

"A part le groupe de sorcières qui a fait cela. Elles avaient un but, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. J'ai bien peur qu'elles essayent de prendre le bébé, une fois qu'il sera né."

Pour une fois, les rôles sont inversés. C'est Rebekah qui essaye de me réconforter :

"Et nous le protégerons. Le reste de la famille a bien pris la nouvelle, ils nous aideront à garder ce bébé en sécurité."

Je ne dirai pas qu'ils ont bien pris la nouvelle. Ils sont sous le choc pour le moment, tout comme nous. Puis la réaction de Kol est mauvais signe. Il a le don pour faire ce qu'il lui plaît, au détriment des autres. Il est égoïste et il a certainement peur que ce bébé lui vole la vedette. Puis, il est rancunier. Il veut faire payer à Niklaus, les années passées dans un cercueil. Il le fait de la seule manière qu'il sache, en recourant à la violence et aux coups bas. J'espère simplement qu'il sera assez mature pour ne pas utiliser l'enfant contre notre frère. Il est aussi farouchement amoureux et protecteur de Davina et une partie de sa réaction vient de là. Il a peur que Niklaus morde sa fiancée, comme il l'a fait avec Katherina. Maintenant qu'il sait qu'il n'y a rien à craindre de ce côté là, j'espère qu'ils se rangera dans notre camp.

Je ne fais pas part de ces doutes à Rebekah mais par contre je lui parle de mes peurs concernant Finn :

"Celui qui m'inquiète réellement est Finn. Malgré les apparences, il n'aime toujours pas réellement ce que nous sommes. J'ai peur qu'il voit le bébé comme un monstre, qu'il faut éliminer. En plus de cela, sa magie lui manque. Je crains fort qu'il se laisse tenter par une alliance avec les sorcières, si elles lui proposent."

Rebekah me demande, inquiète :

"Tu crois qu'il serait capable de ça ?"

Dans toute la fratrie, je pense que Finn est le plus à même à nous tourner le dos. Kol le fait régulièrement, mais lorsque cela sent le roussi, il rentre toujours à la maison et se bat à nos côtés. Finn se sent très certainement isolé, après avoir passé 900 ans dans un cercueil. Ses liens avec nous, ne sont pas aussi forts qu'entre le reste de la fratrie. J'ai l'impression d'être plus proche de Freya que de Finn. Donc ma réponse est pratiquement immédiate :

"Oui, je le crains. Il faudra que nous protégions cet enfant contre tous nos ennemis, même les plus proches, quitte à prendre des mesures drastiques pour y arriver. S'il faut neutraliser notre frère pour que cela arrive, je le ferai sans hésiter une seule seconde. Cet enfant est l'espoir de notre famille. Je ne laisserai personne nous enlever ça, même pas lui."


	13. Chapter 13

**POV Klaus**

Je me réveille lentement et je me sens au chaud et en sécurité. Je suis dans les bras d'Elijah. Je l'entends parler mais je ne cherche pas à savoir ce qu'il dit, ni avec qui il parle. J'ai juste envie de me rendormir. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'enfant ou le manque de sang, mais je suis épuisé. Je me blottis un peu plus contre Elijah mais il s'agite légèrement. Le ton de sa voix se durcit et je me décide à écouter ce qu'il dit :

"Il faudra que nous protégions cet enfant contre tous nos ennemis, même les plus proches, quitte à prendre des mesures drastiques pour y arriver. S'il faut neutraliser notre frère pour que cela arrive, je le ferai sans hésiter une seule seconde. Cet enfant est l'espoir de notre famille. Je ne laisserai personne nous enlever ça, même pas lui."

Je sens mon coeur se serrer et les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je suis sûr qu'il parle de moi. Je savais qu'Elijah n'était venu me chercher que pour l'enfant. Il fait semblant de me pardonner et il va me neutraliser dès que le bébé sera né. Je pensais avoir retrouvé ma famille, ma meute mais visiblement, je me suis trompé. Ma respiration s'accélère, je lutte pour reprendre son contrôle alors que la panique m'envahit.

Soudain, je sens deux bras me soulever et j'essaye de résister. J'entends des voix, mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'elles disent. J'essaye de m'échapper, de m'éloigner. Je secoue la tête. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me fassent du mal. Il faut que je parte d'ici, loin d'eux. Je leur amènerai le bébé quand il sera né, et je partirai. Je ne veux pas à nouveau être prisonnier, je veux être libre.

Le brouillard autour de moi semble partir et les voix deviennent plus clair :

"Calme toi mon frère, respire. Concentre toi sur ma respiration et fais pareil. Inspire, expire, inspire, expire. Voilà, c'est mieux."

J'essaye de suivre les ordres d'Elijah et je me rends compte que je suis maintenant assis contre lui. Ma tête est contre sa poitrine, l'oreille appuyée sur son coeur. Il est penché en avant, sa joue posée contre mes cheveux. Il me berce légèrement et je sens une main me caresser le dos. Je tourne la tête et je vois Rebekah qui me fait un petit sourire et me demande :

"Ca va mieux ?"

Non, ça ne va pas mieux. Vous voulez me prendre mon enfant et me neutraliser. Et je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils font semblant d'être gentils avec moi, mais je me décide de rentrer dans leur jeu. Rien de bon ne m'arrivera si je lutte contre eux. Je ne fais pas le poids, surtout dans mon état. Je murmure donc :

"Oui."

Elijah essuie les larmes de mes joues et m'embrasse les cheveux avant de me dire doucement :

"Il ne faut pas stresser comme ça petit frère, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé."

Je sens ma gorge se serrer et les larmes envahissent à nouveau mes yeux. Le bébé, c'est la seule chose qui les intéressent. Je ne suis plus rien pour eux et je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Je résiste contre l'envie du loup de se blottir encore plus contre Elijah. Il ne comprend pas que la meute l'a à nouveau repousser. Pour le moment, il est juste heureux de les avoir retrouvés. J'aimerais tellement que ce soit le cas pour moi aussi et de ne pas avoir écouté leur conversation.

Je sens la main de Rebekah se poser sur ma joue et je sursaute. Elle ne la retire pas pour autant et me demande calmement :

"Eh Nik, qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas ?"

Je croirais qu'elle se sent concernée si je ne savais pas qu'ils jouaient à un rôle. Je lui réponds donc, d'une petite voix :

"Rien."

La réponse ne semble pas plaire à Elijah puisqu'il me dit :

"S'il y a quelque chose qui te dérange, tu dois nous le dire Niklaus."

Je ne peux pas leur dire la vérité, je leur mens donc :

"Ce n'est rien. Juste un cauchemar ou plutôt un souvenir."

Je sais qu'ils ne me pousseront pas sur ce sujet. Ils savent à quel point, je souffre encore des séquelles de mon séjour en captivité. Et ils savent que parler de ça, me stresse. Ils veulent éviter ça, pas pour moi mais pour le bébé. Mais je ne dois pas être un aussi bon acteur qu'eux, car ils me regardent bizarrement. Ils échangent un coup d'oeil, avant que Rebekah me demande :

"Tu es sûr ?"

"Oui, petite soeur."

J'essaye d'agir comme je le ferais normalement, mais c'est difficile. Mon corps me trahit, je tremble légèrement et me coeur bat plus vite en pensant à ce qu'ils comptent me faire. Je ne sais pas comment ils vont me neutraliser, les dagues en argent ne fonctionnent pas sur moi. Et j'ai peur de la réponse.

Elijah doit sentir que je me tends car il me murmure :

"Détends-toi, tu es avec nous, en sécurité maintenant. Nous te laisserons plus, petit frère."

Si seulement je pouvais le croire. Elijah me rapproche un peu de lui. En temps normal, je me blottirai contre lui, appréciant le contact physique avec mon frère. Nous avons toujours été proches l'un de l'autre. Nous parlons peu de nos sentiments, mais nous montrons ce que nous ressentons avec des gestes : une main sur l'épaule ou sur la nuque, un câlin dans de plus rare cas. Enfin, c'était rare avant l'année dernière. Je pense que j'ai été dans les bras de mon frère plus souvent en un an, qu'en 1000 ans. Je me sentais toujours en sécurité avec lui, mais c'est fini à présent. Il pose sa main sur ma nuque et fait des petits cercles. Malgré moi, je sens mon loup se détendre et du coup je fais pareil. Je ne peux pas lui résister.

C'est Rebekah qui rompt ce moment :

"Tu penses pouvoir descendre et voir le reste de la famille ? Ils sont inquiets pour toi."

Est-ce-que j'ai vraiment le choix ? Ils trouveront bizarre que je dise non, puis je ne pourrai pas les éviter très longtemps. Je murmure donc :

"Oui."

Elijah me regarde dans les yeux et me demande :

"Même Katherina ?"

Je déglutis et je hoche tout de même la tête. J'espère sincèrement pouvoir contrôler le loup cette fois-ci. Il a l'air calme pour le moment, mais c'était aussi le cas la dernière fois. Je sais qu'en cas de conflits, Elijah prendra le parti de Katherina, comme l'autre soir. Je prends mon courage à deux mains, me dégage des bras de mon frère et me lève. Je prends une profonde inspiration avant de leur dire :

"Allons-y."


	14. Chapter 14

**POV Katherina**

J'ai du mal à croire qu'Elijah ait ramené Klaus au manoir, après tout ce qu'il m'a fait. Il m'a poursuivie pendant des siècles, m'empêchant d'être avec son frère et que nous soyons heureux. Mais 8 ans auparavant, il a changé. Je pensais que les choses s'étaient réellement améliorées, il est venu pour s'excuser et me laisser savoir que je pouvais être avec Elijah sans répercussion de sa part. Tant que je ne blessais pas son frère, bien entendu. Et puis, l'année dernière, nous avons passé pas mal de temps ensemble. Rien ne me laissait entendre qu'il m'attaquerait et me mordrait. Et pourtant c'est ce qu'il s'est passé.

Mais ce n'est pas la morsure qui me met réellement en colère, mais le fait que l'hybride porte l'enfant de mon mari, chose que je ne pourrai jamais faire. Je sais qu'Elijah aurait aimé avoir des enfants et mais nous sommes tous les deux incapables de procréer. Je ne pourrai jamais lui donner, ce que son frère lui offre aujourd'hui : la possibilité d'avoir une descendance.

Mais le pire, ce n'est pas ça, non. C'est le fait que je sache que je passerai toujours après Klaus aux yeux d'Elijah, tout comme le reste de la fratrie ou tout du moins Rebekah et certainement Kol. Ses frères et soeurs sont très importants pour lui, ça je l'ai toujours compris. Mais la dernière année m'a montré à quel point c'était vrai. Elijah a rarement quitté le côté de Klaus. C'est pour cela que j'ai insisté pour partir avec mon mari, j'avais besoin de l'avoir rien que pour moi pendant quelques semaines. Et secrètement, j'espérais que l'hybride ne soit plus aussi collant lorsque nous rentrerions. Je voulais que tout redevienne comme avant, comme les 7 années de vie commune que nous avons vécues. Nous étions séparés du reste de la fratrie et j'appréciais cela. Mais maintenant, cela ne sera plus jamais le cas. Klaus et Elijah resteront proches pour élever le bébé.

Je suis sortie de mes pensées par l'arrivée d'Elijah, Klaus et Rebekah dans le salon. Ils s'assoient tous les trois sur un canapé, l'hybride entre les deux autres. Mon mari ne m'accorde même pas un regard, bien trop concentré sur son frère. D'ailleurs, ce dernier semble être tendu, il a les yeux baissés et joue à nouveau avec ses doigts. Un silence pesant s'est installé depuis qu'ils sont entrés dans la pièce. Personne ne sait quoi dire, personne ne sait comment agir.

Finalement, Freya se lève et vient s'agenouiller devant Klaus. Elle lui parle doucement, mais je peux l'entendre grâce à mes pouvoirs de vampire :

"Comment te sens-tu mon frère ?"

"Ca va."

Même moi, je sais qu'il ment. Elijah le rapproche de lui, mais cela n'a pas l'air d'apaiser Klaus. Il semble toujours aussi mal à l'aise, voir plus. Je pensais que mon mari avait réglé les choses avec son frère, mais visiblement ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai l'impression de revoir l'hybride, quelques semaines après que nous l'ayons sorti des mains de sa mère.

J'entends un soupir et je jette un coup d'oeil à Kol, surprise qu'il n'ait fait aucun commentaire pour le moment. Il a sûrement peur de subir les foudres d'Elijah s'il ose ouvrir la bouche. Mais cela ne l'arrête pas en temps normal. Peut-être qu'il s'abstient pour Klaus et non à cause de mon mari. Il est difficile de cerner Kol. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il tient à sa famille, et d'autres fois, il ferait n'importe quoi pour les blesser.

La voix de Rebekah remplit l'air, et je regarde à nouveau le canapé où se trouve le trio. Freya est retournée à sa place visiblement. Et la plus jeune des Mikaelson commence à raconter la légende des deux loup-garous mâles, à Klaus. Je me demande bien si elle est vraie. En tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est que l'hybride porte bien un enfant. Je me suis concentrée afin d'entendre le battement de coeur du bébé, dès qu'ils sont entrés dans la pièce.

Je n'ai pas envie d'écouter à nouveau cette légende, ni la conversation qui va certainement suivre. Je sors rapidement sur le porche et je m'installe sur une chaise. Je sors mon téléphone de ma poche et je parcours ses applications. J'en ouvre une et en quelques clics, la commande est passée. Je range l'appareil lorsque j'entends des pas, m'indiquant que quelqu'un s'approche. Je souris en voyant mon mari apparaître sur le porche. Il vient jusqu'à moi et m'embrasse avant de lui dire :

"Je me demandais bien où tu étais passé."

Je m'éloigne un peu de lui et mon sourire disparait quand je lui réponds :

"J'avais besoin de m'isoler un peu. Toute cette histoire est difficile à accepter."

Il soupire et passe une main dans ses cheveux, avant de me dire :

"Katherina, écoute, Niklaus porte mon bébé, il a besoin de moi. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi aussi. Il faut que nous trouvions une certaine organisation mais…"

Je le coupe :

"Elijah, je comprends parfaitement que ton frère ait besoin de toi en ce moment, comme cela a été le cas l'année dernière. Mais tu me connais, je suis égoïste et je n'en peux plus, je ne veux plus te partager. Je t'aime Elijah, et ce depuis plus de 5 siècles. Mais ton frère a toujours été entre nous, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je ne peux plus rester ici, je retourne en France demain. L'avion décolle à 11h. J'espère que tu me rejoindras à l'aéroport."

Elijah se passe une main dans les cheveux, avant de me répondre :

"Ca n'arrivera pas Katherina. Niklaus et Rebekah sont à mes côtés depuis 1000 ans, tu ne peux pas me demander de les laisser. Encore moins actuellement, mon frère a besoin de moi et je serai présent pour lui. Sans parler qu'il porte mon enfant. Je te connais, je sais que tu es jalouse de ça. Mais sache que pour moi, cela ne change rien. Il est mon frère et tu es ma femme Katherina. Je ne te suivrai pas en France, pas maintenant en tout cas. Mais j'espère que tu changeras d'avis et que tu reviendras ici. Et même si c'est dans plusieurs années, sache que tu seras toujours la bienvenue dans cette famille. Au revoir Katherina."

Je m'attendais à ce genre de réponse, même si j'espérais me tromper. Il m'embrasse sur la joue, avant de rentrer dans la maison. Je regarde une dernière fois le manoir, avant de monter dans ma voiture et de prendre la route.


	15. Chapter 15

**POV Klaus**

Lorsque nous franchissons la porte du salon, je me concentre immédiatement sur le loup. Il semble calme pour le moment et je suppose que c’est dû au fait qu’Elijah soit près de moi et non près de Katherina. Nous nous asseyons sur un canapé, tous les trois ensemble. Le loup semble heureux d’être proche de sa meute et moi je suis content de ne pas avoir à le combattre encore une fois. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, j’écoute Rebekah me raconter la légende sur les deux loups. Je deviens de plus en plus nerveux, en comprenant que je ne pourrai pas partir comme je le voulais. Pour mener cette grossesse à bien, il faut que je sois près d’Elijah. C’est sûrement pour ça, qu’ils font semblant d’être gentils avec moi. Ils veulent que je reste jusqu’à la naissance du bébé, après ils me neutraliseront. Je n’aurai pas beaucoup de temps pour agir et m’échapper. J’ai encore près de 9 mois pour trouver une solution à mon problème, en espérant que tout aille bien d’ici là et qu’ils ne décident pas de m’enfermer quelque part. Je frissonne à cette pensée, revoyant immédiatement la pièce où Esther me détenait prisonnier. 

Au cours de l’histoire, je sens Elijah se lever et je le vois quitter la pièce. C’est bizarre car mon vampire est soulagé qu’une des menaces soit partie, mais le loup s’agite immédiatement. En général, je peux lui faire confiance pour différencier les amis des ennemis, mais visiblement ce n’est pas le cas aujourd’hui. Cela vient certainement du fait que les ennemis en question, font partie de sa meute. Je ne sais pas comment il va réagir en le comprenant, mais je redoute le moment où cela va arriver. 

J’entends des bruits de pas et relève la tête. Elijah apparaît à la porte du salon. Il a l’air un peu triste et je suis surpris de ne pas voir Katherina avec lui. Il me semblait l’avoir vue partir quelques minutes avant lui. Il ne nous regarde pas et va directement au bar. Il se sert un whisky et se poste près de la fenêtre. Je jette un coup d’oeil autour de moi et je suis étonné de voir que tout le monde a quitté la pièce à présent, sauf Rebekah et moi. Cette dernière s’approche d’ailleurs de notre frère aîné :

“Que t’arrive-t-il Elijah ?”

Il répond d’une voix rauque : 

“Elle est partie…”

Nous n’avons pas besoin de lui demander qui est “elle”. C’est Katherina, cela ne fait aucun doute. Je déglutis difficilement en sachant que c’est certainement ma faute si elle est partie. Elle ne me voulait pas ici, pas après ce que je lui ai fait. Je peux la comprendre. Elle a certainement peur que je l’attaque à nouveau. Elle ne se sent pas en sécurité avec moi. 

Je remonte mes genoux contre ma poitrine et je murmure : 

“Je suis désolé.”

Elijah ne répond rien. Il m’en veut certainement de lui avoir enlevé sa femme, encore une fois. Je l’ai privé de son bonheur. Je brise toujours cette famille, que ce soit volontaire ou non. Et c’est souvent mon grand frère qui en pâtit. Ils ont raison de vouloir me neutraliser, au moins je ne pourrai plus faire de mal à personne dans cet état. 

Des larmes commencent à couler sur mes joues. Et je sens une main les essuyer. Je lève les yeux et je remarque que Rebekah est revenue près de moi. Elle me fait un petit sourire et me dit :   

“Ce n’est pas de ta faute Nik.”

C’est un mensonge et nous le savons tous. Tout est de ma faute, comme toujours. Pourquoi je fais toujours tout de travers ? Pourquoi est-ce-que, pour une fois dans ma longue vie, je ne peux pas faire quelque chose de bien pour cette famille ? 

Rebekah semble comprendre que je ne la crois pas car elle demande : 

“N’est-ce pas Elijah ?”

Seul le silence lui répond, ce qui confirme mes doutes. Elijah est en colère contre moi et il a raison de l’être. Si nos rôles avaient été inversés, mon frère aurait certainement un poignard dans le coeur à l’heure actuelle. Enfin, il y a 8 ans, ça aurait été le cas. Aujourd’hui, je ne sais pas comment je réagirais. La non réponse ne semble pas plaire à Rebekah puisqu’elle redemande : 

“N’est-ce pas Elijah ?”

J’entends le verre se briser, avant que la voix pleine de colère d’Elijah remplisse la pièce :

“S’il n’était pas sorti seul dans cette maudite forêt, nous n’en serions pas là !”

Je mets ma tête dans mes mains aux cris d’Elijah. Je l’ai rarement vu dans cet état, il ne perd jamais le contrôle. Mais aujourd’hui, c’est le cas. Et je comprends que j’ai dépassé les limites une fois de trop, il ne m’accordera pas de chance supplémentaire. C’est fini, rien ne redeviendra comme avant. Le petit espoir que j’avais, sur le fait que ma fratrie ne me neutraliserait peut être pas, vient de se s’envoler. Il est trop tard, mon sort est scellé. 

Je n’attends pas mon reste et file à vitesse vampirique dans la chambre. Je ferme la porte à clé, même si je sais que cela ne les empêchera pas de rentrer. Je m’arrête devant un miroir et pose ma main sur mon ventre. Je n’arrive toujours pas à croire que tout cela arrive à cause de ce bébé, que je ne connaîtrai certainement jamais.

Je m’allonge sur mon lit, cherchant une solution à un problème qui n’en possède pas. Elijah ne me pardonnera certainement jamais. Et s’il est en colère contre moi, les autres le seront aussi, sauf peut-être Rebekah. Mais je ne veux pas mettre ma petite soeur dans cette position. Elle n’a pas à payer le prix de mes erreurs. Je tourne et me retourne dans mon lit, n’arrivant pas à m’endormir. Je finis par me lever. Je sais ce qu’il me reste à faire, j’enfile une veste, prends mon courage à deux mains, avant de sauter par la fenêtre et de m’enfoncer dans la nuit. 


	16. Chapter 16

**POV Klaus**

Je cours à vitesse vampirique, laissant mon loup me guider dans cette immense forêt. Il semble savoir par où passer et je lui fais entièrement confiance sur ce point. Lorsque j'arrive dans le centre-ville, je m'arrête. Malgré l'heure tardive, les rues sont pleines. Je sens une certaine angoisse à l'idée de me retrouver au milieu d'une foule mais il faut que je le fasse, au moins pour mon frère. Je me remets en route, mais plus lentement. Je garde la tête baissée alors que je me dirige vers l'hôtel le plus cher de cette ville. Nul doute que la personne que je cherche s'y trouve.

Chaque personne qui me touche est un stress. Je lutte pour ne pas faire demi-tour et retourner dans la forêt. Des voix résonnent tout autour de moi mais je n'essaye pas de les comprendre. Les odeurs assaillent mon nez, tandis que le jeu des lumières blessent mes yeux. Je ne me sens pas à ma place ici, pas en sécurité. Mon instinct me crie de faire demi-tour, que c'est dangereux d'être ici, à découvert. N'importe quelle personne que je croise, pourrait être un ennemi. N'importe laquelle pourrait être une sorcière, prête à me mettre la main dessus pour prendre mon enfant. Mais malgré cela, malgré les risques, mes peurs, je continue ma route.

Une fois arrivé devant l'hôtel, il ne me faut que quelques minutes et un peu d'hypnose, avant de me retrouver devant la chambre de la personne que je recherche. Je respire un grand coup avant de frapper. Je me répète que je fais tout ça pour mon frère. J'espère que les choses s'arrangeront après, même si j'ai un doute. Je frissonne en pensant à la colère dans la voix d'Elijah. Je l'ai rarement vu dans cet état et sa colère n'était jamais dirigée directement vers moi. Malgré que je sache ce qu'il compte faire de moi après la naissance, j'ai toujours du mal à supporter que mon frère soit déçu par mes actions.

Je frappe une nouvelle fois à la porte. Toujours aucune réponse. la personne doit être en ville, quelque part. Je m'apprête à faire demi-tour lorsqu'elle ouvre enfin la porte :

"Klaus ?"

"Katherina, je… Je peux entrer ?"

Elle hoche la tête et ouvre plus grand la porte. Je passe à côté d'elle. Je suis rassuré en me rendant compte que le loup est calme actuellement. Je suppose que c'est parce qu'Elijah n'est pas là. Elle me fait signe de m'asseoir et me propose un verre de whisky. Je refuse, ne voulant pas boire d'alcool à cause du bébé.

Elle me dit :

"Qu'est-ce-que tu veux Klaus ? Tu n'es pas venu ici, juste pour t'asseoir sur ce magnifique canapé."

Je baisse les yeux et commence à jouer avec mes doigts à cause de la nervosité. Néanmoins, je lui réponds :

"Je suis venu pour m'excuser. Je suis désolé de t'avoir attaquée l'autre jour, je n'ai pas réussi à contrôler le loup."

Ca fait mal de s'excuser et encore plus d'admettre que je suis faible, incapable de contrôler le loup. Mais je sais qu'elle a besoin de l'entendre pour rentrer au manoir. Je lève les yeux vers elle une seconde. Elle me fait alors un signe de la main, pour me dire de continuer. Ce que je fais, après avoir baisser à nouveau les yeux sur mes mains :

"Reviens au manoir s'il te plaît, Elijah a besoin de toi. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux qu'avec toi à ses côtés. Je sais que c'est de ma faute si cela n'est pas arrivé plutôt. Mais je ne veux pas recommencer la même erreur. Son bonheur n'est rien si tu n'es pas avec lui, alors rentre."

Je prends une profonde inspiration avant de continuer :

"Tu seras en sécurité au manoir, je ne te ferai plus de mal. Je te promets que je resterai dans ma chambre, loin de toi. Je sais qu'il faut que je reste près d'Elijah mais je suppose qu'être dans la même maison est suffisant. Tu ne sauras même pas que je suis là, aucun de vous ne me remarquera."

Un silence s'installe et je sais qu'elle est en train de réfléchir. Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre pour la convaincre. A chaque minute qui passe, je deviens plus nerveux. Mais finalement elle me dit :

"Je rentre au manoir à une seule condition."

"Laquelle ?"

Elle pointe un doigt vers moi alors qu'elle me répond :

"Reste loin d'Elijah. J'ai dû le partager avec toi durant la dernière année et cela doit s'arrêter."

Je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, donc je lui promets :

"Je ne me mettrai plus jamais entre vous deux, Katherina, je t'en fais la promesse. Et je te jure que nous n'avons jamais eu autre chose qu'une relation fraternelle et que cela ne changera pas."

Cela va être difficile. La dernière année, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps au côté de mon frère. C'est le seul endroit où je me sentais réellement en sécurité. Mais maintenant ce n'est plus le cas, pas après ce que j'ai appris. Je ne pourrai plus leur fait confiance, à aucun d'entre eux. Je ne les pensais pas capables de me trahir, mais visiblement j'avais tort. Katherina me sort de mes sombres pensées. Je remarque qu'elle a un sac dans sa main et elle semble impatiente quand elle me demande :

"Tu viens ?"

Je monte en voiture avec Katherina. Le silence est pesant mais aucun de nous ne le brise. Lorsque nous arrivons enfin devant le manoir, la porte d'entrée s'ouvre et je vois Elijah apparaître sur le porche. Sa femme descend de la voiture et court vers lui. Je les vois s'enlacer et s'embrasser. Mon loup s'agite immédiatement à leur proximité. Je me force à rester immobile, toujours assis dans la voiture. Je combats l'envie de blesser Katherina, de l'éloigner de mon frère, du père de mon enfant.

Lorsqu'ils rentrent enfin, Elijah me jette un coup d'oeil et me fait un petit sourire. Au moins, j'ai réussi ça. Il ne semble plus être autant en colère contre moi, ce qui est déjà un bon début. Mais cela ne changera pas grand chose, si je reste enfermé dans ma chambre à longueur de journée. Je soupire, les neuf mois à venir vont être difficile à supporter.


	17. Chapter 17

**POV Elijah**

_Quelques jours plus tard_

Je suis allongé dans mon lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Depuis que j'ai ramené Niklaus au manoir, il agit étrangement. Et c'est encore pire depuis qu'il est allé chercher Katherina. Lui qui avait du mal à être isolé, il passe ses journées entières dans sa chambre. Il ne descend que de temps en temps pour chercher un peu de sang. J'ai essayé de lui parler à une de ces occasions, mais il ne répondait que par monosyllabes et regardait le sol tout le temps. J'ai presque l'impression qu'il a peur de moi. Je pensais que cela pouvait venir de mon éclat de colère dans le salon. J'ai honte de mon comportement ce jour là. Niklaus n'avait pas à subir ma perte de contrôle, il n'y était pas réellement pour quelque chose. Je me suis donc excusé auprès de lui, mais cela n'a rien changé. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais en tout cas, il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond.

La voix de Katherina me sort de mes pensées :

"Elijah, tu penses trop fort. Essaye de dormir un peu."

Je me tourne vers elle et pose une main sur sa joue tout en murmurant :

"Désolé de t'avoir réveillé."

Elle me sourit et me dit :

"Ce n'est pas grave. Qu'est-ce-qu'il te tracasse ?"

Je ne sais pas si je dois lui dire la vraie raison. Après tout, c'est à cause de la relation que j'entretiens avec mon frère, qu'elle est partie. Nous sommes extrêmement proches, encore plus depuis un an. Katherina est en quelque sorte jalouse de ça. Mais c'est dans mes habitudes d'être honnête et je ne veux pas que cela change. Je lui réponds donc :

"Niklaus… Il agit étrangement ces jours-ci."

Je m'attendais à un soupir de sa part, qu'elle se détourne et s'allonge dos à moi, mais pas à cette réaction. Je peux lire de la culpabilité dans ses yeux alors qu'elle me répond :

"C'est certainement de ma faute."

Je lui demande doucement :

"Pourquoi ?"

Elle détourne son regard alors qu'elle m'explique ce qu'il s'est passé quand Niklaus est venu la chercher. Il s'est excusé et lui a demandé de revenir, ça je le savais déjà. Mais j'ignorais qu'elle lui avait fait promettre de rester loin de moi. Il s'est isolé dans sa chambre à cause de ça, à cause d'elle, à cause de moi. Je ferme les yeux quelques instants. Il a fait passer mon bonheur avant le sien. Et c'est peut-être bien la première fois en 1000 ans. Ou plutôt la deuxième fois, la première étant le jour où il est allé voir Katherina pour tout lui pardonner.

J'ouvre les yeux en sentant la main de ma femme sur ma joue, elle murmure :

"J'étais jalouse Elijah et en colère, tu dois me comprendre. Mais je vois bien à quel point, tu souffres aussi de cette situation. Tu as besoin de ton frère, autant qu'il a besoin de toi. Personne ne peut se mettre entre vous deux, pas même moi. Va voir Klaus et propose lui de partir quelques jours rien qu'avec toi. Vous pourrez faire le point comme ça et recoller les morceaux, enfin je l'espère."

Je suis surpris par sa proposition. Elle voulait nous éloigner l'un de l'autre et maintenant elle veut que nous passions quelques jours, loin d'elle. Je lui demande confirmation :

"Tu es sûre ?"

"Oui vas-y, cela vous fera du bien. A tous les deux."

Je l'embrasse avant de me diriger vers la chambre de Niklaus. Peu m'importe qu'on soit au milieu de la nuit. J'essaye d'ouvrir sa porte et je suis surpris de constater qu'elle est fermée à clé. Nous ne nous enfermons jamais dans une pièce. J'ai du mal à imaginer ce qui peut pousser mon petit frère à le faire. Les membres de la famille savent qu'ils ne doivent pas entrer quelque part sans y être invités, sauf peut-être Kol.

Je frappe doucement à la porte. J'entends du bruit à l'intérieur et quelques secondes plus tard Niklaus ouvre la porte. Il semble surpris de me voir ici, à cette heure-ci. Pas que je lui en veuille, je le serai aussi si les rôles étaient inversés. Il baisse les yeux et sa respiration s'accélère légèrement, tout comme son rythme cardiaque. Cela passerait inaperçu pour un être humain, mais pas pour un vampire. Ca me brise de le voir comme ça, de voir qu'il a peur de moi.

J'essaye de prendre ma voix la plus calme possible alors que je lui demande :

"Je peux entrer petit frère ?"

Il ne répond pas verbalement mais s'écarte du passage. Je passe devant lui et je l'entends refermer la porte derrière moi. Lorsque je le regarde à nouveau, il est légèrement penché en avant, la tête baissée et les mains posées, ensemble, sur son ventre. J'ai l'impression de voir un enfant sur le point d'être puni. Combien de fois j'ai vu mon petit frère dans cette position, devant mon père ? Trop de fois. Mais je ne pensais jamais qu'il agirait comme ça avec moi.

Je m'approche de lui, pose une main sur sa joue et l'autre sous son menton. J'exerce une légère pression sur ce dernier, pour forcer Niklaus à me regarder quand je lui dis :

"Tout va bien Niklaus, je veux juste parler. Viens, nous serons plus à l'aise sur ton lit"

Il me suit docilement mais il n'a toujours pas dit un mot. Il s'assoit aussi loin que possible de moi. Je me rapproche de lui un peu, même si je le vois se tendre. Je lui demande toujours calmement :

"Que penses-tu de faire un petit voyage de quelques jours, rien que tous les deux ?"

Il secoue la tête alors qu'il me dit :

"Katherina."

Je pose à nouveau ma main sur sa joue alors que je lui réponds :

"Elle est d'accord, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est même elle qui m'a proposé l'idée. Elle m'a expliqué tout ce que vous vous êtes dit l'autre jour. Tu n'as plus besoin de rester enfermé ici Niklaus."

Il ne me regarde toujours pas quand il murmure :

"Si, j'ai promis."

J'essaye de le rassurer du mieux que je peux :

"Tu n'as plus besoin de suivre cette promesse Niklaus. Katherina est d'accord avec tout ça, tu pourras lui demander demain matin. D'accord ?"

"Non…"

J'ai du mal à voir ce qu'il le pousse à refuser cette possibilité. Je lui demande donc :

"Pourquoi ?"

"Mon loup."

"Niklaus, tu as été seul avec elle pendant plusieurs heures et pourtant tu ne l'as pas attaqué. Je suppose que tu arrives à le contrôler quand je ne suis pas dans la même pièce que vous deux. Je te laisserai donc seul avec elle et ensuite nous partirons, d'accord ?"

Il hoche la tête positivement mais je peux voir qu'il n'est pas emballé par l'idée. Est-ce-qu'il a toujours peur à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé dans le salon ? En tout cas il faudra que je lui en parle pendant notre séjour. Je me lève et dépose un baiser sur son front en murmurant :

"Bonne nuit, petit frère."

Je quitte sa chambre et me dirige vers mon bureau pour commencer à préparer mes affaires pour demain.


	18. Chapter 18

**POV Elijah**

_Le lendemain matin_

J'attends Niklaus dans l'entrée du manoir. J'ai déjà dit au revoir à tout le monde, mais comme promis, je laisse du temps à mon frère pour qu'il puisse parler à Katherina. Il a besoin de l'entendre dire qu'elle est d'accord et qu'elle le libère de sa promesse de rester loin de moi. Et elle, elle doit comprendre que notre relation ne va pas changer à cause du bébé. Elle reste ma femme et Niklaus, mon petit frère.

Je fais les cent pas, espérant que tout se passe bien en haut. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir être avec eux dans la salle. J'ai un peu peur de la réaction de l'hybride, je crains qu'il ne perde encore une fois le contrôle. Mais je n'entends pas de bruit, pas de cris, ce qui est plutôt rassurant. Et finalement, je le vois descendre, un sac à la main. Il a la tête baissée, comme toujours depuis son retour. J'espère que ces quelques jours vont permettre de régler ça.

Je lui demande calmement :

"Tu es prêt ?"

Il hoche simplement la tête. J'ouvre la porte lorsque j'entends des bruits de pas derrière nous. Je me retourne pour voir approcher Katherina. Je n'ose pas bouger. La dernière fois que nous avons été tous les trois dans la pièce, cela s'est mal terminé. Je jette un coup d'oeil à Niklaus, mais il a l'air calme. Enfin, sa respiration et son coeur sont plus rapides qu'à l'accoutumée, comme elles le sont en présence de quelqu'un, depuis son retour. Je m'apprête à dire rapidement au revoir à ma femme, ne voulant pas pousser ma chance trop loin, lorsque mon frère murmure :

"Le loup est calme. Il avait peur que Katherina essaye de nous éloigner l'un de l'autre et que cela nuise au bébé. Mais c'est bon maintenant."

C'est un soulagement de savoir qu'il n'y a pas d'autres risques d'attaque, en tout cas, tant que Katherina n'essaiera pas un coup comme l'autre soir. Je prends donc mon temps pour dire au revoir à ma femme. Niklaus reste quant à lui, immobile, tête baissée, dans un coin de l'entrée. On pourrait presque le prendre pour une statue. Ca me fait mal de le voir ainsi, normalement il est tellement dynamique, on ne peut pas l'empêcher de bouger. Encore une fois, j'espère que ces quelques jours permettront d'améliorer ce comportement.

Après quelques mots échangés avec ma femme, je demande à Niklaus :

"Tu viens ?"

Il ne répond pas verbalement, mais ramasse son sac et sort. Lorsque nous montons dans la voiture, je me dis que le voyage risque d'être long. Le silence est tellement pesant, mais je ne sais pas comment le briser. Normalement, Niklaus parle pendant des heures quand nous partons ensemble. Je n'arrive pas à le faire taire par moment. Mais là, je ne vois même pas comment commencer une discussion. Si seulement je savais ce qui dérange Niklaus, mais je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Il ne me parle presque plus, comme au reste de la famille. Il ouvre la bouche seulement pour répondre à une question directe. Et encore, c'est quand il est incapable de faire autrement.

Est-ce-qu'il est inquiet à propos du bébé ? Certainement, tout comme moi, mais cela n'explique pas son silence et son isolement. J'ai l'impression qu'il a peur de nous, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver ce que nous avons pu faire pour ça. Est-ce-qu'il a peur que nous l'abandonnions à nouveau ? Est-ce-qu'il s'isole de lui même pour ne pas que nous puissions le faire plus tard ? Peut-être, ça ressemblerait bien au vieux Niklaus. Dans ce cas là, il faut juste être patient et lui montrer que nous sommes là et que nous partons pas. Mais j'ai un réel doute sur le fait que ce soit la raison de son silence.

Je le regarde une seconde, essayant de lire en lui comme avant. Mais il a remis des murs autour de lui et malheureusement je ne me trouve pas à l'intérieur de cette forteresse. Il est seul là-bas et ne laisse personne l'atteindre. Par contre, je remarque qu'il est fatigué. Je lui conseille donc :

"Tu devrais dormir un peu, petit frère. La route va être longue."

Encore une fois, seul le silence me répond. Néanmoins, je le vois poser sa tête contre la fenêtre. Je retire rapidement ma veste de costume, avant de lui tendre. Il sursaute un peu à mon mouvement. Ce qui me confirme qu'il a peur de moi. Je fais comme si je n'avais rien vu et lui explique :

"Prends ma veste et sers toi en comme coussin. Ca sera plus confortable que la vitre."

Il fait ce que je lui dis et murmure :

"Merci."

Il ne faut que quelques minutes avant que sa respiration se calme et que ses battements de coeur ralentissent, signe qu'il s'est endormi. Je suis presque soulagé d'avoir ce petit moment pour réfléchir, avant notre discussion inévitable. Je cherche ce qui a pu contrarier Niklaus ainsi. Je pensais que c'était dû à mes cris dans le salon, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait peur des autres aussi. Et puis, il semblait déjà bizarre dans la chambre quelques temps avant.

Est-ce-que c'est un effet du sort des sorcières ? Un moyen pour isoler Niklaus et récupérer plus facilement l'enfant ? Malgré presque une heure de réflexion, je n'arrive pas à trouver d'autres explications. Si je n'ai pas réponses pendant notre séjour, il faudra que j'en parle à Freya. Peut-être qu'elle aura une idée.

Je suis sorti de mes pensées par l'accélération des battements de coeur de Niklaus. Je le regarde et je vois ses yeux s'agiter sous ses paupières. Je me gare rapidement sur le côté, en comprenant qu'il est plongé dans un cauchemar. Je me tourne vers lui et pose une main sur sa joue et l'autre sur son épaule. Je le secoue doucement et j'essaye de le réveiller :

"Niklaus, réveille-toi petit frère. C'est juste un cauchemar."

Il se redresse brusquement et me regarde droit dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis son retour. Il fond en larmes alors qu'il me supplie :

"Je… je ferai tout ce que … que tu veux, mais... s'il te plaît, ne… ne me fais pas de mal. Je …. je partirai dès que... le bébé sera né. Je… je te le promets."


	19. Chapter 19

**POV Elijah**

_ “Je… je ferai tout ce que … que tu veux, mais... s’il te plaît, ne… ne me fais pas de mal. Je …. je partirai dès que... le bébé sera né. Je… je te le promets.” _

Je déboucle sa ceinture et l’attire contre moi immédiatement. Je pose une main derrière sa nuque et l’autre caresse son dos. Je le berce doucement et lui murmure :

“Chuuutt, tout va bien. Nous ne te ferons jamais de mal Niklaus. Pourquoi penses-tu cela ?”

Je ne m’attendais à aucune réponse de sa part. Mais le cauchemar a l’air d’avoir brisé les murs de sa forteresse car il me répond, tout en continuant de sangloter :

“Je...je vous ai... entendus toi et Rebekah. Vous… vous voulez me… me neutraliser quand le... bébé sera né.”

Je ferme les yeux comprenant enfin ce qui ne va pas. Il a entendu la fin de la conversation entre moi et Rebekah l’autre jour. Et il a cru qu’on parlait de lui. Sa réaction semble tout à fait logique maintenant. Je pose une main dans ses cheveux et j’embrasse sa joue avant de lui répondre :

“Nous ne parlions pas de toi Niklaus mais de Finn. Tu n’as rien à craindre, nous ne te ferons aucun mal.” 

Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou, avant de murmurer d’une voix presque enfantine : 

“Promis ?”

Je souris avant de lui dire, à l’oreille : 

“Je te le promets petit frère. Nous ne te ferons jamais le moindre mal.”

Nous restons comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes. J’écoute son battement de coeur et je suis heureux de voir qu’il suit son rythme habituel, tout comme sa respiration. Niklaus se sent enfin à nouveau en sécurité et n’a plus peur. Cette histoire aurait pu être évitée si nous avions fait attention avec Rebekah ou si mon frère avait parlé plutôt. Mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de ne pas l’avoir fait. Il avait sans doute peur que nous changions de comportement dans ce cas et que nous lui fassions du mal tout de suite. Par contre, ce qui me dérange, est le fait qu’il nous croit capables de ça. Mais je pense qu’on peut remercier notre mère pour ça. Elle a fait tellement de dégâts. 

Niklaus, toujours dans mes bras, me sort de mes pensées :

“Mais pourquoi ?”

Je fronce les sourcils, tourne légèrement la tête, avant de lui demander : 

“Pourquoi quoi ?”

Il murmure, inquiet :

“Pourquoi tu veux neutraliser Finn ?”

J’embrasse à nouveau ses cheveux, avant de lui répondre : 

“Je ne veux pas neutraliser Finn. Je suis juste un peu inquiet à son sujet. J’ai peur qu’il fasse quelque chose à cause du bébé. Tu sais qu’il n’aime pas ce que nous sommes. Mais je m’occupe de notre frère, toi tu n’as pas à t’en inquiéter. D’accord ?”

Je le sens hocher la tête, avant de fondre un peu plus dans mes bras. Il se détend totalement et il n’a plus l’air de pleurer. Je le repousse légèrement et j’essuie le reste des larmes de ses joues. Je pose mon front contre le sien, avant de lui demander : 

“Il y a autre chose qui t’embête, pendant que nous y sommes ?”

Il baisse légèrement les yeux et se mord la lèvre inférieure. Je sais donc qu’il y a bien autre chose. Je ne le pousse pas cependant et j’attends simplement qu’il me réponde. Je suis quelqu’un de patient, encore plus quand il s’agit de mes petits frères et soeurs. Il faut près de deux minutes, mais Niklaus me dit finalement : 

“Pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas que j’entre dans le manoir ?”

Je le regarde, étonné et lui demande : 

“Comment ça ?”

Il agite un peu ses bras alors qu’il m’explique : 

“Il y avait comme une barrière quand j’ai essayé d’entrer, juste avant que je te vois.”

Je souris, rassuré que ce soit juste ça. Je pose une main sous son menton, le forçant à me regarder alors que je lui réponds : 

“Ce n’était pas pour toi Niklaus. Freya et Davina faisaient des tests pour de nouveaux sorts de protections. Moi-même, j’ai été incapable d’entrer plusieurs fois. D’accord ?”

Il hoche une nouvelle fois la tête et je l’attire à nouveau contre moi. Il ne résiste pas et pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Au bout de seulement quelques secondes, je l’entends bailler. C’est bizarre que Niklaus soit si fatigué. Certes le bébé puise dans son énergie mais quand même. A moins qu’il ne se soit pas nourri avant de partir et connaissant mon frère, c’est bien possible. Je tourne donc légèrement la tête et murmure à son oreille : 

“Tu as faim, petit frère ?”

Sa réponse n’attend pas :

“Un peu.”

J’ai envie de soupirer mais je ne le fais pas et je ne dis rien. Niklaus n’a pas besoin d’une leçon de moral actuellement. Je me redresse et regarde autour de nous. Nous sommes au milieu de nul part et il n’y a pas âme qui vive à ses kilomètres à la ronde. Je mords donc dans mon poignet avant de le mettre devant la bouche de Niklaus et lui dire :

“Tiens, bois.”

Il commence immédiatement à boire, mais il fait attention à ne pas enfoncer ses canines dans mon bras, pour ne pas m’empoisonner. Je garde une main sur sa nuque tout le temps, faisant des petits cercles. Rapidement, je le vois fermer les yeux et commencer à somnoler. Mon sang a toujours plus ou moins eu cet effet sur mon petit frère, c’est plus efficace qu’un somnifère. J’éloigne mon bras et je l’aide à se remettre correctement sur son siège, la tête posée sur ma veste de costume. Je l’attache avant de reprendre ma place derrière le volant. 

Je jette un coup d’oeil à mon petit frère, avant de démarrer. Au moins, deux choses sont sûres, c’est que ce voyage va arranger les choses entre nous et que je vais pouvoir me racheter une autre veste de costume. J’aurai peut-être dû essuyer le visage de Niklaus avant de laisser mon petit frère se servir de mon habit comme oreiller.  

  
  
  



	20. Chapter 20

**POV Klaus**

Je me réveille doucement, il y a quelque chose de doux sous ma tête et je sens l'odeur d'Elijah. Je me souviens alors que je suis dans la voiture avec lui et que je me sers de sa veste comme oreiller. Je ne bouge pas et garde les yeux fermés. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs semaines, je me sens bien et en sécurité. Je suis tellement soulagé que ma famille ne veuille pas me faire de mal, me neutraliser, une fois que l'enfant sera né. Je comprends mieux la réaction de mon loup, j'aurai dû l'écouter. Lui savait que les membres de sa meute n'étaient pas des ennemis. Enfin, sauf peut-être Finn. Et même si Elijah m'a dit de ne pas le faire, je suis un peu inquiet à son propos. Est-ce-que notre frère risque de s'en prendre au bébé ?

Je me redresse lentement et m'étire en baillant. Je jette un coup d'oeil à mon frère, qui me demande :

"Tu as bien dormi Niklaus ?"

"Hum hum"

Je frotte mes yeux, essayant de chasser les dernières traces de sommeil. Je suis fatigué depuis quelques jours et je sais que c'est à cause du bébé. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire et de poser une main sur mon ventre. Après notre dernière conversation, je sais que je connaîtrai cet enfant. Je n'aurai pas besoin de fuir après sa naissance, je pourrai le voir grandir et l'élever. Bien que je me réjouisse, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être inquiet. Il sera une cible facile et il héritera de tous nos ennemis. Il sera notre point faible. Actuellement, notre famille n'est constituée que d'immortels, de vampires âgés, de sorcières sur-puissantes et de loups-garous. Tout ce petit monde sait parfaitement se défendre, mais ça ne sera pas le cas de cet enfant. Nous allons devoir tout faire pour le protéger, en commençant par tuer les sorcières qui ont jeté ce sort. Il faudra que nous nous y attelions très rapidement, mais à présent, je n'ai envie que d'une seule chose : dormir. Je pose à nouveau ma tête contre la vitre et je baille.

Je me demande où nous allons, la nuit dernière je n'ai pas osé poser la question à mon frère. Je ne voulais pas risquer de le mettre en colère pour une raison ou une autre. A présent, je sais que je n'ai plus rien à craindre. Je demande donc à Elijah :

"Quelle est notre destination ?"

Il me regarde une seconde, avant de me répondre :

"Notre petite maison de campagne à côté de Dallas. Nous arrivons, dans une dizaine de minutes maintenant."

Une petite maison de 400 mètres carré avec une piscine intérieure, une salle de cinéma, deux grands salons, six chambres, trois salles de bain et j'en passe. Après c'est sûr que comparée à nos manoirs habituels, la maison n'est pas si grande mais quand même. Mais j'imagine parfaitement mon lit, bien douillé et je baille une nouvelle fois. Je peux entendre l'inquiétude dans la voix de mon grand frère, alors qu'il me demande :

"Tu es encore fatigué ?"

Je hoche la tête et lui réponds :

"Ouais."

Je l'entends soupirer, avant de me dire :

"Tu ne te nourris pas assez. Tu en as besoin et le bébé aussi."

Je ne peux m'empêcher de baisser les yeux à ses paroles. Je sais que j'aurais dû le faire pour le bébé, mais je n'avais pas envie de boire de sang et puis il m'écoeurait. Et, j'évitais de descendre pour ne pas voir le reste des habitants du manoir. Mais j'aurais dû faire cet effort, au moins pour l'enfant.

Je sens une main se poser sur ma nuque et Elijah me réconforte :

"Eh, ce n'est pas un reproche. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir de ne pas avoir faim, surtout en pensant que nous pouvions te faire du mal à tout moment. Mais maintenant, tu vas te nourrir correctement, d'accord ?"

Je lui réponds immédiatement :

"Oui, je te le promets. Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal."

Sa main fait des petits cercles sur ma nuque alors qu'il me dit :

"Je sais petit frère et tu ne lui as pas fait de mal. Mais toi, tu as besoin de reprendre des forces, maintenant."

Il laisse sa main sur ma nuque et très rapidement je me sens dériver. Je lutte, sachant pertinemment que je vais être réveillé d'ici quelques minutes. Et en effet, nous arrivons rapidement devant la maison. Nous prenons nos affaires dans le coffre de la voiture et nous entrons dans le bâtiment. Je regarde autour de moi, Elijah a certainement dû ordonner à quelqu'un de venir nettoyer ce matin. Tout est nickel et ça sent le propre. Je sais à quel point mon frère aime que tout soit à sa place.

D'ailleurs, rien n'a changé depuis la dernière fois que je suis venu ici. Je me repère donc sans mal et je commence à me diriger vers un des salons, lorsque mon grand frère pose une main sur mon épaule et me dit :

"Va t'allonger et dormir un peu. Nous aurons le temps de parler plus tard."

Je ne m'y oppose pas, bien heureux de pouvoir dormir encore quelques heures. Je prends donc mon sac, que j'avais déposé dans l'entrée, avant de monter rapidement dans ma chambre. Elle se trouve juste à côté de celle d'Elijah, comme dans la plupart de nos maisons d'ailleurs. Je me déshabille et ne garde qu'un boxer pour me glisser sous les draps. Je ferme les yeux mais les réouvre en entendant mon grand frère frapper à la porte.

"Entre."

Il entre donc dans ma chambre et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je l'observe, me demandant ce qu'il veut. Mais je le comprends rapidement, lorsqu'il mord dans son poignet et me le tend :

"Tu dois te nourrir Niklaus."

Comme tout à l'heure, j'aspire son sang mais je fais attention à ne pas planter mes dents dans son poignet. A chaque gorgée, je me sens plus somnolent et je lâche rapidement son bras. Je commence à dériver, mais juste avant de m'endormir, je sens qu'il essuie le sang sur mon visage. Je murmure :

"Merci."

Il dépose un baiser sur mon front et me répond sur le même ton :

"De rien Niklaus. Dors maintenant petit frère. Je vais aller nous chercher quelques poches de sang, je serai de retour rapidement."


	21. Chapter 21

**POV Elijah**

" _De rien Niklaus. Dors maintenant petit frère. Je vais aller nous chercher quelques poches de sang, je serai de retour rapidement."_

Je range dans la poche de mon pantalon, le mouchoir qui m'a servi à nettoyer le visage de Niklaus. Normalement, je le mets dans ma veste mais vu qu'elle est maintenant tâchée, je ne l'ai pas remise. Je me lève et quitte la chambre de mon frère, sans faire le moindre bruit. Je ne veux pas le réveiller alors qu'il a tant besoin de sommeil.

Je descends et dispose rapidement des talismans que m'a donnés Freya. D'après elle, ils protègent la maison et empêchent quiconque qui n'est pas de notre sang, de rentrer. Je la crois sur parole. Cela me rassure de savoir que Niklaus et le bébé sont en sécurité ici et que personne ne viendra leur faire de mal pendant mon absence.

Je sors ensuite de la maison et prends ma voiture pour me diriger vers l'hôpital le plus proche. De nous jours, il n'est pas difficile pour les vampires de s'approvisionner en sang humain. Certes, les poches donnent un goût au liquide et il n'y a pas toutes les saveurs dues à l'adrénaline de la victime, mais elles sont extrêmement pratiques. On peut en avoir sous la main dès qu'on en a besoin.

Il ne me faut qu'une vingtaine de minutes pour faire le voyage et prendre un nombre important de poches. Je compte bien les faire boire à Niklaus, pour qu'il récupère des forces. Lorsque je rentre dans la maison, je les stocke dans le frigo, sauf deux que je monte dans la chambre de mon frère. Il dort toujours profondément et ne remarque pas ma présence, signe qu'il se sent enfin en sécurité. En sortant, je laisse la porte entrouverte. Je sais que ce n'est pas nécessaire et que je l'entendrais même si elle était fermée, mais cela me rassure.

Je vais rapidement dans ma chambre et je m'allonge à mon tour. Je sais que dans quelques heures, je vais avoir une conversation avec mon petit frère, pour mettre les choses à plat entre nous. On n'a déjà bien commencé pendant le trajet en voiture, mais je pense qu'il me cache des choses. En tout cas, je n'arrive toujours pas à imaginer qu'il nous croyait capables de lui faire du mal. Rebekah et moi l'avons épaulé pendant près de 1000 ans, nous l'avons sorti de l'enfer de notre mère. Comment peut-il penser que nous allions le faire souffrir à notre tour ? Parce qu'il est totalement paranoïaque est la première réponse qui me vient à l'esprit. Il a toujours eu peur que ses amis se retournent contre lui. Je suppose que c'est dû à son enfance et la relation qu'il entretenait avec notre père. Qui pourrait sortir indemne de ça ?

Je soupire et enfouis mon visage dans mon oreiller, en essayant de faire le vide de mon esprit. Il faut que je dorme et pour ça, il faut que j'arrête de penser à toute cette histoire. Pratiquement une heure passe, mais finalement je tombe dans les bras de Morphée.

Je me réveille, en alerte, sentant une présence dans ma chambre. Je me retourne et je suis rassuré de voir que ce n'est que Niklaus. Il est dans l'embrasure de la porte et ne semble pas savoir quoi faire. Je lui demande donc, inquiet :

"Niklaus, que fais-tu ici ?"

Il regarde ses pieds et me répond :

"Je n'arrive pas à dormir."

Je soupire de soulagement, ça je peux y remédier. Je repousse les draps d'un côté du lit et dit à mon frère :

"Viens là."

Il ne se fait pas prier et quelques secondes plus tard, il est allongé à côté de moi. Ou plutôt, en partie à côté et en partie sur moi. Sa tête est posée sur mon torse, son oreille pressé contre mon coeur. Je sais que ce bruit le rassure, c'est le cas depuis qu'il est bébé. Je caresse doucement ses cheveux et lui demande :

"Qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de dormir ?"

Il relève la tête et me regarde avec des larmes dans les yeux. Je m'inquiète immédiatement. Je m'apprête à lui demander ce qui ne va pas lorsqu'il murmure enfin :

"Tu es en colère contre moi ?"

Je fronce les sourcils, essayant de voir pourquoi mon frère penserait ça. Surtout qu'il se trouve actuellement, blotti contre moi. Chose que je ne lui laisse pas faire quand je suis en colère contre lui. Je lui demande :

"Pourquoi est-ce-que je le serais ?"

Il repose sa tête contre ma poitrine et murmure sa réponse :

"Katherina."

Je nous redresse afin de pouvoir lui faire face. Il faut qu'il arrête de s'en vouloir d'avoir mordu Katherina. Je le regarde dans les yeux, lorsque je lui explique, pas pour la première fois :

"Je t'ai déjà dit que je te pardonnais pour l'avoir mordue Niklaus. Ce n'était pas réellement de ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas contrôler le loup et j'en ai parfaitement conscience. Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir."

Il ne semble pas réellement convaincu. Je secoue la tête et soupire. Si un jour quelqu'un m'avait dit que Niklaus se sentirait coupable d'avoir blessé Katherina, je pense que je lui aurais rit au nez. Mais, à présent, cette situation ne m'amuse pas. Je ne sais pas comment lui faire comprendre que ce n'est pas de sa faute. Je cherche les mots justes, mais je suis coupé par Niklaus :

"Pas pour ça."

Je fronce à nouveau les sourcils, ne voyant pas où il veut en venir. Je lui demande :

"Pour quoi alors ?"

Il baisse à nouveau les yeux et me répond :

"Pour l'avoir fait fuir. Je sais que c'est de ma faute si elle est partie."

De nouveau, je le force à me regarder dans les yeux alors que je lui explique :

"Encore une fois, ce n'était pas de ta faute. Elle est jalouse de notre relation. Et d'ailleurs pas que de la nôtre, mais de celle de notre fratrie en général. Elle a du mal à comprendre à quel point nous sommes proches. Cela fait 1000 ans que nous vivons ensemble, il ne peut pas en être autrement. Ce bébé a juste été la goutte d'eau de trop, elle avait peur que cela brise notre couple, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Mais maintenant elle a compris, que certes vous passerez toujours en priorité pour moi, mais qu'elle fait aussi partie de cette famille. Et puis c'est grâce à toi si Katherina est revenue. Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, ni pour ces raisons, ni pour aucune autre. D'accord ?"

Il hoche la tête et je l'attire contre moi. Je crois que je préférais quand Niklaus ne se sentait jamais coupable ou en tout cas ne le montrait pas. Je savais alors comment le gérer, mais maintenant je me sens totalement démuni devant lui.


	22. Chapter 22

**POV Elijah**

Je suis à nouveau réveillé pendant la nuit, mais je remarque que Niklaus n'est plus là. Les draps sont froids, ce qui m'indique qu'il est parti depuis quelques temps déjà. Je me demande bien où il est passé et ce qui m'a réveillé. J'écoute les bruits de la maison et j'en repère un provenant de sa chambre. Je me lève et m'y dirige rapidement. Le son provient de la salle de bain et je vois mon petit frère penché au dessus des toilettes, en train de vomir. Je passe immédiatement en mode grand frère. Je m'approche de lui et commence à lui caresser le dos, tout en lui disant des mots d'encouragement :

"Chuuuut, ça va aller petit frère."

Il est inhabituel pour un vampire de vomir. Mais après tout, Niklaus attend un enfant. Les nausées sont donc peut-être normales. J'essaye de ne pas trop m'inquiéter pour le moment, même si c'est difficile. Je contacterai Keelin quand le soleil se lèvera, elle aura peut-être des informations à ce sujet.

Il faut encore quelques minutes, mais les vomissements s'arrêtent enfin. Niklaus tire la chasse d'eau, avant de se redresser et de se lever. Je m'éloigne un peu, lui donnant de l'espace. Mais je reste néanmoins dans la pièce, prêt à intervenir s'il a besoin de moi. Il se dirige vers le lavabo et je croise son regard dans le miroir. Le contact visuel ne dure qu'une demi-seconde, avant qu'il ne baisse les yeux et murmure :

"Désolé de t'avoir réveillé."

Je m'approche de lui à nouveau et je pose une main sur sa nuque :

"Tu n'as pas à être désolé pour ça Niklaus. Je veille sur toi, comme toujours. Tu te sens mieux maintenant ?"

Je le vois hausser les épaules, avant de répondre :

"Je n'ai plus envie de vomir mais j'ai toujours mal au ventre."

Je pensais que les crampes passeraient une fois que nous serions proches, mais visiblement ce n'est pas encore le cas. Est-ce-qu'il a juste besoin de temps ? Est-ce-que ça passera quand il aura repris des forces ? Est-ce-que ça durera pendant toute la grossesse ? Encore un tas de questions sans réponse et je déteste ça. Je connais beaucoup de choses, j'ai amassé énormément de connaissances au cours des derniers siècles. Mais là, je suis en territoire totalement inconnu et ça m'effraie. Surtout qu'à part une légende, nous n'avons aucune source d'informations. Je soupire et je vois Niklaus s'asseoir par terre dans la salle de bain, près des toilettes. Je lui demande :

"Tu ne veux pas retourner te coucher ?"

Je vois mon petit frère secouer la tête. Il a un bras autour de son ventre, signe de son inconfort. Je m'agenouille devant lui et lui dit :

"Pourquoi ?"

Il baisse la tête et me répond dans un murmure :

"Je suis toujours nauséeux."

Je m'assois à côté de lui et il pose immédiatement sa tête sur mon épaule. Le simple fait qu'il cherche ce contact et qu'il ne me dise pas de le laisser seul, me montre à quel point il se sent mal. Je passe un bras autour de ses épaules et caresse sa joue avec mon pouce. Je le sens se détendre mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir s'endormir. J'espère que ce n'est que temporaire et que ça ira mieux lorsqu'il reprendra des forces. Mais une chose est sûre, je resterai avec lui, même ici par terre dans cette salle de bain, tant qu'il aura besoin de moi.

Nous restons ainsi pendant quelques minutes, avant que je ne le sente s'agiter. Je m'inquiète immédiatement, pensant qu'il se sent mal à nouveau. Je m'éloigne de lui, lui laissant un peu de place mais il ne bouge pas. Je lui demande donc :

"Tu as envie de vomir à nouveau ?"

Il secoue la tête et je fronce les sourcils en le questionnant :

"Qui-y-t-il ?"

Il regarde ses mains et joue avec quand il me répond :

"Je… Tu… Tu es venu me chercher dans la cabane. Pourquoi ?"

Je me positionne face à lui et le force à me regarder dans les yeux. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait ça des dizaines de fois depuis qu'il est revenu. Il semble très peu sûr de lui et ça me brise. Il avait fait de gros progrès l'année dernière mais tout a été balayé en une seconde : le moment où je lui ai demandé de partir, le moment où je l'ai rejeté. Je secoue la tête, ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Niklaus a besoin que je reste fort, pas que je m'engage sur la voie de la culpabilité. Je prends donc ma voix la plus calme possible alors que je lui explique encore une fois pourquoi je suis venu le chercher :

"C'est évident Niklaus. Tu étais seul, perdu et gravement malade. Je voulais te récupérer et te savoir en sécurité."

Je pose une main sur son ventre avant de continuer :

"Vous savoir en sécurité."

Il rebaisse les yeux et des larmes commencent à couler lorsqu'il me demande :

"Donc si je n'avais pas porté ton enfant, tu m'aurais laissé là-bas ? Vous m'auriez abandonné pendant 7 ans encore une fois ? Ou plus longtemps ?"

Non, bien sûr que non. Je lui ai déjà expliqué que ce n'était pas le cas. Comment peut-il penser cela ? C'est mon petit frère, jamais je ne l'abandonnerai à nouveau. Surtout vu ce qu'il est arrivé la dernière fois que nous l'avons laissé seul. Je l'attire encore une fois contre moi. Niklaus a toujours été très émotif. C'est celui de la famille qui lutte le plus avec ses émotions. Mais avant, il les cachait derrière un masque de colère. Il le fait moins depuis ces années passées aux mains d'Esther. Néanmoins, j'ai l'impression qu'il les contrôle encore moins aujourd'hui. Je me demande s'il est sous l'influence des hormones de grossesse ou si c'est juste dû à la fatigue. Encore une question qui n'aura sûrement jamais de réponse. Par contre mon petit frère en a besoin d'une et je compte bien la lui donner. J'embrasse ses cheveux avant de lui dire :

"Bien sûr que je serais venu te chercher. Même si je ne le disais pas aux autres, j'étais inquiet de te savoir seul, après toutes les épreuves que tu as vécues. J'allais venir te chercher Niklaus. Je ne vais pas te mentir, je l'aurais certainement fait quelques jours plus tard, mais je serais venu. Et les autres ne t'auraient pas abandonné non plus. Nous avions décidé ensemble de te laisser mariner encore une semaine ou deux, et tu aurais pu rentrer à la maison. Plus jamais tu ne seras tout seul. "

Je le sens se détendre et il vient s'appuyer contre moi. Je le serre dans mes bras et j'essuie les larmes sur ses joues. Je l'entends à peine murmurer d'une voix enfantine :

"Promis ?"

Je souris et embrasse à nouveau ses cheveux avant de lui répondre :

"Promis petit frère."

Je sais qu'il aura certainement besoin que je lui répète un certain nombre de fois encore, mais je suis prêt à le faire pour son bien et pour le bien du bébé. Tout comme je suis prêt à rester assis, sur le sol froid de cette salle de bain, toute la nuit s'il le faut. Je ferai n'importe quoi pour eux et pour ma famille.

Après un câlin de quelques minutes, je m'assois à nouveau près de Niklaus et il pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Je le vois bailler, mais je lui parle avant qu'il ne s'endorme :

"Demain, il faudra que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi."

Il semble surpris quand il me demande :

"Quoi ?"

"Il faudra que tu appelles Caroline pour lui dire que tu vas bien. Elle est inquiète pour toi."

Je le vois sourire en pensant à la blonde. Mon petit frère est réellement amoureux de cette femme et il me le confirme en me répondant :

"Je le ferai."

"Puis, ça évitera qu'elle vienne me botter les fesses pour ne pas m'occuper de toi correctement."

Je l'entends rire et je sais que nous sommes en bonne voie pour retrouver notre relation passée. Les minutes passent et je le sens s'appuyer de plus en plus contre moi, signe qu'il s'endort. C'est une bonne chose, il a besoin de sommeil pour récupérer des forces. Et la douleur a dû enfin se calmer, autrement il n'aurait pas été capable de tomber dans les bras de Morphée. J'attends quelques minutes pour être sûr qu'il soit bien endormi, avant de me lever. Je me penche pour le prendre dans mes bras et le mener jusqu'à sa chambre. Il sera mieux installé dans son lit que sur le sol froid de la salle de bain. Je fais le plus rapidement possible, tout en faisant des gestes doux, afin de ne pas perturber son repos plus que mérité.

Une fois mon petit frère installé bien au chaud sous ses draps, je vais chercher un livre dans ma chambre. Je reviens quelques secondes plus tard et m'installe sur une chaise, près du lit. Je ne dormirai plus cette nuit, prêt à intervenir si Niklaus a besoin de mon aide. Je plonge dans mon roman, tout en gardant une oreille concentrée sur la respiration et les battements de coeur de mon petit frère et de notre enfant.


	23. Chapter 23

**POV Elijah**

Le reste de la nuit passe sans autre perturbation. Niklaus dort d'un sommeil profond et je suppose que c'est la première fois depuis la morsure de Katherina. Il en a besoin, pour lui et pour ce petit être qui grandit en lui. J'observe son ventre, toujours plat et essaye d'imaginer la forme qu'il aura dans quelques mois. J'ai toujours dû mal à croire que ça nous arrive à nous, à cette famille maudite depuis des siècles. Pour tout dire, rien de vraiment bon nous est arrivé dans nos longues vies. Elles ont été parsemées d'embûches, de trahisons, de colère et de sang. Nous avons véritablement connu le bonheur qu'à très peu de reprises. J'espère que cette naissance changera la donne, que nous arriverons à construire un foyer chaleureux et heureux pour cet enfant. Si seulement, il pouvait être le béton qui liera cette famille et la bouffée d'air frais permettant de sortir des eaux troubles dans lesquelles nous plongeons de plus en plus profondément chaque jour. Je mets tellement d'espoir en cet enfant, peut-être même trop pour un être qui n'est pas encore né. Est-ce vraiment une bonne chose de mettre un tel poids sur des épaules aussi frêles ? Mais si lui n'y arrive pas, personne d'autre ne pourra le faire, ça j'en suis certain. Cela fait des siècles que j'essaye en vain de rassembler cette famille. Il y a bien quelques moments où nous avons pu être heureux tous ensemble, mais ces moments finissaient toujours en un bain de sang, provoqué par l'un ou l'autre de mes frères et soeurs.

Je suis sorti de mes pensées par un message de Rebekah me demandant des nouvelles de notre frère. Je regarde l'heure et voit qu'il est 8 heures. Je sors de la chambre, ne voulant pas déranger Niklaus qui dort encore, et j'appelle ma soeur. Elle décroche immédiatement et me demande :

"Comment va-t-il ?"

Pas de bonjour, ni rien d'autre. Cela ne m'étonne pas plus que ça. Malgré les apparences et leurs conflits réguliers, ils sont très proches. Et Rebekah est inquiète pour Niklaus. Je ne me formalise donc pas et lui répond :

"Il pourrait aller mieux. Il a toujours des crampes à l'estomac et il a vomi cette nuit."

Je sais que ce n'est sûrement pas la réponse qu'elle attendait, mais je me dois d'être honnête avec elle. Seul le silence me répond et je l'imagine sans mal en train de se ronger la lèvre inférieure, inquiète pour notre frère. J'essaye de la rassurer même si je suis aussi perdu qu'elle :

"Il ira bien, tu verras. Et puis tu connais Niklaus, il rebondit toujours très rapidement."

"Ouais."

A sa réponse, je sais qu'elle n'est pas convaincue. Je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir, vu que je ne suis pas convaincu non plus. Même si je sais que Niklaus est un originel et que rien ne peut le tuer, je suis quand même inquiet pour lui. Je n'aime pas le voir souffrir comme ça. Et puis, le bébé lui est vulnérable et peut mourir. Je ne sais si mon demi-frère s'en remettra si cela arrivait, surtout au vu de son état émotionnel actuel. Pour être honnête, je ne suis pas sûr que je m'en remettrai moi-même.

Je secoue la tête, essayant de chasser mes sombres pensées, avant de demander à Rebekah qui est toujours à l'autre bout de la ligne :

"Keelin est réveillée ? J'aimerais lui parler."

"Oui, je te la passe."

Il y a des voix au loin, ainsi que des bruits de couverts. Je suppose que Keelin et Freya sont actuellement en train de petit déjeuner. En temps normal, je ne les dérangerais pas pendant un repas mais là j'ai besoin de réponses avant que Niklaus se réveille. J'entends la voix de la jeune femme au téléphone :

"Bonjour Elijah. Que puis-je pour toi ?"

"Bonjour Keelin. Je vais aller droit au but. Niklaus a toujours des crampes à l'estomac et il a vomi cette nuit."

Un silence de quelques secondes s'installe et je suppose qu'elle réfléchit à sa réponse. Je lui en demande certainement beaucoup. Mais c'est la seule louve en qui j'ai confiance, la seule d'entre nous qui connaisse cette légende et la seule qui a fait des études de médecine. Elle est celle qui détient le plus de connaissances sur l'état actuel de Niklaus. Donc j'espère qu'elle va m'apporter des réponses. C'est ce qu'elle fait quelques secondes plus tard :

"Ecoute, je n'y connais pas grand chose en grossesse masculine de loup-garou. Je suppose que c'est normal. Le corps de Klaus n'est pas fait pour accueillir un enfant. Le bébé utilise la magie qu'il puise en vous, pour adapter ce milieu hostile en un milieu qui lui est plus favorable. Ce changement est certainement douloureux pour le porteur. Sans parler du fait qu'il est assez faible en ce moment."

Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que cela soit temporaire et que l'état de Niklaus s'améliore. En parlant du loup, j'entends du bruit à l'étage, signe qu'il est en train de se réveiller, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Je remercie rapidement Keelin avant de raccrocher et de gagner la chambre de mon petit frère.

Je le retrouve en boule, un bras autour de l'estomac. Je soupire, j'espérais que ces quelques heures de sommeil ait fait des merveilles, mais sans grande surprise, ce n'est pas le cas. Je m'assois à côté de lui et il vient immédiatement contre moi. Je caresse la base de sa nuque avec mon pouce et lui demande, même si je connais déjà la réponse :

"Ca ne va pas mieux ?"

Il me répond d'une voix rauque :

"Non."

Nous restons quelques minutes comme ça. Je prends le temps de l'observer. Il semble perdu dans ses pensées. Ses traits sont tirés par la fatigue, l'inquiétude et la douleur. Il a des cernes sous les yeux et il est pâle. Ce dernier point est certainement dû au manque de sang. Ce qu'il a bu hier, a fini dans les toilettes pendant la nuit. Je me redresse, prêt à aller lui chercher de quoi se rassasier quand il me demande :

"Tu vas où ?"

"Dans la cuisine, te chercher une poche de sang."

Je le vois grimacer et il me répond :

"Je n'ai pas faim."

Je reprends mon geste sur sa nuque alors que je lui explique :

"Je sais petit frère, mais tu as besoin de retrouver toutes tes forces. Et pour ça, tu dois te nourrir. Tu te sentiras mieux après."

Je l'entends soupirer. Il sait que je ne céderai pas sur ce point. C'est pour son bien et celui du bébé. Il s'éloigne de moi et me tourne le dos. Lorsque je passe le pas de la porte, je l'entends dire :

"C'est toi qui nettoiera quand je vomirai alors."

Je souris et secoue la tête. De toutes façons, même s'il allait bien, ce n'est pas Niklaus qui ferait le ménage. Quand nous n'avons pas de domestiques pour le faire, c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe. Mes frères et soeurs préféraient vivre dans une porcherie que de toucher un balai.

Je prends une poche de sang dans le frigo, avant de remonter dans la chambre de Niklaus. Je le retrouve dans la même position que quand je suis parti. Il est dos à la porte, le bras toujours autour de l'estomac et les genoux légèrement remontés vers sa poitrine. Il a les yeux fermés mais je sais qu'il ne dort pas. Sa respiration et ses battements de coeur sont trop rapides pour ça. Je pose la poche sur la table de chevet avant d'ordonner à Nillaus :

"Assis-toi."

Je l'entends bougonner mais il le fait néanmoins. Il s'assoit contre la tête du lit, le bras toujours autour de son ventre. Je lui tends le sac de sang, mais il ne le prend pas. Il me regarde avec des yeux de chien battu, fait la moue et murmure :

"Je n'en veux vraiment pas Lijah."

Il croit vraiment me faire céder avec ses yeux et l'utilisation de mon surnom. Avec quatre frères et soeurs plus jeunes, j'ai appris à être immunisé contre ça, en général. Il m'est arrivé de céder à l'un ou l'autre à l'occasion, notamment à celui qui est juste en face de moi. Mais je ne le ferai pas cette fois-ci :

"Cesse de faire l'enfant Niklaus. C'est pour ton bien."

Il continue de faire la moue mais il prend la poche. Il l'ouvre et boit une seule gorgée avant de l'éloigner. Je reste patient et lui dit :

"Bois encore."

Je vois bien qu'il lutte, ne sachant pas s'il doit m'écouter ou faire ce qu'il veut. Il a certainement peur que je parte s'il choisit la deuxième solution. A une époque, il aurait jeté le sac de sang et il aurait crié. Aujourd'hui, il semble totalement perdu et je déteste ça. Même s'il était plus difficile à gérer à l'époque, je préférais largement quand il hurlait et n'en faisait qu'à sa tête. Au moins, je savais quoi faire et je pouvais prédire ses prochains gestes. En ce moment, je suis en terrain totalement inconnu. Mais je sais une chose, c'est que mon petit frère a besoin d'un câlin. Je m'assois donc près de lui et il vient contre moi à nouveau. Je passe un bras autour de ses épaules et lui explique :

"Je ne fais pas ça pour t'embêter Niklaus. Tu dois boire du sang pour aller mieux."

Sa réponse n'est qu'un murmure :

"Mais je risque de vomir."

Je sais que c'est une possibilité mais il n'a pas vraiment le choix. Le sang lui donne envie de vomir mais c'est aussi la chose qui lui donnera des forces et l'aidera à combattre les nausées. J'essaye donc de lui expliquer :

"Je sais mais tu te sentiras mal tant que tu n'auras pas repris des forces. Et pour ça il faut que tu boives du sang."

Il m'écoute et apporte la poche à sa bouche. Il boit deux petites gorgées avant de l'éloigner à nouveau. Je prends le sang. Je ne veux pas le forcer à trop boire pour le moment, il vomirait à coup sûr. Je lui tourne le dos pour poser la poche sur la table de chevet et je lui dis :

"Tu vois, tu as réussi à boire sans…"

Et là, j'entends du bruit derrière moi. Je me retourne pour voir Niklaus se diriger rapidement vers la salle de bain. Je me lève à mon tour et le suit, inquiet. Je le retrouve, agenouillé devant les toilettes, en train de vomir à nouveau. Je me positionne derrière lui, comme la dernière fois. Et je caresse son dos. Je m'en veux un peu de l'avoir forcé à boire, mais je n'avais pas réellement le choix. Il avait besoin de se nourrir et j'espérais que cela l'aide avec la nausée.

Entre deux vomissements, je l'entends me dire :

"Rappelle moi de te poignarder la prochaine fois que tu me forces à boire du sang."

Je souris. Je ne pensais pas que les menaces de poignards m'avaient manqué, mais je me rends compte que c'est le cas. Mon vieux frère ne se trouve pas loin de la surface.


	24. Chapter 24

**POV Elijah**

Lorsque Niklaus arrête enfin de vomir, je lui propose d'aller dans le salon, afin que nous puissions discuter un peu de ce que nous allons faire après. Ce bébé va changer nos vies à court et long terme. Nous devons préparer son arrivée et sa protection. Dès que nos ennemis apprendront son existence, il va devenir une cible facile, le moyen de nous atteindre. Et nous devons tout faire pour empêcher cela.

Lorsque nous arrivons dans le salon, je résiste à la tentation de me servir de bourbon. Je sais que Niklaus ne peut pas en boire pendant sa grossesse, même s'il en a très certainement envie. Je m'abstiens donc de prendre un verre et je m'assois sur le divan. Il me rejoint quelques secondes plus tard et pose ses pieds sur la table basse. Il sait que je déteste ça. En temps normal, je lui dirai de les retirer immédiatement mais au vu de son état, il a un laisser-passer aujourd'hui.

La fin de la matinée passe comme ça. Nous discutons, essayant de tout organiser pour l'arrivée de notre enfant. Nous avons oublié des choses, ça j'en suis sûr. Mais au moins, nous avons préparé la base. J'aime bien que tout soit organisé. Je suis agréablement surpris par l'implication de Niklaus. Je ne pensais pas qu'il prendrait aussi bien cette grossesse. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il rejette tout en bloc, qu'il nie l'évidence, qu'il crie, qu'il s'énerve face à cette nouvelle, voire qu'il rejette cet enfant. Et pourtant rien de tout cela n'est arrivé. Il semble calme, même trop calme. Je me demande si c'est la captivité d'Esther qui l'a changé à ce point ou si c'est le calme avant la tempête. Actuellement, j'opte plutôt pour la première proposition vu que Niklaus semble vouloir s'impliquer. Mais je garderai un oeil sur lui et je verrai au jour le jour son comportement.

Nous arrêtons uniquement notre conversation sur les coups de midi afin de pouvoir se restaurer. Mais encore une fois, Niklaus est incapable de garder le sang qu'il ingère. Et il s'affaiblit. En temps normal, un vampire peut passer plusieurs jours sans se nourrir, mais le bébé pompe l'énergie et la magie de Niklaus. Il a donc besoin de sang pour les restaurer. Ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est pourquoi il se met subitement à vomir. Cela n'arrivait pas quand nous étions au manoir. Enfin je crois. J'ai comme un doute à présent et une fois que les vomissements se sont calmés, je demande à mon petit frère :

"Niklaus, tu vomissais quand nous étions au manoir ?"

Le fait qu'il ne me regarde pas et qu'il rougisse me sert de réponse. Je prends une profonde inspiration, essayant de rester calme, avant de le questionner :

"Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?"

Il murmure, encore une fois, sa réponse :

"Je… je pensais que tu étais en colère et que tu t'en fichais de ce qui pouvait m'arriver."

Je pose une main sur sa nuque avant d'essayer de le rassurer :

"Niklaus, je n'étais pas en colère contre toi. Et même si c'était le cas, jamais au grand jamais, je ne me 'ficherai' de ce qu'il t'arrive. Tu es mon petit frère et je tiens à toi. Pour toujours et à jamais."

Niklaus recule un peu pour appuyer son dos contre mon torse avant de répondre :

"Pour toujours et à jamais."

Nous restons quelques secondes comme ça, immobiles, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. Chaque jour, je maudis encore plus Esther pour ce qu'elle a fait à Niklaus. Il n'a jamais été aussi peu sûr de lui. Enfin, il a toujours eu peur qu'on l'abandonne, mais il ne le montrait pas aussi ouvertement. Notre mère est morte depuis plus d'un an, mais ses actions ont encore des répercussions aujourd'hui. Je me demande bien pendant combien de temps ça sera encore le cas. Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça. Je pousse légèrement Niklaus et lui dit :

"Allez, rince-toi la bouche et tu vas aller te reposer un peu."

Il fait ce que je lui demande mais une fois que nous sommes sortis de la salle de bain, il me dit :

"Je ne veux pas dormir."

Est-ce-qu'il ne veut pas dormir ou est-ce-qu'il ne veut pas rester seul ? J'opte pour la seconde solution mais je ne vais pas lui demander. Je lui propose plutôt :

"Nous pouvons nous réinstaller dans le salon si tu veux. Tu pourras t'allonger sur le divan."

Cette idée semble lui plaire et quelques minutes plus tard, nous sommes tous les deux installés sur le canapé. Il est allongé et à sa tête posée sur mes genoux. Un de ses bras entoure toujours son estomac, signe qu'il a encore des crampes. Il ne semble pas vouloir ou pas pouvoir s'endormir. J'aimerais trouver un moyen pour calmer sa douleur, mais je n'en connais aucun. J'envisage de plus en plus de le ramener au manoir, au moins là-bas Freya pourra certainement lui donner quelque chose. Même si cela fait du bien de se retrouver que tous les deux, loin du brouhaha habituel de la famille, sa santé et son bien être passent avant tout.

Je lui demande donc :

"Tu veux rentrer au manoir Niklaus ?"

Sa réponse est immédiate :

"Non."

Il semble être inquiet quand il me répond. Il ne veut sûrement pas faire face au reste de la famille. En même temps, je le comprends. Il ne se sent certainement pas le bienvenu là-bas. Kol a agi agressivement à l'égard de Niklaus, comme souvent. Ces deux là peuvent être extrêmement proches un jour et le lendemain se poignarder dans le dos. Leur relation est comme ça depuis 1000 ans. Je n'ai pas envie de lui forcer la main pour rentrer, mais je le ferai si c'est nécessaire pour sa santé et celle de l'enfant. J'essaye donc de le persuader :

"Freya pourra te donner quelque chose pour te soulager."

Il hausse les épaules et ne semble pas réellement enchanté. Je continue d'essayer :

"Je te propose un marché. J'appelle Keelin pour savoir si elle connaît quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider. Si elle le fait et que le traitement fonctionne, on reste ici. Par contre, dans le cas contraire, on rentre à la maison. Ca te va ?"

"Ouais, marché conclus."

Il espère tout comme moi, que Keelin aura une idée qui nous permettra de rester ici. Je sors mon téléphone et appelle rapidement la louve qui décroche presque immédiatement :

"Elijah, il y a un problème ?"

"Le même que ce matin. Niklaus vomit le sang qu'il boit et a des crampes. Il m'a avoué plus tôt que c'était déjà le cas quand nous étions au manoir."

Je baisse mon regard sur lui et le voir légèrement rougir. Si seulement il me l'avait dit avant, bien des problèmes auraient pu être évités. Je soupire, avant de me reconcentrer sur la conversation et de continuer :

"Tu ne sais pas ce que je pourrais lui donner pour le soulager, au moins un peu ?"

Niklaus, tout comme moi, attend la réponse de Keelin :

"Tu pourrais peut-être lui donner des médicaments pour les humains. Je ne sais pas si cela sera efficace mais en tout cas, il ne devrait pas y avoir de risques. Je t'envoie un message avec les noms. Tu devrais les trouver dans n'importe quelle pharmacie."

Je remercie rapidement la louve avant de raccrocher. Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que cela soit efficace. Je commence à me lever et je vois Niklaus se redresser. Je pose une main sur son épaule pour l'arrêter :

"Toi, tu restes ici et tu te reposes."

Il me répond :

"Mais je ne veux pas dormir."

Et il ne veut pas rester seul. Mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Cela ne sert à rien de lui faire faire de la route juste pour aller chercher des médicaments. Il est mieux ici à se reposer. Je m'agenouille pour être à sa hauteur et lui dit :

"Tu n'as qu'à appeler Caroline, tu m'as promis que tu le ferais."

Je vois bien qu'il ne semble pas convaincu et qu'il résiste contre l'envie de me demander de rester. Je pose ma main sur sa joue et le rassure :

"Tu n'as rien à craindre ici. La maison est totalement sécurisée et je serai de retour avant que tu le saches, d'accord ?"

Il hoche la tête en réponse. Je me redresse et lui demande :

"Tu as ton téléphone sur toi ?"

"Non, il est dans ma chambre."

Je vais le chercher et je le ramène dans le salon. Je le tends à Niklaus :

"Tiens. Je serai bientôt de retour petit frère."

Il ne me répond pas. Je commence à partir et en passant la porte d'entrée j'entends :

"Salut Caroline."

Je souris, Niklaus a suivi mes conseils et appelle la jeune femme blonde. J'espère qu'elle restera avec lui et le divertira pendant mon absence. Je décide d'utiliser la vitesse vampirique pour faire le trajet le plus rapidement possible. Il me faut environ 20 minutes pour tout faire.

Lorsque je franchis le pas de la porte, je suis surpris d'être accueilli par le silence. Je vais dans le salon et je souris en voyant Niklaus profondément endormi, son téléphone toujours dans sa main. Je lui retire délicatement, ne voulant pas qu'il se réveille s'il venait à tomber. Je pose le sac contenant les médicaments sur la table basse, avant de retirer ma veste de costume, avec laquelle je recouvre l'hybride. Je décide de le laisser à son sommeil, il en a certainement bien plus besoin que du médicament. Je m'assois sur un fauteuil, non loin du canapé et je veille sur mon petit frère.


	25. Chapter 25

**POV Elijah**

Niklaus dort toute l'après-midi, tandis que moi je lis un livre. Je suis heureux de voir qu'il peut se reposer et j'espère récupérer des forces. Vers 18 heures, sa respiration devient plus rapide et moins profonde et je sais qu'il est sur le point de se réveiller. Je marque ma page avant de le fermer. J'observe mon petit frère se réveiller doucement. Au début, il garde les yeux fermés, écoutant sans doute les bruits alentours, cherchant à savoir s'il est en sécurité ou non. Puis il les ouvre et se redresse lentement. Je lui demande doucement :

"Bien dormi ?"

Il hoche la tête et je souris. Il n'est pas encore totalement réveillé et il est rare que je puisse le voir comme ça, les cheveux totalement en bataille, les yeux encore remplis de sommeil. Il baille et s'étire, avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé, ma veste de costume posée négligemment à côté de lui. Mais je ne lui dis rien à ce sujet et je lui laisse quelques minutes pour se réveiller totalement avant de le questionner :

"Comment te sens-tu ?"

Il hausse les épaules avant de répondre :

"Moins fatigué, mais j'ai toujours des crampes."

Je lui montre le sac de pharmacie quand je lui demande :

"Tu veux essayer de prendre les médicaments et de boire un peu de sang ?"

"Pourquoi pas. Au pire, je vomirai encore une fois."

C'est une façon de voir les choses. Pour ma part, j'espère juste que les médicaments fassent effet et qu'il arrive à garder le sang en lui. Ca réglerait pas mal de nos soucis.

Je me lève et lui dit :

"Reste ici. Je vais te chercher ce qu'il faut."

Je me dirige rapidement vers la cuisine. Je prends deux verres, un que je remplis d'eau et l'autre de sang. Je les amène dans le salon. Je lui tends le premier, ainsi que les médicaments :

"Avale ça d'abord. Et dans quelques minutes, tu pourras essayer le sang."

Il grimace en avalant les médicaments. Nous attendons tous les deux, tendus, prêts à courir dans la salle de bain en cas de besoin. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, Niklaus tapote la place à côté de lui et me dit :

"Assis toi, je ne pense pas que je vais vomir."

C'est déjà une bonne chose. J'essaye de le faire penser à autre chose, en attendant que les médicaments fassent effet :

"Alors, ça s'est bien passé avec Caroline ?"

Il sourit légèrement, avant de me répondre :

"C'était bien. Ou en tout cas, le début était bien. Je ne me souviens pas vraiment du reste, je crois que je me suis endormi alors qu'elle me parlait."

"C'est que tu en avais besoin."

Il me regarde, un peu inquiet et me demande :

"Tu crois qu'elle m'en voudra ?"

Je souris de voir Klaus inquiet des sentiments de Caroline. Cela montre à quel point il tient à elle et qu'il ne veut pas qu'elle s'éloigne. Je le rassure :

"Ne t'inquiète pas, elle ne t'en voudra pas. Elle sait que tu as besoin de sommeil au vu de ton état. Tu lui as parlé de la douleur et des vomissements ?"

Il regarde ses mains en me répondant :

"Non, je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter à ce sujet. Puis moins de personnes le savent, mieux c'est."

La dernière partie est seulement murmurée. Je sais qu'il a honte d'être aussi faible, même si ce n'est pas de sa faute. Il ne veut pas que les gens sachent à quel point il est vulnérable maintenant et je le comprends. En plus de sa fierté et de sa réputation qui en prendraient un coup, certains pourraient essayer d'en profiter pour le blesser lui ou l'enfant. Après je suis sûr que Caroline n'aurait rien dit à personne. Mais elle se serait certainement inquiétée encore plus pour mon frère.

Nous restons dans un silence confortable pendant quelques minutes, chacun perdu dans ses pensées. J'aimerais bien entrer dans la tête de mon petit frère pour voir à quoi il pense. Est-ce-qu'il envisage notre avenir avec le bébé ? Est-ce-qu'il imagine comment sa relation, avec une certaine jeune femme blonde, peut évoluer ? Est-ce-qu'il s'inquiète pour notre enfant ? Je ne le saurai sûrement jamais. Par contre, je vois qu'il se détend, je lui demande donc :

"Les médicaments commencent à agir ?"

"Oui, les crampes sont moins douloureuses."

Au moins, le médicament contre la douleur semble fonctionner. Reste à savoir si l'autre est aussi efficace. Je lui propose donc :

"Tu veux essayer de boire un peu de sang ?"

"Oui, je me sens beaucoup moins nauséeux. Je pense que je vais pouvoir le garder."

C'est une excellente nouvelle. Je lui tends son verre qu'il prend, avant de me demander :

"Tu ne prends pas un verre de sang ?"

"Je le ferai quand je serai sûr que tu ne vomis pas le tien."

Il prend une gorgée prudente et attend quelques secondes avant d'en prendre une autre. Et rapidement, il sirote son verre. Je lui conseille de boire lentement avant d'aller me chercher un peu de sang pour me nourrir aussi. Lorsque je reviens dans le salon, Niklaus a déjà commencé à reprendre des couleurs et ses cernes s'estompent peu à peu. Le sang fait effet. Je m'installe près de lui et j'envois rapidement un message à Keelin et Rebekah, pour les informer de cette bonne nouvelle. Il ne reste plus qu'à faire le stock de médicaments pour les 8 prochains mois et les choses devraient bien aller.

La soirée passe tranquillement. J'essaye d'en apprendre un peu plus sur Caroline, tandis que Niklaus me pose des questions sur le roman que je suis en train de lire. Le seul moment un peu tendu, est quand mon frère évoque le voyage que je devais faire avec Katherina. J'ai rapidement compris qu'il était inquiet que je parte malgré sa grossesse. J'ai essayé de le rassurer du mieux que je pouvais sur le fait que ce voyage n'était plus à l'ordre du jour, que nous ne partirons pas de si tôt et que ce n'était absolument pas de sa faute. Niklaus a tendance à se sentir coupable en ce moment et je ne veux pas en rajouter. Il doit être stressé le moins possible.

Finalement, je le vois lutter à nouveau contre le sommeil, sa tête à nouveau posée sur mon épaule. Il n'y a rien d'étonnant à ça. Il lui faudra encore plusieurs jours et un certain nombre de poches de sang pour qu'il récupère. Et puis, à ma connaissance, les grossesses fatiguent souvent. Je conseille donc mon petit frère :

"Tu devrais aller te coucher Niklaus."

"Je n'ai pas envie, j'en ai marre d'être allongé. Je me sentirai mieux après avoir bu un autre verre de sang."

Ses protestations me rassurent sur le fait qu'il aille mieux. Mais je ne peux pas céder, ça ne serait pas prudent pour lui de se nourrir à nouveau. Je lui explique :

"Ca ne serait pas très prudent de faire ça Niklaus. Tu as bu très peu de sang ces derniers temps. Tu risques de vomir si tu en bois beaucoup d'un seul coup."

Avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, je me lève et le prend dans mes bras pour le porter :

"Pas de protestation, c'est l'heure d'aller au lit."

Il se tait, signe qu'il est quand même très fatigué. Il pose sa tête sur mon épaule et il est presque endormi au moment où j'arrive dans sa chambre. Je l'aide à se préparer pour la nuit et à se coucher. Juste avant de quitter sa chambre, je lui dis :

"Je suis juste à côté si tu as besoin de moi cette nuit."

Seul son léger ronflement me répond.


	26. Chapter 26

**POV Elijah**

Je suis réveillé en pleine nuit et avant même d'avoir ouvert les yeux, j'entends Niklaus vomir. J'espérais tellement que les médicaments fonctionnent, mais il les élimine certainement trop rapidement pour que cela soit réellement efficace. Et à cause du bébé, il ne peut pas en prendre beaucoup. Je me lève et me dirige vers la salle de bain. Je trouve mon petit frère agenouillé, une fois de plus, devant les toilettes. Je prends un gant que je mouille avant de le poser sur la nuque de Niklaus et de me positionner derrière lui. Je caresse son dos. Nous restons comme ça jusqu'à ce que les vomissements se calment. Je brise alors le silence :

"Bon ça suffit, je te ramène au manoir."

Il est dos à moi, mais je peux imaginer son visage déterminé lorsqu'il me répond :

"Non."

Je sais qu'il n'a pas envie de rentrer mais nous n'avons plus d'autre recours. Donc je ne lui cède pas :

"Ca faisait parti du marché Niklaus. Les médicaments ne fonctionnent pas donc nous rentrons."

Il proteste à nouveau :

"Oui mais..."

En temps normal, je serai heureux de voir que Niklaus a repris assez d'assurance pour discuter mes choix, mais ce n'est pas le bon moment pour le faire. Je durcis donc ma voix lorsque je l'interromps :

"Il n'y a pas de mais. Nous rentrons, un peu c'est tout."

Je le vois baisser la tête et il tremble un peu. Je n'ai aucun doute qu'il est en train de combattre ses larmes. Malgré qu'un an soit passé depuis sa libération, il a toujours du mal à faire face aux cris ou à la colère de quelqu'un. Je m'en veux d'avoir été dur, mais je suis fatigué et inquiet pour lui. Je pose ma main sur sa nuque et je lui présente mes excuses :

"Je suis désolé Niklaus, mais nous devons rentrer. Une fois que nous aurons trouvé comment combattre tes nausées et tes crampes, nous repartirons tous les deux si tu le souhaites. Mais pour le moment, la seule chose qui est importante est votre santé, à tous les deux."

Je pose une main sur son ventre pour expliciter mes propos. Il n'y a pas que sa santé en jeu à l'heure actuelle, il y a aussi la vie de notre enfant. J'espère que ce dernier point le convaincra que c'est la bonne chose à faire. Et je sais que j'ai gagné lorsqu'il me répond :

"D'accord, rentrons."

Je fais une légère pression sur sa nuque avant de me lever. Je l'aide à faire de même. Il se rince la bouche et sort de la salle de bain. Je ne sais pas s'il boude parce qu'il est obligé de rentrer, s'il a peur pour la même raison ou s'il est juste épuisé, mais il ne dit pas un mot. Je le suis dans sa chambre et je vois quelques affaires éparpillées. Je lui ordonne gentiment :

"Va t'allonger un peu pendant que je range nos affaires."

Il ne proteste pas et s'allonge tandis que je range ses affaires. Je sens son regard posé sur moi, mais il reste sur le lit, totalement immobile. Je n'en tiens pas compte et je boucle sa valise. Je vais ensuite dans ma chambre pour faire la même chose, avant descendre et sortir pour mettre nos bagages dans le coffre de ma voiture. Je remonte alors chercher mon petit frère. Il n'a pas bougé, je m'approche du lit et pose une main sur son épaule :

"Viens. Plus vite nous serons partis, plus vite nous serons arrivés et nous pourrons trouver de quoi te soigner."

Encore une fois, il fait ce que je lui demande en silence. Je suppose qu'il est inquiet de rentrer et d'affronter le reste de notre famille. Je ne peux pas lui promettre que tout ira bien car moi-même j'appréhende les futures actions de Finn et Kol. J'espère juste que je me trompe au sujet du premier et que le deuxième se montrera plus mature qu'à l'accoutumée, mais j'ai peu d'espoir. Néanmoins, une fois installés dans la voiture, j'essaye de rassurer Niklaus sans lui mentir :

"Rebekah et Freya seront heureuses de te revoir. Et puis tu te sentiras mieux après."

"Ouais."

Il ne semble pas convaincu, mais je ne sais pas comment le rassurer. Je pose une main sur bras et lui murmure doucement :

"Ca va aller petit frère et je serai avec toi, tout le temps."

Il hausse juste les épaules et fixe un point au delà du pare brise. Je ne dis rien de plus et je démarre la voiture. Au bout de quelques kilomètres, je remarque qu'il joue avec ses mains, signe qu'il est nerveux. Il le faisait de moins en en moins souvent, mais c'est une habitude qu'il semble avoir repris après la morsure de Katherina. Je lui demande :

"Niklaus, qu'est-ce-qui te travaille ?"

"Tu crois que Finn veut vraiment faire du mal au bébé ?"

J'ai presque envie de ne pas être honnête avec lui, au moins il ne serait pas inquiet et moins stressé. Mais il a besoin de rester sur ses gardes, donc je lui réponds :

"Je ne vais pas te mentir Niklaus, je n'en sais rien. Il ne semblait pas réellement opposé à l'idée mais je reste méfiant. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, je serai là pour vous protéger, tous les deux. Il ne vous arrivera rien au manoir, je te le promets."

"D'accord."

Je suis toujours étonné de voir à quel point Niklaus peut me faire confiance par moment. Des fois, il est tellement paranoïaque, que je peux dire ou faire ce que je veux, il ne m'écoutera. Et à d'autres moments, il suffit d'une phrase et il me croit. Il y a bien longtemps que j'ai cessé de chercher à comprendre comment marche le cerveau de mon petit frère. D'ailleurs, il a l'air de s'être endormi une nouvelle fois. Au moins, il ne souffre pas comme ça et il récupère des forces.

Les heures passent lentement et finalement nous arrivons devant le manoir. A l'instant où je gare la voiture, Rebekah sort de la maison. Je l'ai appelée sur la route, pour les prévenir tous de notre arrivée. Elle se dirige immédiatement vers nous et demande inquiète :

"Comment va-t-il ?"

Je jette un coup d'oeil à Niklaus, toujours endormi dans le siège passager, avant de lui répondre :

"Il dort pour le moment. Et il ira mieux quand il arrivera à s'alimenter sans vomir."

"Freya est en train de regarder pour des potions."

J'espère qu'elle va rapidement trouver quelque chose. Je me dirige vers la porte passager et je l'ouvre doucement. Niklaus ne bouge pas, toujours endormi, la tête tournée vers le côté conducteur. Je suis surpris qu'il ne se réveille pas, il est en général sur ses gardes et ne dort jamais très profondément. Mais mon coeur se réchauffe en pensant qu'il se sent assez bien pour le faire avec moi.

Je me penche en avant pour détacher doucement sa ceinture, avant de le prendre dans mes bras pour le porter jusqu'à sa chambre. A part un léger mouvement de tête pour la positionner contre ma poitrine, il ne réagit pas. Rebekah ferme la portière derrière moi et nous nous dirigeons vers le manoir. Je suis quand même inquiet que Niklaus ne se soit pas réveillé. Même s'il se sent en sécurité avec moi, il devrait être sorti du sommeil au moment où je l'ai soulevé. Le manque de sang et le bébé l'épuise encore plus que je ne le pensais. Et au vu du regard de Rebekah sur notre frère, je ne suis pas le seul inquiet.

Avec l'aide de notre soeur, il ne faut que quelques minutes avant que Niklaus soit enfoui sous les couvertures, dans sa chambre. Je le borde et dépose un baiser fraternel sur son front avant de demander à Rebekah :

"Tu peux rester avec lui, je dois parler à Freya ?"

"Bien sûr Elijah, tu n'as même pas besoin de le demander."

Je la vois s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, avant de prendre une des mains de Niklaus dans la sienne. Je quitte la chambre, sachant mon frère en sécurité pendant mon absence. Je me dirige alors, rapidement, vers la pièce de Freya qui lui sert de bureau/atelier de sorcellerie/rangements. Lorsque j'entre, je la vois assise, un livre grand ouvert devant elle. Je toque à la porte pour signaler ma présence et elle relève la tête vers moi. La première chose que je remarque est à quel point elle semble fatiguée. Je lui demande inquiet :

"Tu vas bien Freya?"

Elle hausse les épaules et me répond :

"Ca va. Je n'ai juste pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière. J'ai fait des recherches pour essayer de trouver une potion pour Niklaus."

Je la questionne, plein d'espoir :

"Tu as trouvé quelque chose ?"

Elle secoue la tête et me dit :

"Non."

Je soupire. Je m'en doutais un peu mais j'avais quand même un espoir que notre grande soeur fasse des miracles, comme d'habitude. Je lui demande :

"Tu penses pouvoir faire quelque chose quand même ?"

"Tu penses vraiment qu'il y a, dans un de ces grimoires, une potion pour empêcher les vampires de vomir ? Un vampire ne vomit pas normalement, donc la réponse est non. Et je ne suis pas médecin, donc non, je ne sais pas quoi faire."

Je la regarde sans dire un mot, surpris par sa réponse agressive. Elle fait un geste de la main et continue plus calmement :

"Ecoute Elijah, je suis désolé. Je suis fatiguée et je ne trouve rien pour soulager Niklaus."

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute. On t'en demande beaucoup trop. Tu vas aller t'allonger et nous allons réfléchir à une solution, tous ensemble."

Après une brève discussion, je quitte la pièce pour rejoindre la chambre de Niklaus. C'est vrai que nous en demandons toujours beaucoup à Freya et je peux comprendre la difficulté qu'elle a à porter ce poids. Je l'ai porté seul pendant des siècles. C'était vers moi que mes frères et soeurs se tournaient toujours pour trouver une solution, peu importe le problème. Aujourd'hui cela a un peu changé, du moins quand le problème touche à la magie. Cela ne me dérange pas, car je dois bien avouer ne pas y connaître grand chose en sorcellerie. En tout cas, pas plus que Niklaus ou Rebekah et bien moins que Kol.

En parlant d'eux, je les rejoins. Mon petit frère est toujours profondément endormi et ma petite soeur veille sur lui. Elle se retourne vers moi quand je rentre dans la chambre et elle se détend en voyant que ce n'est que moi. Elle regarde à nouveau Niklaus et me dit :

"Il ne s'est pas réveillé."

Je m'assois près d'elle et pose une main sur son épaule. J'essaye de la rassurer par ce geste. Elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule et nous restons à observer notre frère en silence. Rebekah cherche du réconfort auprès de moi mais j'ai du mal à lui procurer. Comment lui dire que c'est de ma faute si Niklaus est dans cet état ? Si seulement, j'avais fait attention au comportement de mon frère et que je ne l'avais pas laissé m'éloigner. J'aurais vu qu'il n'allait pas bien et qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'alimenter correctement. Si je n'avais pas fait passer Katherina avant lui, nous n'en serions pas là aujourd'hui. Il irait bien et le bébé aussi.

Je soupire et je sens Rebekah retirer sa tête de mon épaule. Elle pose une main sur ma joue et me dit :

"Je vais rassembler le reste de la famille dans le salon. Nous allons trouver une solution, tu verras."

Je hoche la tête, sans lui répondre verbalement. Elle me dépose un baiser sur la joue avant de quitter la pièce. C'est à moi de la rassurer normalement, mais j'en suis bien incapable et c'est bien une des premières fois.

J'attends quelques minutes de plus, avant de quitter à mon tour la chambre de Niklaus. Je laisse ma porte entrouverte pour pouvoir entendre le moindre bruit de détresse provenant de mon petit frère. Je descends dans le salon où se trouve tout le monde, sauf Freya qui est en train de dormir et Sage et Keelin qui sont sorties. Les discussions sont animées mais je n'y prends pas vraiment part. Je reste dans mon coin, perdu dans mes pensées, inquiet pour les deux êtres se trouvant à l'étage. Je laisse les autres chercher une solution, je sais que je serai incapable de leur venir en aide. Ca me rend fou d'être impuissant face à la détresse de Niklaus. Et cela combiné au manque de sommeil et à l'inquiétude, fait que je n'arrive pas à réfléchir correctement.

Je cherche donc une distraction et je laisse mon regard passé sur les gens se trouvant dans la pièce. Tout d'abord Rebekah. Elle semble avoir pris les rennes de la discussion. Elle le fait très rarement, elle préfère laisser ce rôle à Niklaus ou à moi. Mais je sais qu'elle est tout à fait capable de le faire, surtout quand c'est pour l'un d'entre nous.

Ensuite, je vois Kol et Davina l'un à côté de l'autre. Malgré ma première appréhension sur mon frère, ils participent tous les deux à la conversation. Actuellement, ce sont les plus qualifiés en sorcellerie présents dans cette pièce. Si quelqu'un doit trouver une solution magique, ça sera sûrement l'un d'eux.

Puis il y a Stefan. Au début, je ne l'appréciais pas tellement. Il était l'ennemi de notre famille, il a voulu nous tuer. Mais finalement, j'ai compris qu'il faisait ça pour une seule et bonne raison : protéger les siens. Il est alors monté dans mon estime.

Et finalement Katherina se trouve juste à côté de moi. La pauvre, je ne lui ai pas beaucoup prêté attention depuis mon retour, mais elle semble comprendre que je sois inquiet pour Niklaus.

Mais il manque quelqu'un, non ? Je me lève et regarde tout autour de moi. Je ne vois pas la personne que je cherche et j'augmente le volume de ma voix pour me faire entendre au dessus du brouhaha ambiant :

"Où est Finn ?"

Le silence se fait dans la pièce, tout le monde me regarde. C'est Kol qui me répond :

"Je ne sais pas, il est parti il y a quelques minutes."

J'échange un regard inquiet avec Rebekah avant de me précipiter à vitesse vampirique dans la chambre de Niklaus. Je ne le sens pas, mais alors pas du tout. Lorsque je rentre dans la pièce, je vois Finn une fiole fermée à la main, penchant la tête de Niklaus et lui ouvrant la bouche.


	27. Chapter 27

**POV Elijah**

_J'échange un regard inquiet avec Rebekah avant de me précipiter à vitesse vampirique dans la chambre de Niklaus. Je ne le sens pas, mais alors pas du tout. Lorsque je rentre dans la pièce, je vois Finn une fiole fermée à la main, penchant la tête de Niklaus et lui ouvrant la bouche._

Je me précipite immédiatement vers lui, l'attrape par la gorge pour l'éloigner de mon petit frère. Je sens mon visage changé, mes yeux deviennent rouges tandis que des veines apparaissent. D'une voix menaçante, je demande à Finn :

"Qu'est-ce-que tu allais lui donner ?"

Il ouvre la bouche et la referme immédiatement. Je le secoue, voulant des réponses immédiatement. Je sens la bête essayer de forcer la porte rouge et je n'ai pas envie de la retenir. Comme moi, elle veut protéger Niklaus et le bébé. Comme moi, elle neutralisera Finn si jamais il ose leur faire du mal. Voyant qu'il ne répond toujours pas, je m'apprête à passer à la manière forte. Mais je suis arrêté lorsque je sens une main se poser sur mon bras. Je me retourne violemment vers la personne osant me déranger. Je vois Rebekah, qui ne semble pas inquiète de mon état. Après tout, elle n'a rien fait elle, elle n'a rien à craindre. Et tout comme je protégerai toujours Niklaus, je la protégerai toujours elle. Elle me parle doucement, essayant de m'apaiser sans doute :

"Elijah, relâche un peu la pression autour de sa gorge. Il ne peut pas te répondre là."

Je me rends alors compte qu'elle a raison. Je desserre légèrement mon emprise mais ma main reste autour de sa gorge, prête à sévir si ses explications ne me conviennent pas. Je m'approche de son visage et lui dit, toujours menaçant :

"Parle, maintenant."

Ses paroles sont hachées :

"C'est.. une potion pour... lui redonner un peu... d'énergie."

Je le frappe contre le mur et lui réponds :

"Qu'est-ce-qui me prouve que tu me dis la vérité et que tu n'essayes juste pas de sauver ta peau ?"

Je desserre encore légèrement la pression autour de sa gorge, pour lui permettre de parler plus facilement. Je sens la présence de Rebekah juste à côté. Elle attend tout comme moi des réponses que Finn donne rapidement :

"Ecoute, visiblement tu n'as toujours pas confiance en moi, mais demande à Freya. Je lui ai parlé de cette potion avant qu'elle n'aille se coucher. Elle était d'accord avec moi pour dire qu'elle ne nuirait pas au bébé et à Klaus."

Sans un mot, je vois Rebekah sortir de la chambre. Je sais qu'elle est partie voir Freya pour savoir s'il disait ou non la vérité. Si Finn ment, nous serons deux à vouloir protéger Niklaus et nous n'aurons aucun mal à le neutraliser. Il reste encore un poignard d'argent et je sais exactement où il se trouve. Je n'hésiterai pas à l'utiliser et à le remettre dans son cercueil pendant les 900 prochaines années. Pendant les longues minutes d'attente, je garde mon emprise autour de la gorge de Finn, qui reste totalement immobile.

Finalement Freya entre dans la pièce, suivit de Rebekah :

"Elijah, calme toi. Il dit la vérité. C'est une potion énergisante."

Et si il avait parlé d'une potion à Freya mais qu'il en donne une autre à Niklaus ? Je ne relâche donc toujours pas Finn et j'ordonne à notre soeur aînée :

"Vérifie la potion."

Elle s'approche de moi et me répond :

"Elijah, il…"

Je l'interromps et cris :

"VERIFIE CETTE POTION."

Je la vois sursauter mais je m'en fiche. La seule chose qui m'importe est la santé de Niklaus et du bébé. Et ça même si Freya et Finn me prennent pour un fou. Au moins, comme ça, notre soeur fait ce que je lui ordonne. Je m'apprête à lui demander si c'est la bonne potion mais j'entends un murmure et je reconnais sans difficulté la voix de mon petit frère :

"Lijah ?"

Mince, j'ai dû le réveiller en criant. Je ferme les yeux un bref instant et prend une profonde inspiration pour essayer de me calmer. Niklaus ne réagira pas bien à ma colère. Je lui réponds avec la voix la plus douce et rassurante possible :

"Je suis juste là Niklaus."

J'entends du bruit derrière et j'imagine sans mal Niklaus en train d'essayer de se redresser. Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas crier de nouveau sur Freya pour lui dire se dépêcher. Si seulement je pouvais lâcher Finn, je pourrais alors aller au chevet de mon petit frère. Je suis un peu rassuré d'entendre la voix de Rebekah, qui a sans doute rejoint Niklaus :

"Chuttt, reste coucher Nik."

Mais ça n'empêche pas mon petit frère de réclamer ma présence. Son ton est plaintif et me brise le coeur :

"Lijah ?"

Aller, Freya dépêche toi d'examiner cette potion. Ca ne devrait pas te prendre aussi longtemps, non ? J'ai l'impression qu'il faut des heures avant qu'elle ne donne son verdict :

"C'est la bonne potion."

Je relâche immédiatement Finn et je me précipite vers Niklaus. Je m'assois sur le lit et le prend contre moi. Il se blottit contre ma poitrine, tandis que Rebekah caresse ses cheveux et son dos. J'entends mon petit frère murmurer :

"Je ne me sens pas bien."

Je dépose un baiser sur ses cheveux et lui réponds :

"Je sais petit frère, je sais."

Je jette un coup d'oeil à Freya et Finn. Ce dernier est assis contre le mur, une main autour de sa gorge. Notre soeur aînée est agenouillée devant lui. Elle se tourne vers moi et me jette un regard sombre. Je ne lui en veux pas car je sais que leur relation est très proche de celle nous liant Niklaus et moi. Mais une chose est sûre, je ne regrette pas d'avoir fait ce que j'ai fait. Même si je me suis trompé, j'ai protégé mon petit frère et le bébé et c'est bien tout ce qui m'importe.

"Tiens, donne lui ça."

Je regarde Finn, surpris qu'il se soit levé, approché de nous et qu'il me tende la potion après ce que j'ai fait. Je la prends et me mords la lèvre. Même si je ne regrette pas ce que j'ai fait, je lui dois au moins des excuses :

"Merci. Et, heu, Finn, je te présente mes excuses."

Il ne répond pas et quitte la pièce. Freya fait la même chose, sans un regard pour moi. Entre les deux, je pense que c'est elle qui mettra le plus de temps à me pardonner. Mais bon, je verrai ça plus tard. Pour le moment, tout ce qui m'importe est mon petit frère. Je tends la potion à Rebekah et positionne Niklaus pour que son dos soit contre mon torse. Je lui explique :

"Cette potion va te redonner un peu de force."

Niklaus écarte la main de Rebekah et détourne la tête quand elle approche la fiole. Il proteste :

"Non, je ne veux pas la boire."

Contrairement à tout à l'heure, je suis calme et patient. J'essaye de lui expliquer :

"Ca te fera du bien Niklaus. Tu te sentiras mieux après."

Il secoue la tête et répond :

"Non. Je vais encore vomir."

Certes, c'est une possibilité. Mais j'ai un petit espoir que le vrai problème vienne du sang. Après tout, il a réussi à garder les médicaments. Je n'ai pas envie de lui donner la fiole de force, mais en dernier recours, c'est ce qui arrivera. J'essaye de l'amadouer encore une fois :

"Niklaus, s'il te plaît, essaye. Je te promets que si tu la vomis, je ne te forcerai pas à en boire d'autre."

Il se blottit un peu plus contre moi et hoche la tête, montrant son accord. Je souris et passe une main sur son dos. Rebekah me donne la fiole que j'amène à la bouche de Niklaus. Il l'avale doucement et reste immobile ensuite. Nous restons comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes, avant que notre soeur brise le silence :

"Comment te sens-tu Nik ?"

Il sourit un peu avant de répondre :

"Mieux."

Je le questionne :

"Tu n'as pas envie de vomir ?"

"Non."

Nous échangeons un regard avec Rebekah et nous nous sourions. Enfin une bonne nouvelle. J'espère que ça va durer. Même s'il reste à régler le problème de l'alimentation, nous avons au moins de quoi le booster un peu, en attendant qu'il puisse boire du sang. Après quelques minutes, je sens Niklaus s'agiter contre moi et je sais qu'il a certainement envie de bouger maintenant qu'il se sent un peu mieux. A part quand il dort ou peint, il n'aime pas rester immobile. Je lui demande donc :

"Tu veux rejoindre les autres dans le salon ?"

Il hoche la tête avec enthousiasme et je suis heureux de le voir comme ça, plus vif. Il semble un peu inquiet d'aller voir les autres, mais il en a marre de rester enfermé dans cette chambre. Et il sait qu'avec Rebekah et moi, il ne risque rien. Nous nous levons et descendons dans le salon. Je suis surpris de voir que Freya et Finn s'y trouvent, comme le reste de la famille. Tout le monde est là. Notre soeur aînée me jette un regard noir, en colère contre moi pour mon comportement avec Finn. En parlant de ce dernier, quand il me regarde, je le remercie en bougeant juste les lèvres et sans prononcer le moindre mot. Il me fait un léger signe de tête, me montrant ainsi qu'il a compris.

Avec Rebekah et Niklaus, nous nous installons sur le dernier canapé libre, notre frère se plaçant au milieu. Au début, nous essayons de trouver une solution contre les vomissements incessant de l'hybride, des hypothèses plus farfelues les unes que les autres sont proposées. Mais finalement, nous dérivons peu à peu et le sujet change. Des petits groupes se font et je parle avec Rebekah, Niklaus et Katherina. Au bout d'une heure, je sens la tête de mon petit frère se poser sur mon épaule et je sais qu'il est fatigué. Il essaye de résister et de continuer à participer à la conversation, mais le sommeil finit par le gagner. Les deux femmes s'éloignent alors, ne voulant pas réveiller l'hybride. Je reste un peu isolé et j'utilise mes pouvoirs vampiriques pour écouter les autres. Je souris en entendant certaines histoires. Mais je me fige lorsque la voix de Kol atteint mes oreilles :

"Si ça se trouve Klaus est malade car Elijah n'est pas le père."


	28. Chapter 28

**POV Klaus**

Lorsque je me réveille, je suis surpris d'être allongé sur le canapé dans le salon. J'entends de nombreuses voix autour de moi mais je ne sens pas la présence d'Elijah. J'ouvre les yeux et me redresse lentement. Je ne sais pas qui a trouvé la potion qu'ils m'ont donnée tout à l'heure, mais je me sens beaucoup mieux. Je fais le tour de la pièce et je vois que tout le monde est là, sauf mon grand frère. Je me demande bien où il se trouve, surtout qu'il m'a promis de rester avec moi. Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte. Sur mon chemin, je passe à côté de Freya, Finn, Sage et Keelin. Je me souviens des paroles d'Elijah au sujet de notre frère aîné, mais je m'arrête près d'eux quand même. Il n'osera pas me faire de mal alors que toute la famille est présente, en tout cas, je l'espère. Je demande au groupe :

"Vous savez où est Elijah ?"

Je vois Freya se crisper et je me demande bien pourquoi. En général, ils s'entendent bien. Il a dû se passer quelque chose avant que nous partions en voyage. Il faudra que je demande à Elijah ou à Rebekah. Elle sait toujours tout ce qu'il se passe dans cette maison, c'est assez effrayant par moment. Keelin me sort de mes pensées en me répondant :

"Il est sorti il y a quelques minutes"

Je la remercie d'un sourire avant de me diriger vers la porte d'entrée. Il fait noir dehors, je me demande bien quelle heure il est et même quel jour nous sommes. J'ai un peu perdu la notion du temps, ces derniers jours. Je me positionne sur le porche et je cherche un mouvement ou une forme qui pourrait m'indiquer que mon grand frère est dans les coins. Je le repère finalement en bordure de forêt. C'est assez éloigné de la maison. Je n'aime toujours pas me balader seul, mais le terrain autour du manoir est protégé. Et Elijah n'est pas si loin que ça. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et je me marche vers lui. En temps normal, j'utiliserais la vitesse vampirique mais vu mon état, je ne pense pas que ce soit très conseillé. Je finirais sûrement inconscient avant de l'atteindre.

Quand je suis à seulement quelques pas d'Elijah, je suis surpris qu'il ne soit pas encore retourné. Est-ce-qu'il ne m'a pas entendu ? Ou est-ce-qu'il ne veut voir personne ? Et puis, qu'est ce qu'il fait seul, dans le noir dehors ? Je recommence à marcher et je l'appelle :

"Elijah ?"

Je le vois s'essuyer discrètement le visage avant de se retourner vers moi. Malgré la nuit sombre, je peux voir que ses yeux sont rougis. Est-ce-qu'il a pleuré ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il l'a mis dans cet état. Je m'approche de lui et il me demande :

"Niklaus, qu'est-ce-que tu fais là ?"

Je lui réponds immédiatement :

"Je te cherchais. Ca va ?"

"Tu ferais mieux de rentrer."

Il me tourne le dos, sans répondre à ma question sur son bien être. Je me mords la lèvre, je sens les larmes me monter aux yeux encore une fois. Qu'est-ce-que j'ai fait ? Pourquoi est-ce-qu'il ne veut pas me parler ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire alors je reste immobile derrière lui, essayant de trouver un geste, un mot qui aurait pu le déranger. Je n'en vois aucun. J'ai pratiquement rien fait à part dormir ces derniers jours. Je m'approche un peu de lui et pose une main sur son épaule. Je le sens se crisper alors je la retire avant de lui demander :

"Lijah ?"

"Quoi ?"

Je mords ma lèvre avant de le questionner :

"Tu es en colère contre moi ?"

Il se tourne vers moi et me prend contre lui. Je me blottis immédiatement contre sa poitrine. Il n'y a aucun autre endroit où je me sens autant en sécurité que dans les bras de mon grand frère. J'ai l'impression que rien ne pas m'atteindre quand je suis là bas. Avant toute cette histoire avec notre mère, je n'osais pas trop le faire. Je ne voulais pas déranger Elijah et surtout, je ne voulais pas paraître faible. Maintenant, je m'en fiche un peu. Après tout, ils m'ont tous vu dans un état bien pire et tant pis si je passe pour un faible, ayant besoin de son grand frère. C'est la vérité. Mais je ne veux pas que ce soit dans un seul sens. Je place une de mes mains sur la nuque d'Elijah et l'autre sur son dos. J'essaye de calquer ses gestes de réconfort car aujourd'hui, il a besoin que je sois là pour lui. Je veux lui montrer que je peux être là pour prendre son poids quand il devient trop lourd. Je veux qu'il puisse se confier à moi et qu'il sache que je ne le jugerai pas. Et c'est pour ça que je lui murmure à l'oreille :

"Dis moi ce qui ne va pas Elijah."

Il resserre son emprise autour de moi avant de me répondre :

"Rien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi."

Il essaye de sortir de mes bras mais je l'en empêche :

"Je vois bien qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas Elijah. Tu ne serais pas venu tout seul ici, autrement. Parle moi grand frère."

Il force pour sortir de mes bras et me tourne à nouveau le dos. Je ne sais pas quoi faire d'autre. Je ne peux pas l'obliger à me parler s'il ne veut pas le faire. Je reste donc immobile derrière lui. J'attends plusieurs minutes et voyant qu'il ne me regarde toujours pas, je commence à faire demi-tour. Mais je suis arrêté par la voix d'Elijah :

"J'ai entendu une conversation entre Kol et Davina."

Qu'est ce qu'ils ont bien pu lui dire pour le mettre dans cet état ? Si Kol a blessé mon frère d'une quelconque manière, il le paiera tôt ou tard. Je serre les poings, attendant qu'Elijah en dise plus, ce qu'il finit par faire :

"Kol pensait que…"

Elijah met ma patience à rude épreuve ce soir en ne finissant par ses phrases. Mais pour lui, je prends sur moi et je lui laisse le temps dont il a besoin pour m'avouer ce qu'il ne va pas :

"Que le bébé n'était peut-être pas de moi."

Je regarde son dos étonné et je prends rapidement la parole :

"Quoi ? Le bébé est de toi, il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus. Bonnie a effectué un sort pour le savoir."

Il se tourne vers moi et je peux voir les larmes dans ses yeux lorsqu'il me répond.

"Kol pense que le sort a pu être faussé car nous sommes frères. Nos sangs sont assez proches pour perturber le résultat."

Je sais qu'Elijah tient déjà énormément à ce bébé. Et ça le détruirait de savoir qu'il n'est pas de lui. Je sais qu'il pense que c'est un miracle et surtout je sais qu'il a toujours voulu être père. Et il en sera un très bon, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment il nous a élevés Rebekah, Kol et moi. Car oui, il a pris le rôle de figure paternelle auprès de nous et cela bien avant que nous soyons transformés en vampires. Il a bien plus été un père pour moi que Mikael. Il m'a appris tout ce que je sais, il m'a consolé, réconforté quand j'en avais besoin, il m'a grondé quand je dépassais les limites et surtout il m'a aimé. Et pour moi, cela ne fait aucun doute que cet enfant est de lui. Je m'approche de lui et pose mes mains sur ses épaules, le regarde dans les yeux et essaye de lui expliquer :

"Il est de toi Elijah. Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus. Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer, mais je le sais c'est tout. Il n'y a qu'à voir quand tu es venu me chercher dans la cabane, mon état s'est amélioré par la suite. Alors arrête de te triturer l'esprit, c'est ton enfant aussi."

Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, je sais qu'il l'aimera tout autant. Mais je ne lui dirai pas car je suis sûr que c'est le sien. Il me fait un sourire crispé, il espère certainement que je dis la vérité mais il ne me croit pas totalement. Pour une fois, c'est moi qui initie le contact et je le prends rapidement dans mes bras et je fonds contre lui encore une fois, ma tête posée sur son épaule. J'essaye de le réconforter et cela fonctionne car son coeur bat de plus en plus calmement. Nous restons comme ça pendant plusieurs minutes et je sens mes forces s'envoler doucement. Je m'appuie de plus en plus contre lui.

Je me surprends à avoir envie de mordre Elijah pour me nourrir de son sang. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas ressenti cette attirance pour ce liquide si précieux au vampire. La dernière fois que j'ai bu le sang de mon frère, c'était après notre voyage en voiture. Et je ne l'ai pas vomi à ce moment là. Je m'écarte de lui et je souris en lui disant :

"Ton sang."

Il me regarde étonné :

"Quoi mon sang ?"

"C'est ça la clé. Quand j'ai bu ton sang la dernière fois, je ne l'ai pas vomi."

Il semble dubitatif lorsqu'il me répond :

"Euh, si tu l'as vomi. Pas tout de suite, mais tu t'es senti mal dans la nuit."

Je lui explique :

"Cette nuit là, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, donc j'ai bu un peu de sang d'une poche en pensant que ça m'aiderait peut-être."

Il sourit à son tour. Si ça, ça ne le persuade pas qu'il est le père alors je ne suis plus quoi faire. Je le regarde s'asseoir contre un arbre et je fronce les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il fait ? Il me répond pas un geste et un ordre :

"Viens là."

Je m'approche de lui et rapidement je m'installe entre ses jambes, mon torse posé sur son dos. Il mord dans son bras avant de placer le membre ensanglanté devant mon visage :

"Bois."

Je ne me fais pas prier et j'avale goulument ce breuvage. Je suis sûr et certain que celui-ci va rester dans mon estomac. Je regarde la lune qui me rappelle celle que j'ai vue juste après m'être réveillé dans la clairière. Cela fait déjà un mois. Je m'appuie un peu plus contre Elijah, je bois moins rapidement. Je m'endors doucement dans les bras protecteurs de mon grand frère.

_Et ainsi se termine le premier mois de grossesse_


	29. Chapter 29

**POV Elijah**

Je suis assis dans le salon avec Niklaus, nous sommes devant la télévision. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il m'ait persuadé de regarder un film romantique. Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait un jour. En général, nous visionnons peu de films, mais lorsque c'est le cas, ce sont des films d'action, pas ce genre de choses. Si ce n'était pas pour mon petit frère, je ne serais pas là à m'ennuyer profondément. Mais il me l'a demandé et j'ai cédé comme toujours. Il y a peu de choses que je ne ferais pas pour lui.

Ce mois-ci a été beaucoup plus calme que le précédent. L'état de Niklaus s'est amélioré depuis qu'il boit plusieurs fois par jour mon sang. Il a toujours des nausées de temps en temps, mais rien d'alarmant. Et les crampes ont totalement disparu. Concernant les sorcières qui ont attaqué mon frère, nous sommes toujours à leur recherche. Elles m'inquiètent un peu, elles préparent certainement quelque chose, mais pour le moment nous ne pouvons pas faire grand chose, sauf nous protéger. Et j'essaye de rester calme et confiant pour ne pas stresser Niklaus, ça ne serait pas bon pour le bébé.

En parlant du bébé, nous avons eu une discussion au début du mois pour savoir comment on allait surveiller l'avancement de la grossesse :

_**Début du deuxième mois de grossesse** _

_Je suis assis dans mon bureau, en train de regarder les comptes de notre famille. Nous avons beaucoup d'argent qui circule et il faut quelqu'un pour le gérer, et ce quelqu'un c'est moi. Mes autres frères et soeurs ne s'intéressent pas vraiment à nos économies, sauf pour le dépenser. A part moi, il n'y a que Niklaus qui fasse entrer de l'argent en vendant quelques tableaux._

_Je lève la tête en entendant quelqu'un frapper à ma porte et je ne suis pas étonné de voir Rebekah entrer sans même que je en lui donne la permission. Elle s'assoit sur un fauteuil en face de mon bureau. Je lui demande :_

" _Que veux-tu ma soeur ?"_

" _Comment allez-vous surveiller la grossesse de Nik ?"_

_Je fronce les sourcils et la questionne :_

" _Comment ça ?"_

" _Chez les humains, les femmes enceintes vont passer des échographies pour vérifier l'état de santé du bébé. Je me demandais donc ce que vous aviez prévu."_

_Je dois bien avouer ne pas y avoir réfléchi. Nous pouvons difficilement aller voir un docteur humain pour lui demander de faire une échographie du ventre de Niklaus. Il poserait forcément trop de questions. Je fais part de ma pensée à Rebekah :_

" _C'est difficile pour nous d'aller voir un humain pour faire cet examen. Tu imagines bien qu'il va se poser des questions vu que Niklaus est un homme. Et imagine ce qu'il se passera s'il décide de faire des examens plus poussés avec son sang."_

" _Il y a toujours les sorcières."_

_Une voix retentit immédiatement dans la pièce :_

" _Il est hors de questions que des sorcières s'approchent de mon bébé."_

_Niklaus est appuyé contre le bois de la porte. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Mon regard se pose automatiquement sur son ventre, comme toujours. Rien n'est visible pour le moment, c'est encore trop tôt pour apercevoir une petite bosse. Mais d'ici quelques semaines, le bébé commencera à être visible. Ce qui posera des problèmes pour cacher l'état de Niklaus. Mon regard remonte sur son visage lorsqu'il se déplace vers nous. Il a repris un peu d'assurance maintenant qu'il sait que nous ne l'abandonnerons pas à nouveau et que nous ne voulons pas lui faire de mal. Cette assurance est encore plus visible quand Niklaus protège le bébé d'une manière ou d'une autre. Pour moi, il n'y a aucun doute que c'est le loup qui prend le dessus dans ces moments là._

_Il s'assoit sur un autre fauteuil, près de Rebekah. Je me rends alors compte que je ne lui ai pas encore répondu :_

" _Non bien sûr que non, aucune sorcière, qui ne fait pas partie de cette famille, ne viendra près de vous. Ca serait bien trop dangereux."_

_Rebekah rétorque immédiatement :_

" _Et vous comptez faire quoi si vous ne voulez ni humain, ni sorcière ? Vous ne pouvez pas non plus aller voir les loups. Je ne pense pas que cette naissance soit une très bonne nouvelle pour eux non plus."_

_Je vois Niklaus se renfrogner. Il le sait pourtant que ce bébé ne sera bien vu par aucune des communautés surnaturelles. Elles le verront toutes comme une menace à exterminer. Nous serons là pour le protéger, mais moins de gens connaîtront son existence, mieux ça sera. Pour l'examen, il ne reste plus qu'une seule solution, que j'évoque à Rebekah et Niklaus :_

" _Il nous reste qu'une seule possibilité, les humains."_

_La blonde me répond immédiatement :_

" _Mais je croyais que tu avais dit qu'ils poseraient trop de questions."_

" _Sauf si nous les hypnotisons chère soeur."_

Et c'est ce que nous avons fait. Quelques jours plus tard, nous avions pris rendez-vous entre midi et deux, dans un cabinet privé. Ainsi il n'y aura aucun autre client. Avant d'y emmener mon frère, j'ai hypnotisé le médecin ainsi que l'infirmière afin qu'ils ne posent pas de questions et qu'ils oublient notre visite dès notre départ. Par contre, moi je n'oublierai jamais ce premier examen :

_**Jour de la première échographie** _

_Le voyage au cabinet se fait en voiture. Je sens que mon petit frère est nerveux à côté de moi. Je ne peux pas trop lui en vouloir, je le suis aussi. Beaucoup de questions passent dans ma tête. Est-ce-que le bébé va bien ? Est-ce-qu'il est normal ? Au vu de toute la magie mise en jeu et de la consanguinité, il est normal de se poser cette question. Mais malheureusement, ce ne sont pas les seules. Et est-ce-que l'examen va se passer sans accroc ? Est-ce-que nous allons pouvoir voir le bébé ? Peut-être qu'un sort nous empêchera de le faire. Tout est possible. Et j'ai aussi peur que les sorcières profitent de ce moment pour essayer d'atteindre Niklaus._

_Je reste donc sur mes gardes quand nous sortons de la voiture et je pose ma main sur la nuque de mon petit frère, dans un geste rassurant. Je peux entendre son coeur battre de plus en plus vite à chacun de nos pas. Et au moment où nous franchissons la porte du cabinet, il bat la chamade. L'infirmière nous amène rapidement dans une salle d'examen et nous demande d'attendre le médecin ici. Niklaus s'assoit sur le lit et je me poste face à lui. Même si son coeur ne battait pas aussi vite, je saurais qu'il est inquiet : il n'a pas dit un mot depuis que nous sommes partis. Je pose une main sur sa joue et lui fait un petit sourire :_

" _Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas."_

_Il se mord la lèvre avant de me répondre :_

" _Et si le bébé n'allait pas bien ?"_

_J'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre, mais le médecin entre dans la pièce. Après quelques questions de routine, il demande à Niklaus de s'allonger. Je le sens de plus en plus nerveux, tout comme moi. Nous allons enfin pouvoir voir notre bébé. Je lui prends la main et lui sourit tandis que le médecin passe une crème froide sur son ventre. Mon petit frère se contracte au toucher. Il n'aime toujours pas le contact d'étrangers. Je pénètre son esprit pour lui parler sans que le médecin entende :_

" _Chuuutt petit frère, il ne te fera pas de mal. Et dans quelques instants, nous verrons notre bébé."_

_Niklaus ne me répond rien mais j'entends alors le battement de coeur du bébé plus fort que d'habitude. Je coupe la connexion avec mon petit frère et je remarque alors que le médecin a mis en route l'échographe. Le bruit provient de la machine. Je l'entends tous les jours, mais cela est totalement différent, comme si c'était d'un coup plus réel. Et finalement le bébé apparaît sur l'écran. Alors c'est lui ? J'ai presque les larmes aux yeux en regardant ce petit être qui n'est pas encore bien formé. On devine juste sa tête mais ça me suffit. Je suis totalement en admiration devant l'écran. Le docteur nous parle mais je n'écoute pas, trop concentré sur notre bébé. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que ce miracle se soit produit et pourtant il est bien là, au chaud dans le ventre de Niklaus. Et dire que dans un peu moins de 8 mois, il sera parmi nous. Nous pourrons le tenir dans nos bras._

_Le médecin coupe la machine et je lui ordonne presque de la rallumer pour pouvoir continuer à voir l'enfant, mais je ne le fais pas. Il a peut-être des choses importantes à nous dire. Et je recommence immédiatement à stresser. La pression sur ma main augmente et je serre à mon tour l'appendice de mon frère plus fort, en attendant le verdict du médecin._

Finalement, tout allait très bien. Il nous a rassurés en nous disant qu'il évoluait normalement et qu'il n'y avait rien d'étrange. Il nous a aussi imprimé des images de l'échographie. J'en garde une précieusement dans la poche de ma veste de costume. Je ne le dirai à personne, mais je la regarde à chaque fois que je doute de l'existence de ce petit être. Elle me rassure en me montrant que ce miracle a bien eu lieu.

J'ai aussi acheté tout un tas de livres sur la grossesse pour pouvoir suivre l'évolution du bébé et savoir quoi faire quand il sera parmi nous. Certes, j'ai eu de l'expérience avec quatre frères et soeurs plus jeunes, mais les temps ont changé, tout comme les méthodes d'éducation. Je veux être au top dès la naissance et pour ça, je m'instruis dès que j'en ai l'occasion. Kol se moque souvent de moi lorsqu'il me voit en train de lire un de ces bouquins mais je n'y prête pas attention. J'ai l'habitude maintenant. Par contre, j'interviens régulièrement car il pousse à bout Niklaus et ça je ne peux pas le permettre.

Il adore s'en prendre à notre frère quand je ne suis pas dans les parages. Il fait ça juste par jalousie et pour attirer notre attention sur lui plutôt que sur Niklaus. Kol a toujours été comme ça et nous ne pourrons certainement jamais le changer. Mais entre son état émotionnel plus fragile qu'auparavant et les hormones de grossesses, l'hybride prend mal, même très mal les remarques de notre frère. Il n'est pas rare que je le trouve enfermé dans sa chambre, en train de pleurer après une de leur confrontation. Dans ces moments là, j'ai envie de poignarder Kol pour qu'il ne fasse plus de mal à Niklaus. Mais je ne le ferai pas, car je sais que c'est une autre des raisons pour laquelle notre petit frère s'en prend à son aîné. Il veut lui faire payer les années passées dans un cercueil. Il ne comprend pas que Niklaus n'est plus le même homme. J'aimerais bien aussi le mettre à la porte mais ce manoir est autant le sien que le nôtre. J'envisage de plus en plus d'acheter une maison et d'y emmener Niklaus et Katherina. Et c'est ce qui se passera sûrement si je n'arrive pas à arrêter Kol. Il connaît bien le blond et il utilise toutes ses faiblesses pour le pousser à bout. La dernière en date ce sont les envies bizarres de nourriture. Qui veut manger du nutella avec des cornichons et des pâtes, sérieusement ? Ces nouvelles habitudes alimentaires sont de l'eau bénite pour Kol, qui ne se prive pas de s'en servir pour pousser Niklaus à bout.

Heureusement, je ne suis pas le seul à le protéger. Tous les autres membres de la fratrie se mettent entre les deux frères pendant les confrontations. Notamment Rebekah qui est une vraie tigresse quand il s'agit de protéger Niklaus. Ces deux là sont proches et je pense que la jeune femme est heureuse de changer un peu de rôle et de pouvoir devenir la protectrice plutôt que la protégée. Même Finn prend le parti de l'hybride pendant ces conflits. Je me suis bien planté à son sujet. Il attend aussi l'arrivée de ce bébé et espère qu'il apporte un peu d'humanité dans cette famille. Tout comme moi, il le voit comme un sauveur et non comme une menace. Une fois arrivé à cette conclusion, je me suis excusé auprès de lui et Freya pour mon comportement le mois dernier. Il reste quelques tensions entre nous mais les choses s'améliorent peu à peu. En bref, à part Kol qui fait des siennes comme d'habitude et les sorcières qui sont je ne sais où, tout va bien pour cette famille.

Je suis sorti de mes pensées par des reniflements provenant de mon petit frère :

"Niklaus ?"

Il tourne vers moi un regard larmoyant et je m'inquiète immédiatement. Est-ce-que quelque chose ne va pas avec le bébé ? Est-ce-qu'il se sent mal de nouveau ? Je le questionne immédiatement :

"Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas ?"

Sa voix est triste quand il me répond :

"Pourquoi est-ce-qu'il la quitte ?"

Je soupire en comprenant qu'il parle du film. Les prochains mois risquent d'être longs, très longs.

_Et ainsi se termine le deuxième mois de grossesse._


	30. Chapter 30

**POV Elijah**

Je suis seul dans mon bureau, je sirote un verre de bourbon. Je m'approche de la fenêtre et je remarque immédiatement la forme de la lune. Cela fait trois mois, trois mois que tous les événements liés à la grossesse de Niklaus ont commencé. On pourrait même dire mal commencé. Je regrette toujours d'avoir renvoyé mon petit frère sans me poser de questions. Souvent, je lui fais remarquer qu'il ferait mieux de réfléchir avant d'agir et cette fois là, j'aurais dû écouter mon propre conseil. Cela aurait évité beaucoup de souffrance à Niklaus et beaucoup d'inquiétude au reste de la famille. Mais bon, le passé est le passé et je ne peux malheureusement pas le changer.

Je m'assois à mon bureau et sort mon journal. J'essaye d'écrire tous les jours dedans mais avec la vie que nous menons, ce n'est pas toujours possible. Je le feuillette rapidement et souris en me souvenant des événements du dernier mois.

_**Milieu du troisième mois de grossesse** _

_Je suis sorti quelques heures avec Katherina, rien que tous les deux. Même si j'adore mes frères et soeurs, cela fait du bien d'être un peu loin d'eux parfois. C'est épuisant de vivre avec eux au quotidien, entre les disputes, les demandes des uns ou des autres, ... J'avais besoin de m'évader quelques heures. Je ne peux guère partir plus longtemps parce que Niklaus doit boire mon sang plusieurs fois par jour. Mais honnêtement, même si j'apprécie ces moments de calme, je ne voudrais pas qu'ils durent trop longtemps._

_Lorsque nous entrons dans la maison, la première chose que j'entends est la voix de Niklaus hurlant :_

" _Dis que je suis gros pendant que tu y es."_

_Aïe, sujet sensible. Une petite bosse a commencé à se former au niveau du ventre de Niklaus, et il ne le vit pas bien, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Toute la famille est au courant de ce fait donc nous évitons au maximum de lui en parler. Mais je le comprends, cela fait 1000 ans qu'il a la même silhouette, qu'il ne peut pas perdre ou gagner un seul kilo et maintenant son corps change. Mais il va bien falloir qu'il s'y fasse car ce n'est que le début._

_Je me demande bien qui est la personne qui lui en a parlé et je parierais fort sur Kol. Même s'il s'est calmé ces derniers temps, il est capable de revenir à la charge n'importe quand. Je me dirige rapidement vers le salon, Katherina sur mes talons. Lorsque j'entre dans la pièce, je suis surpris de voir Freya et non Kol face à Niklaus._

_Je leur demande immédiatement :_

" _Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ?"_

_Niklaus pointe le doigt vers Freya et répond d'une voix enfantine :_

" _Elle dit que je suis gros.."_

_On dirait vraiment un gamin dénonçant un autre enfant à sa mère. Freya doit penser la même car elle secoue la tête avant de m'expliquer :_

" _Je n'ai jamais dit ça. J'ai juste fabriqué une amulette pour cacher le ventre de Niklaus et les battements de coeur du bébé. Comme ça, il pourra sortir sans aucun risque."_

_C'est vrai que ça allait commencer à être difficile de cacher la grossesse de Niklaus, surtout aux autres vampires capables, eux aussi, d'entendre le battement de coeur du bébé. Je commençais à me demander comment gérer ce problème mais Freya m'a devancé. Je lui prends l'amulette des mains et la remercie :_

" _Merci ma soeur. Je vais m'en occuper à présent."_

_Elle me sourit et quitte la pièce, suivie de Katherina. Me voilà donc seul avec Niklaus. A moi à présent de la jouer fine pour que mon frère accepte de porter l'amulette, sans le prendre mal :_

" _Niklaus, n'importe quel vampire est capable d'entendre le battement de coeur du bébé à l'heure qu'il est. Tu dois mettre cette amulette pour le protéger. Et dans quelques temps, il cachera aussi ton ventre qui va s'arrondir."_

_Apparemment j'ai gagné car après une minute de réflexion, il hoche la tête. Avec lui, il faut toujours être patient et savoir quels mots ne pas prononcer. Si je lui avais dit qu'aujourd'hui son ventre est visible, il se serait braqué et il n'aurait jamais porté cette protection._

_Je lui souris et m'approche de lui pour lui passer l'amulette autour du cou. J'essaye maintenant d'écouter le bébé et je n'entends rien. Je jette aussi un regard discret sur son ventre et la petite bosse est aussi cachée. Nickel, cela fonctionne._

Bien sûr, Niklaus ne porte pas cette amulette quand il est dans le manoir et que nous n'avons aucun visiteur. Il n'y a aucun intérêt à cacher le bébé pendant ces périodes. Et puis, j'aime bien pouvoir entendre son battement de coeur quand j'en ai envie. Je trouve ce son rassurant, je sais ainsi que l'enfant va bien. Et puis, tout comme l'échographie, ça rend ce bébé plus réel. Par contre, à chaque fois que nous sortons, Niklaus porte l'amulette. C'est ce qu'il a fait quand Rebekah a réussi à nous persuader de l'accompagner pour une journée shopping. Et jamais je ne retournerai avec elle et Niklaus ensemble pour acheter des choses pour le bébé. Ils sont tous les deux épuisants. En rentrant j'étais plus fatigué qu'après avoir combattu des loups pendant des heures.

_**Journée shopping** _

_J'ai toujours du mal à croire que Rebekah ait réussi à nous persuader de passer une journée entière à faire les magasins, même si c'est pour le bébé. Niklaus, tout comme moi, déteste faire les boutiques. Mais nous avons cédé car c'était pour l'enfant. Bêtement, je pensais que nous irions voir des meubles pour la chambre, des jouets ou n'importe quoi mais pas des vêtements. Nous sommes dans un magasin énorme avec uniquement des habits pour bébé et Rebekah veut que nous y passions la journée. Je jette un coup d'oeil à Niklaus et je peux voir qu'il est aussi ravi que moi. Les seuls fois où je mets les pieds dans un magasin de vêtements, c'est pour m'acheter des costards sur mesure. Ca arrive rarement, très rarement. Et je sais que mon frère commande ses habits en ligne._

_Je soupire pour me donner du courage. Si ce n'était pas Rebekah, j'aurais déjà fait demi-tour depuis longtemps. Mais comme je ne peux rien refuser à Niklaus, je ne peux rien lui refuser à elle. Elle sait toujours comment m'amadouer et elle utilise aussi ce don sur l'hybride. Et voilà comment nous nous retrouvons dans une foule de femmes enceintes, à chercher je ne sais quoi. J'attrappe un vêtement sur le côté et je me demande bien comment le bébé va pouvoir rentrer là-dedans. C'est trop petit non ?_

_Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de questions car Rebekah nous mène dans un rayon et nous la suivons docilement. A un moment donné, je vois Niklaus bailler, signe qu'il s'ennuie autant que moi. Notre soeur a l'air dans son élément, par contre. Elle prend certains habits, les met dans le panier ou les redépose. Des vêtements s'amassent dans le cadis et soudain elle se tourne vers nous :_

" _Alors fille ou garçon ?"_

_Nous échangeons un regard avec Niklaus. Nous n'en avons jamais parlé et je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchi. Après tout, ce n'est pas nous qui décidons du sexe du bébé. Peu m'importe si c'est une fille ou un garçon, je l'aimerai de la même façon. Ce sera mon enfant, notre enfant et c'est bien tout ce qui compte._

_Par contre, Niklaus semble avoir déjà réfléchi à la question puisqu'il répond :_

" _Ca sera un garçon."_

_Rebekah a l'air outré par sa réponse :_

" _Et pourquoi pas une fille ?"_

_Je regarde Niklaus, attendant de voir ce qu'il va répliquer. Il hausse juste les épaules et explique :_

" _Je suis sûr que ça sera un garçon, c'est tout."_

_Rebekah secoue la tête avant de me demander :_

" _Et toi, tu voudrais quoi ?"_

_Je souris en lui répondant :_

" _Peu importe le sexe du bébé. Je tiendrai à lui de la même façon si c'est une fille ou un garçon."_

_Rebekah me dit :_

" _Elijah qui ne se mouille pas, comme d'habitude. Moi je suis sure que ça sera une fille."_

" _Non, ça sera un garçon."_

" _Non, une fille."_

" _Un garçon."_

" _Une fille."_

_Je les arrête immédiatement, ils seraient capables de faire ça pendant toute la journée :_

" _Stop les enfants. Nous le saurons bientôt. Il faut juste être patients."_

_Et bien sûr, ils ne m'ont pas écouté. Ils se sont disputés toute la journée. Et Niklaus a acheté plein de vêtements bleus et Rebekah plein de vêtements roses. Mais bon, peu importe, une fille peut porter du bleu et un garçon du rose. Alors si ça leur fait plaisir._

Rebekah me sort de mes pensées en entrant dans mon bureau. Elle est sortie encore une fois faire du shopping. Je crois qu'elle aura bientôt dévalisé toute la ville. Avec un grand sourire, elle se place devant moi :

"Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé pour le bébé."

Elle me montre un body rose avec écrit dessus "Je suis une fille.". La seule chose que je pense est "Heureusement que Niklaus n'est pas là pour voir ça."

_Et ainsi se termine le troisième mois de grossesse._


	31. Chapter 31

**POV Klaus**

Je suis dans ma chambre, allongé dans mon lit. Je m'ennuie car je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Elijah est parti toute la journée avec Katherina et ce soir ils mangent au restaurant. Ils passent ensuite la nuit dans un hotêl et ils reviennent demain matin. Mon frère me manque déjà, mais cela lui fait du bien d'être seul avec sa femme. Leur couple a souffert ces derniers mois, je dirais même la dernière année, à cause de moi. J'avais besoin de la présence d'Elijah, tout d'abord pour me rassurer et depuis peu simplement pour me sentir bien. Cela ne fait que 12 heures qu'ils sont partis et je sens déjà l'absence de mon grand frère peser sur ma santé. Je suis presque certain d'avoir un peu de fièvre mais je ne le dirai à personne. Je veux qu'Elijah profite de cette journée, il a rarement du temps pour lui. Puis, je n'ai pas vraiment été cool avec lui ces derniers jours. Il a eu à faire face à mes envies bizarres, à mes hormones. Mais comme toujours, il n'a rien laissé paraître et il su être patient. D'ailleurs, je suis toujours autant impressionné par sa capacité à rester calme. Et même si je ne lui dirai certainement jamais, je me sens coupable de mon comportement avec lui. Il ne mérite pas que je passe mes nerfs sur lui.

En plus de mes hormones qui me jouent des tours, je ressens de plus en plus l'attrait de la lune. Après ma captivité, je me suis transformé plusieurs fois par mois, libérant ainsi totalement le loup. Ca me fait un bien fou. Mais je ne veux pas le faire pendant la grossesse, nous ne savons pas quel impact ça aurait sur le bébé. Et je ne suis pas prêt à faire le test. Du coup, je suis de plus en plus frustré et j'ai du mal à contenir le loup par moment. Surtout que je ne veux pas lui laisser le contrôle total quand je suis sous forme humaine car il pourrait mal réagir face à Katherina. Donc je le bride et ça l'énerve, donc ça m'énerve. Et c'est un cercle vicieux qui prendra fin qu'après la naissance.

Je soupire, je tourne et me retourne dans mon lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Je finis par poser mes mains sur mon ventre. Dans 5 mois, ce petit gars sera parmi nous. Car oui, c'est un garçon. Nous avons fait une nouvelle échographie et ça a été aussi incroyable que la première. J'ai été envahi par toutes sortes d'émotions en le voyant : la joie bien entendue, mais aussi la peur. La peur de devenir père, la peur de l'accouchement, la peur des années à venir, la peur de devenir comme Mikael, la peur qu'un jour cet enfant me déteste en apprenant mon passé. Je ne suis pas un homme bon, je ne sais pas comment aimer sans faire souffrir. J'ai tellement peur de faire du mal à ce bébé sans défense. Puis, je ne sais pas comment m'occuper d'un enfant, encore moins d'un nourrisson. Il faudra le protéger de nos ennemis mais aussi de nous même ou en tout cas de moi.

Je secoue la tête, essayant de chasser ces pensées négatives de mon esprit et de me concentrer sur des sujets plus positifs. Lorsque nous sommes rentrés et que nous avons annoncé que c'était un garçon, Rebekah a boudé pendant quelques minutes. Elle déteste avoir tord et encore plus quand c'est moi qui ait raison. Mais je sais que même si ce n'est pas une fille, elle fera une super tante et couvrira cet enfant de cadeau.

En parlant de Rebekah, j'entends taper à ma porte de chambre et je suis sûr que c'est elle. Je l'invite à entrer et elle vient immédiatement s'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit. Je me redresse et lui demande :

"Que veux-tu Rebekah ?"

"Je t'entendais t'agiter dans le lit. Donc je suis venue te tenir un peu compagnie."

Auparavant, il y avait un charme de silence posé sur cette chambre, comme dans les autres. Cela nous permet d'avoir de l'intimité. Mais malgré mes protestations, Freya l'a retiré afin que toute la maison soit avertie s'il y avait le moindre problème avec le bébé ou si les sorcières essayaient de nous attaquer ici. Et donc maintenant, n'importe lequel de mes frères et soeurs peut entendre ce qu'il se passe dans cette chambre. Je déteste ça d'un côté mais je me sens aussi plus en sécurité.

Je suis sorti de mes pensées par la main de Rebekah sur mon front. Je m'éloigne immédiatement. Elle fronce les sourcils avant de me demander :

"Tu vas bien ?"

Je lui fais un petit sourire, essayant de la rassurer :

"Oui, ne t'inquiète pas."

"Tu as un peu de fièvre pourtant."

Je hausse les épaules. A quoi bon lui répondre ? Je pourrais lui dire que je n'en ai pas mais ça serait un mensonge et elle le saurait. Je sens sa main se poser de nouveau sur mon visage et elle me questionne, inquiète :

"C'est à cause de l'éloignement d'Elijah ?"

Je soupire un peu avant de lui répondre :

"Je suppose."

Elle sort son téléphone et me dit :

"Je vais l'appeler."

Je l'arrête immédiatement en posant ma main sur son bras :

"Non, ne le fais pas. Laisse le profiter de sa soirée et de sa nuit loin de moi. Il reviendra demain matin et ça ira mieux."

Une fois que j'aurai bu son sang et dormi un peu, je me sentirai mieux. Je veux qu'il profite d'être avec Katherina. Surtout que je ne sais pas si elle me pardonnera de les avoir dérangés pendant leur journée. J'essaye de les laisser un maximum seuls et de ne pas me montrer trop collant avec Elijah, mais je sais qu'elle est toujours jalouse de notre relation.

Après une minute de délibération avec elle-même, Rebekah me répond :

"D'accord Nik. Mais si ton état empire, je l'appelle immédiatement."

J'ouvre la bouche mais elle me devance :

"Et pas de protestation."

Je hoche la tête. Je suis surpris de voir à quel point Rebekah peut être autoritaire par moment. Pendant ma captivité, elle était loin de notre famille et je suppose qu'elle a pris en assurance à ce moment là. Auparavant, Elijah et moi étions toujours là pour la protéger et nous mettre entre elle et nos ennemis. Et en quelques sortes, ça l'a empêchée de se développer.

Nous discutons pendant pratiquement une heure, avant de regarder un film. Même si je ne le dis pas à Rebekah, je me sens de moins en moins bien. Je me sens plus fiévreux et plus faible. J'ai mal à la tête et les crampes ont repris. J'essaye de le cacher mais je sais qu'elle n'est pas dupe. Elle me le prouve d'ailleurs en sortant son téléphone. Je n'essaye même pas de l'empêcher. J'ai besoin que mon grand frère soit près de moi.

J'entends leur conversation. Elijah semble inquiet et promet d'arriver d'ici quelques minutes. Je pose ma main sur mon ventre. Ne t'inquiète pas, petit gars. Ton papa sera bientôt là et nous nous sentirons mieux rapidement.

Rebekah n'a toujours pas coupé la conversation téléphonique car j'entends au loin Katherina crier :

"Tu m'avais promis que cette journée ne serait rien que pour nous deux !"

Elijah essaye de se défendre :

"Katherina, écoute. Niklaus a besoin de moi."

"Va le rejoindre comme tu le fais toujours. Je vais finir ce repas seule et ensuite j'irai à notre hôtel. Je rentrerai demain."

J'entends un bruit signalant que la conversation est terminée. Je me sens un peu coupable que Katherina et Elijah se disputent encore une fois à cause de moi. Surtout que c'est mon grand frère qui va encore en payer le prix. Mais pour être totalement honnête, je suis juste heureux qu'il me choisisse moi plutôt qu'elle. Je me sens de plus en plus fatigué et je commence à dériver.

Je me réveille brusquement en sentant deux mains me redresser et quelqu'un se placer derrière mon dos. J'essaye de m'éloigner et mon corps me rappelle que je ne me sens pas bien. Une main se pose sur mon front et j'entends un murmure dans mon oreille :

"Doucement Niklaus."

Je reconnais sans aucun problème mon grand frère qui est venu à ma rescousse, comme d'habitude. Sa présence apaise mes maux et je me sens déjà un peu mieux. La fièvre semble moins forte et je suis plus vivace. Je lui réponds doucement :

"Lijah."

Un poignet ensanglanté est placé devant ma bouche et Elijah me dit :

"Tiens bois ça, tu te sentiras mieux après."

Je le fais sans hésiter et m'abreuve de ce liquide si précieux. Je me sens immédiatement mieux. Je récupère des forces à chaque gorgée. Au début, j'avalais juste par nécessité. Maintenant, je ralentis et profite de m'abreuver au poignet d'Elijah. Son sang a un goût unique que j'ai toujours apprécié. Avant, il n'était pas rare que nous échangions ce liquide lorsque l'un ou l'autre était blessé, mais nous le faisions plus rarement pour nous nourrir. A présent, il n'y a que son sang qui puisse m'alimenter.

Après avoir bu pendant 5 minutes, je relâche son poignet mais je reste appuyé contre lui. Je me sens bien contre Elijah et je sais que si je ferme les yeux, je m'endors tout de suite, malgré que les crampes ne se soient pas encore complètement estompées. Mais avant de faire cela, je veux parler à mon grand frère, lui faire comprendre que je n'ai pas fait exprès de m'interposer entre lui et Katherina. Il y a de ça quelques années, j'aurais certainement tout fait pour faire capoter une soirée en amoureux d'Elijah. Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas qu'il soit heureux mais j'avais peur. Peur qu'il décide de s'éloigner de moi s'il trouvait chaussure à son pied. Ma paranoïa a dicté mes actes pendant près d'un milinéraire. Il a fallu 7 années aux mains d'Esther pour me faire comprendre à quel point cette famille comptait. Et si Elijah est heureux, tant mieux, même si ça l'éloigne de moi. Je lui murmure donc :

"Je suis désolé d'avoir gâché ta soirée."

Il me serre un peu plus contre lui et me répond :

"Ce n'est pas ta faute Niklaus. J'aurai dû penser que tu ne vivrais pas bien cette séparation."

J'essaye de le rassurer :

"On ne pouvait pas savoir. Il fallait tester."

"Oui… Tu es fatigué ?"

Ma seule réponse est un bâillement. Il rit légèrement avant de me dire :

"Je vais aller me changer et on dormira ensemble ici. Les crampes disparaîtront totalement comme ça. Ca te va ?"

Mon grand frère me connaît trop bien, il sait que j'ai encore un peu mal même si le pire est passé. Je souris et hoche la tête en réponse. J'apprécie de dormir avec mon grand frère. Je me sens en sécurité contre lui et c'est un des rares moments où je dors profondément, sachant qu'il ne pourra rien m'arriver.

Juste avant de quitter la chambre, Elijah m'ordonne :

"Par contre, change de tee-shirt. Il est trempé."

Je reconnais bien mon frère, toujours à vouloir être impeccable. Je me lève et retire mon tee-shirt. Lorsque je passe devant le miroir, je ne peux m'empêcher de m'arrêter. La bosse est de plus en plus visible mais étrangement ça me dérange moins qu'au début. C'est juste un élément de plus qui me montre que c'est réel, que cet enfant est réel. Je pose mes mains sur mon ventre. Comme lors de l'échographie, je suis envahi d'un tas de doutes. Comment va se passer la naissance ? Est-ce-que les sorcières vont de nouveau m'attaquer pour essayer de s'en prendre à cet enfant ? Comment va-t-on réussir à le cacher au reste du monde ? Quel père vais-je être ? Comment devenir un bon père avec Mikael comme exemple ? Est-ce-que je ne vais pas recommencer les mêmes erreurs que lui ? Je sais difficilement gérer ma colère, alors comment vais-je réagir lorsque l'enfant me poussera à bout ? Car il le fera un jour, c'est sûr

Elijah va faire un bien meilleur père que moi. Il est extrêmement patient, il est totalement en contrôle. Il ne lèvera jamais la main sur lui, ça c'est une certitude. Il pourra apprendra à l'enfant un tas de choses sur l'histoire, la musique, la politique … Puis, il est en couple. Ce bébé aura besoin d'une présence féminine. Il aura ses tantes bien sûr. Mais même si ça me dérange de le dire, Katherina pourrait prendre soin de lui.

J'entends du bruit derrière moi. Mais je ne me retourne pas, je vois Elijah approcher doucement à l'aide du miroir. Il pose ses mains sur les miennes. Il me sourit doucement et j'essaye de lui rendre même si je suis toujours inquiet. Il voit bien à travers mon jeu puisqu'il me questionne :

"Qu'est-ce-qui ne va pas Niklaus ?"

Je détourne le regard, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux alors que je lui mens :

"Rien, tout va bien."

Il commence à caresser mes mains avec ses pouces et il murmure :

"Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire petit frère."

Est-ce-que je dois lui dire mes peurs ? Est-ce-qu'il ne va pas se moquer de moi ? Une petite voix me dit que non, il ne le fera pas. Il aurait eu l'occasion un milliard de fois pendant la dernière année, mais il ne l'a jamais fait. Je ne pense pas qu'il commence à présent. Je prends alors une profonde inspiration avant de lui parler de mes peurs :

"J'ai peur Elijah. J'ai peur de devenir comme notre père et de m'en prendre à lui quand je fais des crises de colère. J'ai peur de ne pas être capable de le protéger du monde extérieur ou de notre nature. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce que l'on attend de moi. Je ne sais pas m'occuper d'un enfant, moi. Je ne saurai pas quoi faire de ce petit être si innocent qui dépendra entièrement de nous. Et je ne suis pas quelqu'un de fiable, notre famille le sait mieux que quiconque."

Je baisse les yeux et des larmes coulent sur mes joues. Après ça, Elijah ne voudra certainement pas de moi dans la vie de l'enfant et ça serait peut-être mieux pour lui. Je renifle en pensant à la possibilité de ne pas voir mon fils grandir. Je sens un pouce se poser sur mes joues pour essuyer les larmes. J'entends la voix de frère me demander :

"Niklaus, regarde moi s'il te plaît."

Mais je ne bouge pas. Il se répète en durcissant sa voix :

"Niklaus, regarde moi !"

Je fais ce qu'il me dit et je croise son regard dans le miroir. Il ne semble pas être en colère, peut-être un peu inquiet. Il pose à nouveau ses mains sur mon ventre et m'explique doucement :

"Je suis sûr que tu ne lui feras rien. Je te connais, tu serais incapable de faire du mal à un enfant. Puis tu oublies que tu as élevé Marcel. Tu n'as jamais, au grand jamais, levé la main sur lui, alors qu'il a dépassé les bornes plus d'une fois. Et tu n'es pas le seul à avoir peur."

Je le regarde, étonné qu'Elijah ait peur de quelque chose, ou au moins qu'il l'admette. Je l'écoute attentivement, attendant qu'il poursuive :

"Tout comme toi, j'ai peur du père que je pourrais être. Mikael n'a pas seulement été ton père, il était le mien aussi. Et surtout, je m'inquiète sur le rôle que je vais pouvoir avoir dans sa vie. Nous sommes deux hommes, de surcroît deux frères. Il n'est pas normal pour nous d'avoir un enfant ensemble. Comment est-ce-que les autres vont réagir en apprenant cette nouvelle ? Comment expliquer à notre fils que nous sommes ses parents et à la fois nous sommes frères ? Et puis, une fois que tu te seras posé avec une femme, peut-être Caroline, est-ce-que tu n'auras pas envie de prendre notre fils pour fonder un foyer avec elle ? "

Je n'avais même pas pensé au fait que l'enfant ne pourrait pas considéré Elijah comme son père. Ca me semble juste impensable. Tout comme le fait d'éloigner cet enfant de mon grand frère. S'il y en a un de nous qui ne doit pas être considéré comme le papa de notre fils, c'est moi. Ce que je dis à Elijah :

"Je ne ferai jamais ça Elijah, je ne l'éloignerai jamais de toi. S'il y en a un de nous qui doit être père, c'est toi. Et même s'il considère que Katherina est sa mère, ça me va. Tant qu'il est heureux."

Je le vois secouer la tête et il me dit :

"Non, Niklaus."

Je le coupe avant qu'il ne puisse continuer :

"Tu seras un bien meilleur père que moi."

"Niklaus, je suis heureux d'avoir la possibilité de devenir père. Mais je suis encore plus heureux de partager cela avec toi, mon frère."

Je lui souris en réponse. Elijah et moi avons toujours été extrêmement proches. Ce nouvel événement va encore plus nous rapprocher. Je suis rassuré de voir qu'il me veut dans la vie de notre fils. Il reste beaucoup de choses à régler. Par exemple, comment expliquer à l'enfant que nous sommes ses parents mais que nous avons uniquement une relation fraternelle. Mais cela viendra plus tard, pour le moment, je suis juste épuisé. Elijah doit le remarquer car une minute plus tard, nous sommes tous les deux allongés sur le lit. Il ne me faut que quelques secondes avant de tomber dans les bras de Morphée, malgré un léger tiraillement au niveau du ventre. Demain, je n'aurai plus mal grâce à mon grand frère.

_Et ainsi se termine le quatrième mois de grossesse_


	32. Chapter 32

**POV Elijah**

Il est presque minuit et pour une fois la maison est silencieuse. Je suis le seul encore debout et je me trouve dans la cuisine. Je suis en train de me préparer un verre de sang avant de continuer à préparer une surprise pour Niklaus. Cela fait plusieurs jours que je m'en occupe mais elle sera bientôt prête. J'ai hâte de voir sa réaction, même si je sais que cela lui plaira. Après tout, c'est lui qui a commencé.

_**Trois semaines auparavant** _

_Cela fait plusieurs jours que je ne vois pratiquement pas Niklaus. Il est enfermé dans son atelier et je ne sais pas ce qu'il y fait. Lorsqu'il en sort, je ne sens pas l'odeur de la peinture et je ne vois aucune trace sur lui. Connaissant mon frère et son incapacité à peindre proprement, je suis sûr qu'il ne pratique pas cette activité. Mais qu'est-ce-qu'il fabrique alors ?_

_J'ai un peu peur qu'il s'isole car Kol recommence à faire des siennes. Après une trêve de presque un mois, il a relancé les hostilités. Il s'en prend régulièrement à Niklaus, le charrie sur ses formes, sur le fait que cela met en doute sa masculinité, sur l'accouchement, ... La fierté de notre frère en prend un coup à chaque fois et je crois qu'il supporte de moins en moins bien les remarques déplacées de Kol. J'essaye d'intervenir à chaque fois mais j'ai l'impression que cela ne fait qu'empirer les choses. La semaine dernière, Niklaus est venu et m'a demandé d'arrêter de le faire. Et je suis sûr que Kol est à l'origine de cette demande. Je ne sais pas comment aider mon petit frère et je déteste ça. Surtout que je lui ai promis qu'il serait en sécurité au manoir et que je le protégerai. Cette protection n'est pas uniquement au niveau physique mais aussi mental. Les mots peuvent être bien plus douloureux qu'un coup. Et j'ai bien peur que Niklaus s'enferme dans son atelier pour échapper à toute cette tension. Même moi, il ne m'autorise plus à rentrer dans cette pièce. Je le vois uniquement quand il a besoin de boire de mon sang et cela se passe pratiquement toujours dans une de nos chambres._

_En plus de s'en prendre à Niklaus, Kol attaque Katherina maintenant et moi par la même occasion. Il attise la jalousie de la brune, en faisant des remarques sur la proximité entre mon frère et moi. J'ai l'impression qu'il essaye de briser notre couple. Nous n'avions pas besoin de ça, surtout pas après les événements du restaurant. Malgré mes excuses et une nouvelle soirée organisée, il reste encore quelques tensions entre ma femme et moi et Kol en profite allègrement. Je ne vois pas quel est son intérêt de faire ça, à part faire son intéressant. Mais j'ai arrêté d'essayer de chercher une quelconque logique dans les actes du brun, il y en a rarement une._

_Je regarde l'heure et je suis étonné de voir qu'il est presque 22 heures. A cette heure-ci, normalement Niklaus est déjà venu me voir pour boire mon sang. Je me dirige vers son atelier et je me poste devant la porte. Je n'entends aucun bruit mais il n'y a rien d'étonnant à cela. Il a demandé à Freya de placer un sort de silence sur la pièce. Je frappe et j'attends qu'il vienne ou non ouvrir. Au bout de quelques secondes, il entrebâille légèrement la porte et me regarde, un peu surpris. Depuis qu'il m'a refusé l'accès la dernière fois, je ne suis jamais revenu ici. S'il veut que je vienne, il me le dira._

_Il me demande :_

" _Tu veux quelque chose mon frère ?"_

_Je lui montre mon poignet, tout en lui disant :_

" _C'est l'heure de manger."_

_Il sourit avant de jeter un coup d'oeil derrière lui, puis il me regarde. Il semble réfléchir pendant quelques instants et je me demande bien à quoi. Finalement, il ouvre un peu plus grand la porte et s'écarte de l'embrasure :_

" _Viens voir, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer."_

_J'entre dans la pièce, me demandant bien ce qu'il peut vouloir me montrer vu qu'il ne peint pas en ce moment. Il y a un objet assez imposant au milieu mais recouvert d'un drap. Il a dû le mettre lorsque j'ai frappé. Il s'approche de l'objet en question et me fait un grand sourire avant de le découvrir._

_Je reste bouche bée. J'avais presque oublié à quel point mon frère était doué pour sculpter le bois. Même s'il le fait moins souvent que peindre, je sais qu'il affectionne tout particulièrement travailler cet élément. Je fais le tour de l'objet, regardant toutes les finitions. Ce berceau est juste parfait. Il ne manque qu'une couche de peinture et il pourra accueillir notre bébé. Je passe ma main dessus, sentant les irrégularités naturelles du bois. C'est donc ça que Niklaus fabriquait depuis plusieurs jours. Il ne se cachait pas, il préparait l'arrivée de notre fils. Ce qui montre que malgré ses craintes, il veut cet enfant._

_Je le regarde alors. Il se tient un peu à l'écart, attendant nerveusement mon approbation, comme il le fait à chaque fois qu'il sculpte ou peint quelque chose. Et comme toujours, je lui la donne d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire. Il se détend et s'approche à son tour du berceau. Nous restons tous les deux côte à côte, essayant d'imaginer notre fils, profondément endormi dans son lit. Je jette un coup d'oeil au ventre de Niklaus qui s'est encore arrondi. D'ici quelques mois, cet enfant sera parmi nous._

Après cet événement, j'ai essayé à mon tour de préparer l'arrivée du bébé. Je suis en train d'aménager sa chambre en secret. Je veux que ce soit une surprise pour Niklaus et ainsi lui montrer que je suis autant impliqué que lui. Il n'y a que Rebekah et Katherina qui soient au courant de mon projet et elles m'ont accompagné pour faire acheter des meubles dans la semaine. J'ai aussi peint les murs et le plafond, ainsi que refait le parquet. Cela m'a pris du temps puisque habituellement, nous employons ou nous hyptnotisons des personnes pour le faire à notre place. Mais pour mon fils, j'ai voulu le faire moi-même. Et je suis plutôt content du résultat.

J'aurais pu avoir finir depuis quelques jours déjà, mais Kol a perturbé mes plans comme toujours.

_**Deux semaines auparavant** _

_Maintenant que le berceau est terminé, Niklaus ne passe plus autant de temps dans son atelier, enfermé. Il essaye de rester avec nous, en famille. Mais Kol profite de ces occasions pour blesser notre frère et c'est de pire en pire. Après qu'il l'ait poussé à bout une fois de plus, je décide que j'en ai assez. J'ai promis à Niklaus de rester en dehors de ça mais le brun va beaucoup trop loin. Cela impacte la santé physique et mentale du blond et donc la santé du bébé. Pour ces deux raisons, je ne peux pas laisser la situation dégénérer davantage._

_Après avoir réconforté Niklaus et l'avoir laissé aux mains de Rebekah, je me dirige rapidement vers la chambre de Kol. Je n'aime pas les poignards, mais s'il continue comme ça, il va finir avec l'un d'eux enfoncé dans son coeur. Je serre les poings, sentant la colère augmentée alors que je revois le visage baigné de larmes de Niklaus, ainsi que la tristesse et la douleur dans ses yeux. Il n'a pas déjà assez souffert comme ça, aux mains de notre mère, il faut que Kol en rajoute._

_J'entre dans sa chambre, sans frapper, ni demander la permission. Il est allongé sur son lit, en train de rire devant un film qu'il regarde avec Davina. Il n'a pas le droit d'être aussi heureux alors qu'il vient juste de blesser notre frère. Il se redresse en me voyant approcher et j'attrappe l'ordinateur que je balance contre le mur. La sorcière sursaute, mais je n'y fais pas attention. Celui qui m'intéresse est Kol. Je le soulève du lit par la gorge avant de le plaquer contre un mur. Il semble étonné par ma colère. Et oui, je suis très patient mais je ne permets pas qu'on s'en prenne à ma famille. J'ai laissé couler trop longtemps, parce que l'agresseur en faisait partie justement, mais c'est fini. Je ricane :_

" _Quoi, tu es étonné ? Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser blesser Niklaus sans intervenir."_

_Davina s'approche de moi et m'ordonne :_

" _Relâche le tout de suite."_

_Elle croit vraiment être en mesure de me donner des ordres ? Néanmoins, je ne suis pas là pour elle. Donc je lui réponds simplement :_

" _Reste en dehors de ça Davina."_

_Ma réponse ne semble pas lui plaire car une seconde plus tard, je sens une force m'éloigner de Kol. Et je me retrouve allongé par terre, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. J'essaye de me débattre mais je sais que c'est vain. Maudite sorcière et sa puissance. Je vois mon frère s'approcher de moi et me surplomber. Je m'attendais à voir un sourire victorieux sur son visage mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il semble juste être en colère et il le confirme lorsqu'il parle :_

" _Il n'y a toujours que lui qui compte. Il nous blesse, tu prends son parti. Nous le blessons, tu prends encore son parti. Quoique je fasse, tu es toujours de son côté. Il n'y a que lui qui compte et Rebekah. Je ne suis rien pour vous. Je pourrais aussi bien être mort, vous vous en ficheriez totalement ! "_

_Il lève son poing juste au-dessus de mon coeur et je ferme les yeux. Cela ne va pas me tuer mais c'est toujours extrêmement douloureux. Je serre les dents en prévision mais soudain, j'entends un cri :_

" _Elijah."_

_Je reconnais sans mal la voix de Niklaus. Je veux lui dire de partir, de ne pas intervenir mais il est trop tard. Il se met entre Kol et moi. J'entends son cri de douleur me percer les tympans alors qu'il reçoit le coup à ma place. Soudain, je peux bouger et je me redresse. Kol a l'air choqué alors que sa main se trouve dans la poitrine de notre frère, juste au dessus de la bosse de son ventre. Plus personne ne bouge alors que Niklaus halète sous la douleur. Je ressens à mon tour, une profonde souffrance au niveau de mon coeur. Et je comprends qu'il n'y pas que mon frère qui soit blessé, mais aussi le bébé. Pour faire réagir le brun, je crie son nom :_

" _Kol !"_

_Cela semble le sortir de sa transe et il s'éloigne, retirant sa main. Je pose la mienne sur le visage de Niklaus, essayant de le rassurer alors que la douleur au niveau de mon coeur augmente :_

" _Chutt, petit frère, ça va aller."_

_Il me regarde, effrayé et murmure :_

" _Le bébé…"_

_Des larmes coulent sur ses joues comme sur les miennes. On ne peut pas le perdre. Pas comme ça. Pas aux mains de notre frère… Niklaus commence à suffoquer et je le redresse pour le prendre contre moi. Je lui murmure à son oreille :_

" _Je sais, je sais. Je le ressens aussi."_

_Je le berce contre moi. Incapable d'imaginer ce qui est en train d'arriver. La douleur dans mon coeur augmente et j'essaye d'écouter le coeur du bébé. Il bat de plus en plus doucement. Je me mords la lèvre, essayant de rester fort pour Niklaus alors que notre fils est en train de mourir avant même de naître. J'entends des voix derrière moi, mais je ne les comprends pas. Je suis uniquement focalisé sur les battements de coeur qui ralentissent à chaque minute. Soudain, je sens une main se poser sur ma nuque et Rebekah me dit :_

" _Elijah, donne lui ton sang. Niklaus guérira et cela aidera certainement le bébé."_

_Je la regarde, abasourdi :_

" _Quoi ?"_

_Elle me répète :_

" _Donne lui ton sang."_

_Et avant même que je puisse réagir, elle entaille mon poignet qu'elle porte à la bouche de Niklaus. Je grimace lorsqu'il enfonce ses crocs dans mon bras et que le venin pénètre mon système mais je ne dis rien. Si seulement Rebekah a raison et que cela peut aider le bébé, je suis prêt à souffrir quelques jours. Au début, rien ne se passe puis je sens la douleur dans mon coeur se calmer doucement. J'ai soudain peur que ce soit très mauvais signe mais je suis rassuré en entendant le rythme cardiaque du bébé devenir plus fort et plus régulier. Je soupire de soulagement et je sens Niklaus se détendre contre moi. Lui aussi a compris que notre fils était sorti d'affaire, pour le moment. Mais nous ne sommes pas passés loin. Je regarde Rebekah, qui elle aussi, a l'air concentré sur les battements de coeur de l'enfant. Elle doit sentir que je l'observe car elle lève les yeux vers moi. Je lui murmure alors :_

" _Merci."_

_Sans elle, le bébé serait certainement mort ce jour là._

Après ces événements, Niklaus m'a donné son sang pour lutter contre son venin. Et je n'ai pas quitté son côté pendant plusieurs jours. Kol a semblé plus calme même si ça n'a pas duré très longtemps. Il recommence déjà à faire des siennes. Mais au moins, je sais pourquoi il le fait maintenant. Il est totalement jaloux. Je m'en doutais, mais j'en ai à présent la certitude.

Je m'apprête à me diriger vers la chambre du bébé quand je vois Niklaus entrer dans la cuisine. Je fronce les sourcils et lui demande :

"Tout va bien ?"

Il me fait un grand sourire avant de prendre sa main et de la poser sur son ventre :

"Sens ça."

Pendant plusieurs secondes, je ne sens absolument rien, puis un petit coup. Je souris à mon tour. Notre fils va bien et est en pleine forme. D'ici trois mois, il devrait être parmi nous.

_Et ainsi se termine le cinquième mois de grossesse._


	33. Chapter 33

**POV Klaus**

Le sixième mois a été extrêmement éprouvant pour moi, surtout mentalement. J'ai l'impression d'être devenu un fardeau pour Elijah, de l'empêcher d'être heureux. Je ne peux pas rester plus que quelques heures loin de lui sans commencer à ressentir physiquement un manque. Sans parler du fait que je me sente en sécurité que quand il est là. Ca c'était un peu arrangé mais avec Kol au manoir, j'appréhende toujours qu'il me tombe dessus à un moment ou à un autre. Au moins, quand mon grand frère est là, le plus jeune n'ose pas trop causer des soucis. Mais je déteste me sentir tellement faible, tellement dépendant d'Elijah, tellement peu en contrôle. Où est passée ma fierté ? Quand est-ce-que je vais arrêter de pleurer comme un gamin à la moindre contrariété ?

J'ai toujours été émotif, ça je le sais bien et mon père me détestait pour ça. Mais en grandissant, j'ai réussi à m'endurcir et utiliser cette émotivité pour la transformer en autre chose. Est-ce réellement mieux de piquer une crise de colère plutôt que de pleurer ? Pour ma famille, je ne sais pas. Mais au moins, dans le premier cas, mes ennemis me craignaient. Et maintenant, …

Je soupire. J'ai essayé d'en parler un peu avec Rebekah avant la cascade de problèmes qui nous est tombée dessus.

_**Début du sixième mois** _

_Je suis dans ma chambre, seul, dans le noir. Je suis assis sur le rebord de ma fenêtre et j'observe la nuit. J'entends des rires provenant du salon, notamment celui de Kol mais je n'ai pas envie de les rejoindre. A quoi bon ? A chaque fois que je suis dans la même pièce que mon petit frère, il me fait des remarques qui me blessent. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il a raison à chaque fois. Il n'utilise que la vérité. Si seulement il mentait, ça serait moins douloureux._

_J'entends des pas s'approcher et quelques secondes plus tard, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que c'est Rebekah. Peu de gens me rendent visite dans ma chambre. Il n'y a que mes deux soeurs et Elijah. Et mes deux aînés frappent à ma porte._

_Rebekah s'approche de moi et me prend par la main avant de me dire :_

" _Viens avec moi."_

_Elle tire son mon bras et je me lève. Je me demande bien ce qu'elle veut me montrer. Je la suis docilement, sachant qu'il ne sert à rien de lui demander où on va. Si elle voulait me le dire, elle l'aurait déjà fait. Je marche derrière elle jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle l'ouvre et me fait entrer. Elle ferme la porte puis s'installe sur son lit tout en tapotant l'espace à côté d'elle :_

" _Viens t'asseoir près de moi Nik. Ici on peut papoter sans oreille indiscrète."_

_Je m'assois près d'elle. Avant ma captivité, il n'était pas rare que nous nous retrouvions dans une de nos chambres simplement pour discuter tous les deux. Ca a été plus rare depuis mon retour et c'est de ma faute. Je passe beaucoup de temps avec Elijah et donc les moments en tête à tête avec Rebekah ne sont plus aussi fréquents. Et je dois bien avouer qu'ils me manquent parfois._

_Je demande à ma petite soeur :_

" _De quoi voulais-tu parler 'Bekah ?"_

_Elle se tourne vers moi et prend mes mains dans les siennes :_

" _Tu sais que tu ne dois pas croire ce que dit Kol ?"_

_Je m'éloigne un peu d'elle, enlevant ses mains des miennes :_

" _Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça."_

_Non, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler. J'y pense déjà assez, sans avoir à en discuter avec quelqu'un d'autre. Mais je connais bien ma soeur et je sais qu'elle ne lâchera pas l'affaire aussi facilement. Elle me le prouve bien se rapprochant à nouveau de moi, reprenant mes mains et continuant comme si de rien n'était :_

" _Il a tort. Tu ne dois pas l'écouter."_

_Je secoue la tête et réponds :_

" _Non, il a raison."_

_Elle me demande :_

" _Depuis quand tu écoutes ses bêtises ?"_

" _Depuis qu'il dit la vérité."_

" _Ce n'est pas la vérité Nik"_

_Je me lève :_

" _Si c'est la vérité. Je suis qu'un faible, incapable de me protéger ou de protéger cet enfant. Il n'y a qu'à voir ce qu'il s'est passé avec Kol. J'ai besoin de la présence de mon grand frère sinon je tombe malade ou je panique. Je suis en train de devenir une baleine."_

_Je montre mon ventre qui s'arrondit de jour en jour alors que je continue :_

" _Et… je suis incapable de contrôler mes émotions."_

_Je me détourne de Rebekah pour essayer de sauver le peu de dignité qu'il me reste et reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions. Je serre les poings, détestant me sentir comme ça, aussi faible, aussi peu en contrôle. Je sens la main de ma petite soeur se poser sur mon dos alors qu'elle me répond :_

" _Encore une fois, tu n'es pas faible. Après tout ce que tu as vécu, c'est normal d'avoir besoin de te sentir en sécurité. Et on sait tous les deux qu'Elijah représente cette protection. Et non, tu ne deviens pas une baleine. Tu portes un enfant Nik. Si tu savais comme j'aimerais avoir ton ventre si ça signifiait être enceinte."_

Et ses paroles m'ont juste fait me sentir encore plus coupable. Avoir un enfant est le rêve de Rebekah depuis plus de 1000 ans. Je sais qu'elle sacrifierait pratiquement tout pour pouvoir enfanter, mais cela lui est impossible. Et moi, je n'ai jamais ressenti ce besoin et pourtant je suis en train de vivre ce miracle. Encore une fois, la vie n'est pas juste envers ma petite soeur. D'ici quelques mois, Elijah et moi serons pères alors qu'elle ne pourra jamais devenir mère, sauf si elle décide à adopter un enfant.

Elijah et moi deviendrons parents si nous arrivons à protéger notre fils et j'ai de plus en plus de doutes sur notre capacité à le faire.

_**Deuxième semaine du sixième mois** _

_Elijah est cachotier depuis plusieurs jours et je me demande bien ce qu'il manigance. Certes, il essaye de faire comme d'habitude, mais je vois bien à travers son jeu. Je ne lui pose pas de question. Il n'a pas envahi mon intimité quand je lui ai demandé de rester en dehors de mon atelier donc je lui rends la pareille. Je reste bien sagement dans mon coin alors qu'il part toute une après-midi avec Rebekah et Katherina. De même lorsqu'il s'enferme dans sa chambre. Bon, j'avoue que c'est de plus en plus difficile de résister. La patience n'a jamais été mon fort et la curiosité est un de mes défauts. Si ça dure encore plusieurs jours, je pense que j'essaierai de cuisiner Rebekah. Je sais que si j'arriverai à la faire craquer bien plus facilement que les deux autres._

_Mais ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais pouvoir le faire car mon frère et ma soeur sont sortis toute l'après midi ensemble. Rebekah voulait faire du shopping pour le bébé, encore une fois. J'ai décliné son invitation, prétextant être fatigué pour éviter cette corvée. Car oui, c'est une corvée de faire les magasins avec ma soeur et de voir notre compte en banque descendre très très rapidement. Elle pourrait dévaliser plusieurs boutiques par jour, sans sourciller. Et son plus gros défaut, c'est qu'elle n'aime pas y aller seule. Et mon grand frère, avec son coeur en or, est incapable de lui dire non. Du coup, lorsqu'elle lui demande de l'accompagner, il ne refuse jamais. Et voilà comment il se retrouve, une nouvelle fois, à faire du shopping avec notre soeur._

_Je baille, j'ai besoin de boire un peu de sang d'Elijah pour me redonner un peu de force, me nourrir et nourrir le bébé. Je regarde ma montre, il est à peine 18 heures. Ils ne devraient pas trop tarder. Mes soupçons sont confirmés lorsque j'entends une voiture arriver quelques minutes plus tard. Je sors de ma chambre et descends pour rejoindre mon frère et ma soeur. Je souris en voyant Elijah porter plusieurs sacs, alors que Rebekah a uniquement son sac à la main. Je secoue la tête, elle ne changera jamais. Je n'essaye même pas de soulager mon frère car il refuse catégoriquement que je porte quoique ce soit. Il pose tout dans l'entrée et me regarde :_

" _Ca va ?"_

_Je sais qu'il y a plein de sous entendus dans sa phrase. Il me demande notamment si Kol ne m'a pas trop posé problème, si je n'ai pas mal au ventre, si le bébé va bien, …_

_Je le rassure immédiatement :_

" _Nous allons bien, ne t'inquiète pas grand frère. Et toi ?"_

_Il regarde autour de lui pour voir si Rebekah ne se trouve pas à côté de nous et il soupire. Je ris légèrement mais je compatis avec lui. Je lui tape gentiment sur l'épaule avant d'indiquer l'étage d'un signe de tête :_

" _Ca te dérangerait qu'on aille dans ma chambre. J'ai un petit creux."_

" _Allons y. Je rangerai ça après."_

_Il montre les sacs de la main avant que nous montions les escaliers. Nous nous installons dans ma chambre et je commence rapidement à boire à son poignet. J'essaye toujours de me contrôler pour ne pas lui prendre trop de sang. J'ai l'impression que ma faim augmente au fil des jours et je me bats de plus en plus contre mes pulsions. Je ne dis rien à mon frère, ne voulant pas l'inquiéter plus que d'ordinaire. Je bois la même quantité que d'habitude et je me force à arrêter. Il ne semble rien remarquer alors qu'il essuie le sang restant sur sa peau avec un mouchoir. Je mords dans ma lèvre pour m'empêcher de m'abreuver plus au poignet d'Elijah. Je ferme les yeux et je me sens plus calme une fois que je ne sens plus l'odeur du sang de mon grand frère._

_Sa voix me sort de mes pensées et me force à me concentrer sur autre chose :_

" _Je voulais te montrer quelque chose cet après-midi mais mes plans ont changé à cause de notre soeur. Je vais donc le faire à présent."_

_Est-ce-qu'il va enfin me dévoiler son secret ? Je souris comme un enfant le jour de Noël. Nous nous approchons d'une porte qui se trouve dans ma chambre. Elle mène à une petite pièce séparant ma chambre et celle d'Elijah. Aux dernières nouvelles, mon frère y avait entreposé tout un tas de choses, sans grande valeur pour moi mais ayant de la valeur sentimentale pour lui. Du coup, je n'allais plus du tout dans cette pièce._

_Il ouvre la porte avec un grand sourire et il me regarde en disant :_

" _Tadam"_

_Je jette un coup d'oeil dans la pièce et je perds mon sourire immédiatement. La nurserie pour le bébé, car je suis sûr que c'est ce que cette pièce est censée être, est sans dessus dessous. Tous les meubles sont brisés, des jouets détruits jonchent le sol. On dirait qu'une tempête est passée par là. La tristesse m'envahit, mais aussi la colère en voyant le berceau en mille morceaux. Ce berceau que j'ai confectionné de mes mains pendant plusieurs jours, pour mon fils, notre fils._

" _Niklaus, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"_

_Je montre la pièce de la main, incapable de prononcer la moindre parole face au chaos devant moi. Je peux voir la colère apparaître sur le visage de mon frère alors qu'il parcourt la chambre du regard._

Comment protéger cet enfant alors que nous sommes incapables de protéger sa chambre ?


	34. Chapter 34

**POV Elijah**

Je ne pensais pas que le mois pouvait empirer après la destruction de la chambre du bébé, mais j'avais tort.

_**Deuxième semaine de grossesse** _

_Je suis dans la chambre du bébé, essayant de récupérer ce qui peut l'être, lorsque j'entends des cris en bas. Je descends en reconnaissant les voix de Kol et Niklaus. Le premier cherche le second à longueur de journée, il s'était un peu calmé après le dernier incident mais il a repris de plus belle depuis plusieurs jours. J'arrive rapidement au salon, où se trouve tout le monde et j'entends notre jeune frère dire :_

" _Tu ressembles vraiment à une baleine Nik. Dans quelques mois, ton ventre va exploser, c'est peut être comme ça que va se passer l'accouchement."_

_Je vois bien le mal que ça fait à Niklaus d'entendre ses paroles. Je sais que l'accouchement l'inquiète. J'ai beau essayé de le rassurer en lui disant qu'il y avait les césariennes maintenant et qu'il n'avait absolument rien à craindre, mais il a peur. Kol le sait très bien et il joue avec ça, ce qui m'énerve au plus haut point. Je lui ordonne :_

" _Kol arrête ça immédiatement."_

_Il ricane et me répond :_

" _Le noble Elijah au secours de son petit frère comme d'habitude. Mais dis-moi Klaus, comment comptes-tu t'occuper de cet enfant alors que tu es bien incapable de t'occuper de toi. Tu as toujours besoin d'Elijah, pour te consoler, pour te nourrir. Il te chante une berceuse pour que tu t'endormes en suçant ton pouce, avant de te border le soir ? Tu as besoin de son aide pour te laver peut-être ? Sérieusement, je me pose la question vu qu'il passe le plus clair de son temps avec toi."_

_Il pointe du doigt Katherina avant de continuer :_

" _Regarde, tu vas détruire leur couple et tu t'en fiches totalement. Tu es égoïste comme d'habitude. Tu t'accapares la présence de notre frère au détriment de son propre bonheur. Au moins, si Katherina part, il pourra rester avec toi encore plus longtemps. C'est ça que tu veux ?"_

_Je suis bien trop surpris, comme le reste de la famille. Personne n'intervient et Kol en profite pour continuer en se tournant vers Niklaus :_

" _Et tu comptes élever cet enfant Klaus, alors que tu es bien incapable de gérer ta propre vie sans ton grand frère. Et bébé Klaus est de retour et va se mettre à pleurer."_

_Je regarde mon petit frère et en effet, je vois des larmes couler sur ses joues avant qu'il ne sorte de la pièce. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, casser la figure de Kol ou courir pour rejoindre Niklaus et donner raison au brun. Je choisis la deuxième option mais avant je me tourne vers mon plus jeune frère :_

" _Toi et moi allons avoir une discussion Kol. Je n'en resterai pas là."_

_Et sur ces mots, je quitte la pièce et me précipite vers la chambre de Niklaus. Depuis le couloir, je peux entendre ses sanglots qui me détruisent le coeur. Je tourne la poignet de la porte et je suis surpris de constater qu'elle est fermée à clé. Je pose la tête sur la porte et je dis :_

" _Niklaus, c'est moi. Ouvre moi petit frère."_

" _Va... t'en Elijah."_

_Je reste appuyé contre la porte quelques minutes, espérant que mon petit frère change d'avis. Je pourrais sans mal briser la porte ou même le supplier d'ouvrir mais je ne le ferai pas. Niklaus a besoin d'être en contrôle actuellement et le fait de fermer la porte à clé lui apporte ce contrôle. Je n'en peux plus d'écouter ses sanglots et ne rien pouvoir faire pour le réconforter. Kol est un imbécile. Il ne se rend pas compte à quel point notre frère est affecté par ses années passées aux mains de notre mère et par cette grossesse. En parlant de Kol, je pourrais aussi bien avoir la discussion avec lui maintenant. Je redescends dans le salon, tout le monde est encore là. Mon jeune frère a la tête baissée et je suppose qu'il a déjà eu le droit à une conférence de la part du reste de la famille. Mais il n'échappera pas à la mienne. Je prends ma voix la plus dure alors que je lui ordonne :_

" _Kol, viens avec moi."_

_En passant près de Rebekah, je lui demande beaucoup plus gentiment :_

" _Niklaus est enfermé dans sa chambre. Tu pourrais rester proche au cas où il aurait besoin de quelque chose ?"_

" _Bien sûr."_

_Elle se lève et je l'embrasse sur la joue avant de sortir du salon et même de la maison avec Kol. Nous nous éloignons rapidement du manoir et je peux voir le brun frissonner légèrement et son coeur bat un peu plus vite. Il s'inquiète certainement de ce que je vais lui faire pour avoir attaqué Niklaus de la sorte. Nous marchons pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes et je profite de ce temps pour me calmer. Malgré mon envie de protéger l'hybride coûte que coûte, Kol est aussi mon frère. Il a besoin d'arrêter son manège avec Niklaus mais pour cela, il doit comprendre pourquoi notre frère agit ainsi. Je vois un banc à quelques pas et je me dirige vers lui :_

" _Asseyons nous là."_

_Il fait ce que je demande, sans faire le moindre bruit. Je prends une profonde inspiration avant de commencer :_

" _Ecoute Kol, je sais que c'est dur pour toi et que tu es jaloux de la relation qu'il y a entre Niklaus, Rebekah et moi, tout comme de la relation qu'il y a entre Finn et Freya. Je me doute qu tu dois être perdu et que, d'une certaine manière, tu ne sais pas où tu te positionnes dans cette famille. Mais, tu fais partie de cette famille Kol. Je peux t'aider à trouver ta place, mais pour ça, tu dois mettre fin à cette jalousie. Je sais que ce sentiment s'est amplifié la dernière année car notre frère a besoin de moi, plus qu'avant, bien plus qu'avant. Notre mère l'a brisé Kol et il a besoin de notre soutien à tous. Il a besoin de se savoir en sécurité et ce n'est pas le cas au manoir actuellement. Il a toujours peur que tu lui tombes dessus, que tu le blesses physiquement ou mentalement ou même que tu t'en prennes au bébé. Alors, oui il n'est plus notre frère sans peur, oui il est très émotif en ce moment, oui il a besoin de se savoir en sécurité, oui il n'aime pas être seul, mais ça reste notre frère. Si tu n'es pas prêt à l'accepter tel qu'il est aujourd'hui, alors dis le nous. Je partirai avec lui et Katherina."_

_Le silence s'installe entre nous et dure plusieurs minutes. J'espère que mon discours aura au moins un petit effet positif sur le comportement de Kol. Mais peu importe le dénouement, je serai fixé. Si je dois le faire, je n'hésiterai pas à éloigner Niklaus de toute cette tension. Il n'a pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Il faut que je trouve un moyen de faire comprendre à Kol à quel point notre frère souffre, sans pour autant trahir sa confiance et dévoiler ses secrets_

" _Tu étais là avec nous pendant les derniers jours de captivité de notre frère. Tu as vu comment Esther le faisait souffrir, comment elle utilisait ses faiblesses contre lui. Actuellement, tu fais la même chose. Certes, tu ne le lui enfonces pas un couteau dans le corps mais tu le blesses psychologiquement. Tu te moques de lui, tu utilises ses peurs pour le faire souffrir. Il manque énormément de confiance en lui et tu ne l'aides absolument pas avec tes remarques. Il a besoin de moi, de notre présence à tous et tu le forces à s'éloigner. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'il va guérir. "_

_Et s'il a besoin de moi, je ne vois pas en quoi ça regarde Kol. Ca regarde uniquement Niklaus, Katherina et moi-même. Je mène ma vie comme je l'entends. Et je resterai aux côtés de mon petit frère tant qu'il aura besoin de moi, même si c'est pour le reste de l'éternité._

_La voix de Kol me sort de mes pensées :_

" _Je vais essayer de faire des efforts."_

_Je souris et pose la main sur son épaule :_

" _C'est tout ce que je demande. Nous avons besoin de rester unis pour cet enfant. Surtout que les sorcières sont encore là. Elles ont réussi à pénétrer le manoir du manière ou d'une autre et elles ont détruit la chambre du bébé."_

" _C'était moi."_

_Je fronce les sourcils et lui demande :_

" _Quoi ?"_

_Il baisse la tête et murmure sa réponse :_

" _C'est moi qui ait détruit la chambre."_

_D'un côté, je me sens soulagé de savoir que les sorcières n'ont pas réussi à pénétrer le manoir. Mais d'un autre côté, je suis surpris qu'il ait fait. Je lui demande plus d'explications :_

" _Mais pourquoi ?"_

_Il hausse les épaules :_

" _Comme le reste."_

_Je n'insiste pas plus. Nous continuons un peu à discuter. J'essaye de me concentrer sur Kol, lui montrer que je suis aussi là pour lui mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour Niklaus. Est-ce que Rebekah est avec lui actuellement ? Est-ce-qu'il est toujours enfermé dans sa chambre ? Comment va-t-il ?_

_Après environ une demi-heure, nous rentrons. Je me dirige immédiatement vers la chambre de Niklaus. Je sens mon coeur se serrer en voyant que Rebekah est assise devant la porte. Elle secoue la tête lorsqu'elle me repère. Je m'approche d'elle et lui murmure :_

" _Merci."_

_Elle se lève et avant de partir me dit :_

" _Bonne chance."_

_Je frappe à la porte mais cette fois-ci, je n'obtiens aucune réponse de la part de Niklaus. Je commence à m'inquiéter pour lui. Les seuls bruits que j'entends sont les battements de coeur de mon frère et de mon fils. Au moins, je sais qu'il n'est pas sorti par la fenêtre. Cela fait plus d'une heure qu'il est enfermé là dedans et malgré ma résolution de le laisser tranquille, je sais que je dois rentrer dans la chambre. Il a besoin de moi. La seule chose qui l'empêche de venir chercher mon réconfort est Kol, enfin ses paroles. Je fais les cent pas dans le couloir, essayant de trouver une solution lorsque je pense à la nurserie. Je peux atteindre Niklaus en passant par là. Il n'a certainement pas fermé à clé cette porte._

_Je me dirige rapidement vers ma chambre et j'entre dans la nurserie. J'essaye de faire abstraction du chaos y régnant toujours. J'atteins la porte et je tourne la poignet. Bingo, elle n'est pas verrouillée et j'entre donc dans l'antre de mon frère. Je le repère rapidement, allongé, immobile sur le lit. Ses yeux sont ouverts et il regarde ma la fenêtre. Je sais qu'il m'a entendu mais il fait comme si je n'étais pas là. Je m'approche de lui et entre dans son champ de vision avant de m'agenouiller devant le lit. Je tends la main pour la poser sur son épaule mais il s'éloigne de moi._

" _Niklaus…"_

_Il me tourne alors le dos. Je reste quelques secondes, le bras toujours tendu avant de soupirer. Il ne faut pas que je prenne mal cette réaction, il essaye certainement de se détacher de moi mais nous savons tous les deux qu'il n'est pas en état de le faire. Je m'assois sur le bord du lit et retire mes chaussures avant de m'allonger derrière mon frère. Il s'éloigne un peu de moi alors que je m'approche. Ce manège dure quelques secondes, juste le temps qu'il faut pour que Niklaus soit au bord du lit et ne puisse plus avancer. Je le prends contre moi et je le sens lutter. Il lutte contre lui même, ne sachant pas s'il doit fondre dans mon étreinte comme il le souhaite ou alors se lever et s'éloigner de moi. J'essaye de l'aider en lui murmurant doucement :_

" _Niklaus chuuuuuttttt, détends toi."_

_Il secoue la tête. Je continue sur le même ton :_

" _Dis moi de partir et je le ferai."_

_Il ne dit rien pendant plusieurs minutes, me montrant ainsi clairement qu'il ne veut pas vraiment que je m'en aille. Je sais que nous allons rester comme ça un moment, donc je me détourne légèrement de Niklaus pour retirer ma veste. Mon petit frère se retourne alors rapidement et se blottit contre moi. Je comprends sans mal sa demande 'Ne me laisse pas'. Je le serre contre moi et le berce. Peu importe ce que pensent les autres. Niklaus a besoin de réconfort et je le lui apporterai._

Niklaus a passé la nuit contre moi, à faire des cauchemars, rêvant que je l'abandonnais. Je l'ai veillé chaque minute, ne fermant pas les yeux pour être sûr d'être réveillé au moindre signe de détresse. Le lendemain matin, nous avons parlé longuement et j'ai essayé de le rassurer et de lui faire comprendre que son comportement ne me gène pas. Il a besoin de moi, alors je suis là. Ce n'est pas plus compliqué que ça et peu importe ce que disent les autres. Il ne semblait pas réellement convaincu de mes paroles et ce n'est toujours pas le cas. Niklaus est plus distant depuis ce jour là. Et ce n'est pas uniquement à cause de Kol, mais aussi à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin là.

_**Matin suivant** _

_Nous parlons depuis presque une heure avec Niklaus quand je le vois poser sa main sur son estomac et grimacer légèrement. Mince, il n'a pas mangé hier soir et il doit ressentir le manque. Je mords dans mon poignet et le tend à mon petit frère. Je suis étonné quand il détourne la tête. Je lui dis alors :_

" _Tu dois te nourrir Niklaus."_

_Il secoue la tête et s'éloigne doucement. Pourtant je peux voir les veines apparaître autour de ses yeux devenues jaunes. Ce seul signe montre qu'il a faim. Je suppose que s'il ne veut pas se nourrir, c'est encore à cause des paroles de Kol. Je remords dans mon poignet et le colle à sa bouche :_

" _Bois petit frère. Ca calmera la douleur et le bébé en a aussi besoin pour survivre."_

_Je le vois lutter pendant une demi seconde avant de commencer à boire goulument. Je sens ses crocs s'enfoncer dans mon bras qu'il sert de plus en plus fort à l'aide ses mains._

" _Eh Niklaus, nous avions dit pas de morsure."_

_Il ne me répond pas et il continue à boire de plus en plus rapidement. J'essaye de dégager mon bras mais Niklaus m'en empêche alors qu'il continue de s'alimenter. Je commence à me sentir assez faible. Je dis d'une voix la plus autoritaire possible :_

" _C'est assez Niklaus."_

_Mais rien n'y fait. J'essaye une nouvelle fois de dégager mon bras, mais mon frère m'immobilise. Il boit toujours aussi rapidement. A ce rythme là, il m'aura vidé de mon sang dans quelques secondes. Je murmure :_

" _Niklaus s'il te plaît..."_

_C'est comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Je me sens de plus en plus mal, de plus en plus faible. L'obscurité s'approche de plus en plus et je la laisse m'emporter._

_J'entends des voix autour de moi et je ne les comprends pas. Un liquide pénètre ma bouche et je reconnais immédiatement que c'est du sang. Je l'avale goulument sentant mes forces revenir petit à petit. Ce liquide précieux est remplacé par un autre, le sang de Niklaus. J'en bois quelques gorgées dans un verre et je sens la douleur de la morsure diminuer rapidement. J'ouvre les yeux et je vois Rebekah, inquiète, penchée au-dessus de moi :_

" _Ca va Elijah ?"_

_Je me racle la gorge et lui répond :_

" _Oui. Que s'est il passé ?"_

" _D'après ce que j'ai compris des explications de Nik, il t'a vidé de ton sang en se nourrissant ce matin."_

_Les souvenirs me reviennent alors, la douleur et le sentiment de faiblesse. Je regarde autour de moi et je suis surpris de ne pas le voir dans la pièce. Je demande à Rebekah :_

" _Où est-il ?"_

" _Je ne sais pas. Lorsqu'il est venu me chercher, je me suis précipitée ici. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis."_

_Je me redresse et me lève. Le sang fait déjà effet et je me sens beaucoup plus fort. Maintenant, je suis inquiet pour Niklaus. Il y a de fortes chances qu'il se sente coupable et il n'a pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Je suppose que le manque de sang et le trop plein d'émotions ont eu raison de son contrôle._

_Il ne faut que quelques minutes pour localiser Niklaus. Il n'est pas sorti de la maison. Il se trouve actuellement dans mon bureau. Lorsque j'entre dans la pièce, elle est plongée dans le noir mais je remarque immédiatement, mon petit frère assis en boule sur mon canapé. Je m'approche de lui et je remarque qu'il se balance doucement d'avant en arrière. Et il murmure "je suis désolé" en boucle. Je m'assois près de lui et pose mon bras autour de ses épaules. Il sursaute et me regarde étonné. Il ne m'a certainement pas entendu arriver. Il mord sa lèvre inférieure avant de chuchoter :_

" _Je suis désolé."_

" _Ce n'est pas ta faute petit frère. Je ne t'en veux pas."_

Et c'est vrai, je ne lui en veux pas, mais lui se sent toujours coupable. Je me lève de mon bureau et me poste devant la fenêtre, un verre à la main. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur la paperasserie. Mes pensées reviennent sans cesse vers Niklaus. Malgré mes paroles, il a refusé de boire mon sang pendant plus de 24 heures. Il a cédé lorsqu'il était brûlant de fièvre et qu'il avait de fortes crampes. Il l'a uniquement fait pour le bébé parce que Keelin lui a dit qu'une fièvre aussi importante n'était pas bon pour l'enfant. Mais à présent, il ne veut plus se nourrir à mon poignet, il boit mon sang uniquement dans un verre. Et surtout, il se sent coupable. Entre ça et les paroles de Kol, Niklaus essaie de garder ses distances avec moi. Mais c'est aussi difficile pour lui que pour moi. Je ne le vois pratiquement plus, à part pour verser mon sang dans un verre. J'espère que cette situation ne va plus durer.

Je fais tournoyer le liquide ambré quand Rebekah entre dans la pièce, traînant mon petit frère avec elle.

"Ah Elijah, on t'a cherché partout."

Quelques secondes plus tard, Niklaus et moi sommes assis sur mon canapé et Rebekah est devant nous. Elle nous montre un oeuf et nous déclare :

"Ca, c'est votre enfant."

Je regarde Niklaus et dans ses yeux, je peux lire la question que je me pose aussi. Qu'est-ce-que notre soeur a bu ?

Rebekah fait de grands gestes alors qu'elle continue :

"Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça. Ils font ça dans les lycées maintenant. Ils doivent s'occuper d'un oeuf pendant une semaine. Vous devez l'amener partout avec vous et surtout, vous ne devez pas le casser."

Je sais qu'elle ne lâchera pas l'affaire et puis, ça peut permettre de me rapprocher de Niklaus. Nous sommes obligés de rester proches pour nous occuper de notre "enfant". J'accepte donc la proposition de Rebekah même si mon frère a l'air bien plus sceptique. Mais j'aurais dû me douter que cela ne se passerait pas si bien que ça. Seulement quelques minutes après la naissance de notre "bébé", je me retrouve père célibataire. Niklaus s'est planqué dans sa chambre à nouveau. J'attends donc qu'il sorte de son antre et vienne dans la cuisine pour lui parler.

"Niklaus, c'est à toi de garder un peu le bébé."

"Ce truc n'est pas notre enfant Elijah. Et je refuse de jouer comme un gamin."

Il met l'accent sur "gamin", me montrant ainsi que les paroles de Kol le gênent toujours autant. Je pose notre "enfant" sur la table avant de me diriger vers Niklaus et lui répondre :

"Ce n'est pas être gamin de faire ça. Comme je ne te considère pas comme un gamin juste parce que tu as besoin de moi."

Klaus s'énerve et commence à crier :

"C'est peut-être ce que tu penses mais pas les autres."

Il met un coup dans la table et nous entendons tous les deux un 'crac' derrière moi. Je me retourne et je vois l'oeuf par terre. J'entends Niklaus parler doucement :

"Tu vois Kol avait raison, je suis incapable de m'occuper de quelqu'un. J'ai cassé l'oeuf alors que ça fait à peine une heure qu'il est sous notre garde."

Je me retourne vers lui :

"Ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais de la mienne. Je l'ai mis trop prêt du bord."

En vérité, peu importe à qui c'est la faute, Rebekah va nous tuer en apprenant ce qu'il s'est passé avec cet oeuf. Je me dirige donc vers le frigo et en prend un autre. Je me retourne alors vers Niklaus avec un sourire :

"Problème résolu."

Il ne me rend pas mon sourire alors qu'il me répond :

"Tu sais qu'on ne pourra pas changer notre bébé comme ça ?"

"Je sais, mais ça évitera que Rebekah fasse une crise."

_Et ainsi se termine le sixième mois de grossesse._


	35. Chapter 35

**POV Rebekah**

Le septième mois de grossesse de Nik a été plus calme que le précédent. J'en ai donc profité pour essayer de rapprocher mes deux frères. Le plus jeune évitait notre aîné comme la peste. L'hybride faisait tout une montagne de l'incident du mois dernier. Bon, c'est vrai, j'ai aussi eu très peur en voyant Elijah, allongé, totalement inconscient et blanc comme un cadavre. Mais tout c'est bien terminé et notre frère va bien maintenant. C'est ce que j'ai essayé d'expliquer à Nik :

_**Début septième mois de grossesse** _

_Nik s'est, encore une fois, isolé dans sa chambre. Déjà que je ne le voyais pas beaucoup avant l'incident avec Elijah, c'est pire à présent. Il ne sort de sa chambre que pour s'alimenter car il refuse de le faire seul avec notre frère. En plus de ça, il ne se nourrit plus directement à la veine mais boit le sang dans un verre. En résumé, les choses ne vont pas bien entre mes deux frères et je me dois de régler ça. Je me dirige donc dans sa chambre et entre sans frapper. Il est assis dans un fauteuil et est en train de dessiner sur un carnet de croquis. Je ferme la porte derrière moi et j'attends quelques secondes qu'il lève la tête vers moi. Lorsqu'il le fait enfin, j'entre dans le vif du sujet :_

" _Tu comptes passer le reste de l'éternité enfermé dans cette chambre ?"_

_Il hausse les épaules avant de reprendre son dessin et me répondre :_

" _Je peux au moins essayer."_

_Je m'approche de lui et lui retire délicatement son carnet de croquis des mains avant de m'asseoir directement sur la table devant lui. Je peux voir que mon intervention ne lui plaît pas, mais bon, ce n'est pas la première fois._

" _Tu comptes éviter Elijah encore combien de temps ?"_

_Il ne me regarde pas quand il me répond, signe qu'il ment :_

" _Je ne l'évite pas."_

" _Alors, dis-moi pourquoi tu ne sors plus d'ici ?"_

_Il commence à jouer avec ses mains lorsqu'il me répond :_

" _Kol a raison. Elijah est mieux sans moi. Je l'empêche de vivre sa propre vie."_

_Je soupire. Tout revient toujours à Kol et ses bêtises. Pourquoi il ressent toujours le besoin d'interférer dans nos relations. Il traite Nik d'égoïste mais il est bien pire._

" _Ecoute Nik, si c'est à cause de ta perte de contrôle, Elijah va bien maintenant. Il souffre tout autant que toi de cette séparation. Tu te fais du mal, tu lui fais du mal et tu fais du mal au bébé. Je ne vois aucune bonne raison pour que tu t'éloignes de lui ainsi."_

_Il souffle, presque amusé lorsqu'il me répond amèrement :_

" _Il a bien passé sept ans sans moi et il allait très bien…"_

_Une voix plus grave résonne dans la pièce :_

" _C'est faux Niklaus. Tu m'as manqué pendant ces années. Je te cherchais même si je n'en parlais pas aux autres. J'avais peur qu'ils essayent de me dissuader de te retrouver."_

_Je souris, Elijah a un timing parfait, comme d'habitude. Ni moi, ni Nik l'avons entendu entrer dans la pièce. Nous étions trop concentrés sur notre conversation. Notre grand frère s'approche de nous et vient s'asseoir sur la table à côté de moi. Je ne pensais pas qu'un jour je le verrai faire ça. Nik semble tout aussi surpris que moi pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne rebaisse les yeux et parle :_

" _Mais je vais te blesser. Je fais toujours du mal à ceux que j'aime. Vous le savez bien, vous en avez fait les frais pendant près de mille ans. Et vous n'êtes pas une exception et ce bébé n'en sera pas une non plus. Il faut mieux que je m'éloigne, au moins je ne pourrai pas vous blesser comme ça."_

_Il ne va pas recommencer avec son histoire de partir après la naissance du bébé ? Je soupire, exaspérée. Ce qu'il ne comprend pas, c'est que son éloignement nous blesse aussi. Quand on le connaît, on sait que tout ce qu'il fait c'est pour le bien de cette famille, même les poignards. C'est grâce à lui et Elijah si nous sommes encore tous en vie aujourd'hui. Sans eux, sans leur complicité, nous serions tombés au mains de Mikael il y a des siècles. Tout ce que veut Nik et tout ce qu'il a toujours voulu, c'est que notre famille soit rassemblée. Et aujourd'hui, il est prêt à s'éloigner de nous, pour que nous puissions être heureux. Mais sans lui, ce n'est pas possible._

_Elijah en est arrivé à la même conclusion que moi car il se penche légèrement en avant et prend les mains de Nik dans les siennes :_

" _Ecoute Niklaus. Oui cette famille a été blessée dans le passé mais pas uniquement par tes actes, mais aussi par les miens, ceux de Rebekah, de Finn, de Kol… NOUS avons décidé de poignarder Finn, NOUS avons décidé de poignarder Kol. Tu n'as pas pris cette décision tout seul, j'étais là aussi. Je t'ai même aidé à le faire. Concernant Rebekah, je n'étais pas là, mais je suis sûr que tu l'as fait pour la protéger. Alors cesse de t'en vouloir pour ça, cesse de penser au passé. Et surtout oublie ce qu'il s'est passé quand tu t'es nourri de mon sang la dernière fois, d'accord ? Ce n'était pas de ta faute, je ne t'en veux pas. Je sais que tu ne voulais pas le faire et qu'à présent, tu ne veux pas que ça recommence. Nous allons mettre des choses en place pour ce soit l'unique fois. Mais m'éloigner de toi n'est pas une solution et je ne te laisserai pas faire petit frère."_

_Elijah prend Nik contre lui. Je suis heureuse de voir que l'hybride se détend dans l'étreinte fraternelle et j'espère que ça va continuer. Je me sens tiraillée par l'envie de les rejoindre dans ce câlin improvisé, mais c'est un moment pour eux, rien que pour eux. Je les laisse profiter pendant quelques secondes avant d'attaquer un autre sujet :_

" _Il faut que l'on parle d'un sujet très important."_

_Je mets l'accent sur le mot "très". Ils s'éloignent l'un de l'autre et me regardent intrigués. Je ne les laisse pas mariner plus longtemps et je continue :_

" _Vous croyez sérieusement que je ne l'aurais pas vu ?"_

_Ils échangent un regard et je sais qu'ils ne voient pas de quoi je parle. Je leur explique donc :_

" _L'oeuf… Je sais que vous en avez changé."_

C'était très drôle de les voir essayer de se protéger mutuellement, ne voulant pas attirer mes foudres sur l'autre. Mais tout ce qui compte, c'est que ça ait marché. Nik et Elijah sont réconciliés et ils passent à nouveau du temps ensemble. Et le mieux, c'est que Kol a arrêté ses remarques. Je ne sais pas ce que lui a dit Elijah pendant la balade, mais ça a fait son effet.

Par contre, l'oeuf a aussi eu un effet négatif. Mes frères n'avaient pas beaucoup confiance en eux concernant l'enfant et l'incident n'a pas arrangé les choses. Je m'en suis surtout rendue compte lorsque le brun a demandé à me parler en privée, dans son bureau.

_**Deuxième semaine du septième mois de grossesse** _

_Nous sommes installés sur le canapé du bureau d'Elijah. J'attends que ce dernier me dise pourquoi il voulait me parler à moi et à moi seule. Je peux voir à quel point il est nerveux. Il ne cesse de passer sa main dans ses cheveux et il joue avec sa bague de jour. Après quelques minutes de silence, je n'en peux plus et je dis à mon frère :_

" _Bon, tu vas cracher le morceau Elijah. Nous n'avons pas toute l'éternité."_

_Ma dernière phrase ne semble pas l'amuser. Je n'ai pas le droit à un rire, ni même à un sourire. Elijah est bon public en général, en tout cas avec moi. Mais ce n'est pas le cas aujourd'hui, signe de son inconfort. Je prends alors une voix plus calme et lui demande :_

" _Elijah, dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas."_

_Il prend une profonde inspiration avant de commencer :_

" _Je ne voulais pas aborder ce sujet devant Niklaus, car il n'a pas besoin de ça en ce moment, mais je me sens un peu perdu. Et je ne savais pas à qui en parler."_

_Je pose une main sur son bras l'invitant à continuer, ce qu'il fait. Il me parle alors de ses peurs de devenir père. Il pense être un monstre et que personne ne devrait lui confier d'enfants. Il a l'impression de ne pas savoir comment s'occuper d'un bébé, comme élever son fils._

_Je suis surprise par tous ses aveux car Elijah vient rarement me parler ainsi, normalement c'est Nik son confident. Pour moi, mon grand frère a toujours été confiant, un roc sur lequel se reposer. Mais je me rends compte, que comme nous, il a ses limites et il ne sait pas toujours quoi faire. Et ce qui me détruit le plus, c'est qu'à la fin de son monologue, il s'excuse de me déranger. Je prends alors la parole à mon tour :_

" _Elijah, écoute moi bien. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser de venir me parler. Cela fait près d'un millénaire que tu es là pour nous, alors je peux bien te rendre la pareille. Et puis, durant ces années, tu as pris la place de notre père. Et tu sais quoi mon frère, ce rôle te va très bien. Cet enfant ne pourrait pas rêver mieux. Pendant tous ses siècles, tu as su nous rassurer quand nous avions des doutes; nous épauler lorsque nous faisions face à des problèmes; nous remettre dans le droit chemin quand nous dépassions les limites. Mais surtout, tu as su nous aimer et je suis sûre que tu aimeras cet enfant. Tu l'aimes déjà. C'est normal d'avoir peur devant l'inconnu, mais tu ne seras pas tout seul. Nous serons tous là, avec Niklaus et toi."_

J'espère que ces paroles ont pu aider mon grand frère. Cela m'a fait vraiment bizarre de le voir si peu sûr de lui-même. Surtout que moi, je n'ai aucun doute qu'il fera un excellent papa. Mes deux frères font la paire de ce point de vue là. Il n'y en a pas un pour rattrapper l'autre. D'ailleurs, j'ai une idée depuis plusieurs jours pour changer ça et je compte bien la mettre en application maintenant.

Je me dirige vers le bureau d'Elijah car je sais que Nik et lui s'y trouvent. En effet, je ne me suis pas trompée car je les repère assis tous les deux, côte à côte, en train de lire chacun un livre. Je souris en voyant que ce sont des livres sur la maternité. Je secoue la tête. Ils se préparent tellement à l'arrivée de ce bébé, comment peuvent-ils penser qu'ils ne seront pas à la hauteur ?

Je m'approche doucement d'eux et je m'agenouille aux pieds de Nik. Je lui retire gentiment le livre des mains avant de toucher son ventre arrondi et d'approcher ma bouche. Mes deux frères me regardent, ne comprenant sûrement pas ce qu'il se passe. Je commence alors à murmurer :

"Coucou bébé, c'est ta tante Bekah. Tu sais, tes deux papas qui sont juste à côté de moi, ont peur des pères qu'ils pourraient devenir. Pour moi, il n'y a aucun doute qu'ils seront géniaux. Tu vas avoir de la chance de les avoir. Tu sais, depuis que je suis née, ils ont toujours été là pour moi. Ils m'ont protégée des autres et notamment de notre père. Ils m'ont rassurée quand j'avais peur. Je dormais souvent avec eux enfant, notamment lorsqu'il y avait de l'orage. Elijah m'apprenait plein de choses. Par exemple, comment s'occuper des animaux, quelles plantes cueillir. Nik me montrait comment peindre, il me sculptait des choses en bois, comme par exemple le petit chevalier que j'ai toujours avec moi. Et pour moi, ce sont des chevaliers, mes chevaliers même. Mais je te les prêterai petit bébé. Et ils te protégeront de tous les méchants. Et surtout ils t'aimeront."

Je me lève et pars du salon, laissant mes deux frères méditer sur mes paroles.

_Et ainsi se termine le septième mois de grossesse._


	36. Chapter 36

**POV Klaus**

Cela fait des heures que je tourne en rond dans ma chambre. Mon frère ne veut même plus que je sorte de la maison car les sorcières sont toujours là, quelque part, à l'affût, prêtes à passer à l'attaque. Elles n'ont toujours rien tenté et cela est inquiétant. Mais je déteste rester là sans rien faire et je déteste encore plus être enfermé. J'ai l'impression d'être en prison, en captivité, comme avec Esther… Je secoue la tête. Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai car là mon enfermement est pour mon propre bien et je sais que rien ne m'arrivera tant que je suis dans le manoir. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de faire le rapprochement avec mes années de captivité.

Puis, pour être honnête, ce dernier mois a été assez chargé. Avec Elijah, nous avons entièrement refait la chambre du bébé. J'ai refait un berceau et peint plusieurs tableaux pour mettre dans la nurserie. Avec Rebekah, nous avons fait un marathon télé et nous avons regardé je ne sais combien de films. Et nous avons mangé notre poids en friandises en tout genre. J'ai passé aussi plusieurs soirées à jouer à des jeux de société en compagnie du reste de la famille.

Bref ce mois-ci a été calme, même si nous avons provoqué pas mal d'émotions à Rebekah :

_**Milieu du huitième mois de grossesse** _

_Nous avons pris une décision importante avec Elijah et nous tenons à la partager avec notre soeur. Je suis sûr qu'elle va être folle de joie mais aussi surprise. Mais pour nous deux, c'était le choix logique et évident. Cela ne pouvait être qu'elle, la seule personne en qui nous avions réellement confiance en dehors de nous. La seule qui pourrait prendre soin de notre fils dans le cas où il nous arriverait quelque chose._

_Nous lui avons demandé de venir dans la chambre du bébé. Comme à chaque fois que je suis dans cette pièce, je laisse mon regard errer. Mes yeux se posent sur un petit ours en peluche dans le berceau et je le prends dans mes mains. Une réplique de ce même ours se trouve dans ma chambre et une autre dans celle d'Elijah, un cadeau de la part de Rebekah. Lorsqu'elle me l'a offert, j'ai tout d'abord été surpris. Il est assez rare que nous échangions des cadeaux dans cette famille. Ca arrive seulement quelques fois quand nous revenons de voyages et pour Noël et les anniversaires. Ensuite, je ne comprenais pas le but de ce présent. Mais une fois que j'ai découvert qu'Elijah et notre fils avaient le même, j'ai simplement remercié ma soeur avant de déposer la peluche sur ma table de chevet. Et elle y est encore._

_Rebekah arrive finalement dans la pièce, me sortant de mes pensées. Je redépose l'ours dans le berceau avant de me tourner vers ma soeur. J'échange un bref coup d'oeil à mon frère et comme nous l'avions décidé, c'est lui qui prend la parole :_

" _Rebekah, nous t'avons demandé de venir ici car j'ai, enfin nous avons quelque chose à te demander. Tu sais que nous avons beaucoup d'ennemis. Et même si nous sommes immortels, il pourrait toujours nous arriver quelque chose, même temporairement. Alors, nous nous demandions si tu voudrais bien être la marraine de notre fils. Nous avons confiance en toi et nous savons que tu serais tout à fait capable de prendre soin de lui, si cela s'avérait nécessaire. Tu serais d'accord ?"_

_Je peux voir plein d'émotions traverser son visage avant qu'elle ne nous réponde : l'incrédulité, le choc puis la joie. Elle se met à sourire comme jamais avant de nous sauter dans les bras et de hurler 'OUI'._

Elle a ensuite annoncé la nouvelle à toute la maison, au moins trois fois. Je dois bien dire que je m'attendais un peu à cette réaction. Ma soeur ne se retient jamais et vit chaque moment intensément. Elle prend son rôle de marraine très à coeur et elle essaye de prendre part à des discussions, même quand ça ne la regarde pas réellement.

_**Troisième semaine du huitième mois** _

_Je suis assis sur le canapé de ma chambre avec Elijah à côté de moi. Cela fait plusieurs heures que nous essayons de trouver un nom pour notre fils. Nous avons plusieurs livres de prénoms ouverts devant nous mais nous n'arrivons pas à nous mettre d'accord. Chaque prénom proposé par l'un, fait penser à quelqu'un à l'autre et c'est rarement une personne que l'on apprécie._

_Je me lève pour marcher un peu, ayant besoin de me dégourdir les jambes. Je soupire :_

" _On ne va jamais y arriver."_

_Elijah passe une main dans ses cheveux et me répète encore une fois :_

" _Cet enfant est unique Niklaus. Nous devons lui trouver un prénom qui lui corresponde."_

_Et blablabla. C'est la même rengaine depuis deux heures et je n'en peux plus. J'ai proposé de l'appeler comme un roi, mais mon cher frère ne veut pas : 'Tu ne vas pas lui choisir un prénom, juste parce qu'il a été porté par un roi Niklaus !'. Je lui ai alors proposé Henrick, en hommage à notre petit frère, mais il m'a répondu que non, nous devions trouver un prénom juste pour notre enfant, qu'il ne devait pas avoir à le partager avec quelqu'un d'autre de la famille. Il n'a pas tort là dessus, puis je ne voudrais pas que ce prénom lui porte la poisse de son prédécesseur._

_Je me rassois sur le divan et je pose mes pieds sur la table. Je vois bien que ça ne plaît pas à mon frère, mais il ne dit rien. Je souris, de toutes manières, même s'il avait fait une quelconque remarque, je lui aurais répondu que c'était ma table donc j'en faisais bien ce que je voulais. Puis il ne s'est pas gêné pour s'asseoir dessus l'autre jour._

_Je baille un coup, prêt à dire à mon frère qu'on verra ça un autre jour quand Rebekah entre dans ma chambre :_

" _Alors, vous avez du mal à trouver un prénom pour mon filleul ?"_

_Parfois, j'arrive à oublier que cette chambre n'est pas insonorisée et que tous les vampires de la maison peuvent entendre les discussions qui se passent dans cette pièce. Visiblement, Rebekah nous écoute depuis un bon moment, puis qu'elle nous donne son avis sur tous les potentiels prénoms, même si aucun ne nous plaît réellement. Et sans parler de ça, elle commence à nous proposer des choses les plus loufoques les unes que les autres :_

" _Vous savez, un bébé doit bien tenir de sa marraine pour certaine chose. Alors vous pourriez utiliser une partie de mon nom. Je ne sais pas moi, par exemple Ecko, Reb, Rebko ?"_

_Est-ce-que ce sont réellement des prénoms ou elle mélange juste des lettres au pif pour essayer de former des syllabes ? Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander puisqu'une voix grave retentit dans la chambre :_

" _Ou un truc dérivé de Kol. Nico par exemple. Ca serait un bon mélange entre Niklaus et Kol."_

_Je croise le regard de mon frère et ferme les yeux. Kol ne va pas s'y mettre aussi._

Bon finalement, nous avons trouvé un prénom, mais pas ce jour là. Il nous a fallu encore plusieurs heures, mais nous sommes tombés d'accord pour le nom de ce petit gars. Je passe une main sur mon ventre et souris doucement. Puis je soupire, avant de recommencer les cent pas.

Je commence à m'ennuyer ferme et je suis seul à la maison. Puis j'ai un autre soucis, demain c'est l'anniversaire d'Elijah et je ne lui ai encore trouvé aucun cadeau. Je comptais demander à Rebekah d'aller chercher quelque chose pour moi, mais elle était déjà sortie quand je me suis levé ce matin.

Malgré les recommandations et les interdictions de mon frère, je me décide à sortir en mettant bien sûr le collier de Freya. Il faut que je trouve un cadeau d'anniversaire pour mon grand frère. J'aurais bien pu lui faire encore une babiole en bois ou une peinture, mais j'ai envie de trouver autre chose, quelque chose qui lui plaira sans aucun doute mais plus inhabituel. Je veux le surprendre cette année. J'enfile rapidement un manteau et je sors du manoir.

Après plus de deux heures de recherche dans différents magasins, je me décide à rentrer bredouille. Mes frères et soeurs ne devraient pas trop tarder à rentrer et il faudrait mieux que je sois là quand ça sera le cas. Sinon je vais passer un mauvais quart d'heure, je n'ai aucun doute là dessus. Je marche rapidement dans la rue, en direction du manoir, quand je sens des picotements dans ma colonne vertébrale. Tout mon être crie au danger mais pourtant je ne vois rien autour de moi. Et puis soudain, je les entends, des murmures tout autour de moi. Je reconnais sans mal les voix, ce sont les sorcières.

_Et ainsi se termine le huitième mois de grossesse._


	37. Chapter 37

**POV Klaus**

_Tout mon être crie au danger mais pourtant je ne vois rien autour de moi. Et puis soudain, je les entends, des murmures tout autour de moi. Je reconnais sans mal les voix, ce sont les sorcières._

Et quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouve genoux à terre, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Ca ne peut pas recommencer, elles ne peuvent pas me prendre ce bébé ! Car je suis sûr qu'elles sont là pour ça, je ne vois aucune autre raison. J'essaye de me débattre, en vain, même avec ma force d'hybride, je ne suis pas capable d'esquisser le moindre geste. Mes vaines tentatives sont rapidement arrêtées par une nuque brisée.

Lorsque je me réveille à nouveau, je garde les yeux fermés, essayant d'analyser mon entourage. J'entends les voix des sorcières proches de moi, ainsi que le bruit de plusieurs ustensiles en métal qu'elles manipulent certainement. Je suis allongé sur une surface pas tout à fait plane et froide. J'essaye de bouger discrètement mes membres mais je suis incapable de le faire. La seule chose possible est d'ouvrir mes yeux visiblement, ce que je fais. Je reconnais immédiatement le cimetière de la ville. Je semble être allongé sur un autel. Après des siècles, je ne comprends pas la tendance morbide des sorcières à utiliser leur art dans ces sombres lieux.

Les sorcières n'ont pas encore remarqué mon réveil et je me permets de les observer dans leurs préparatifs. Une d'entre elles tient un énorme couteau dans sa main et je frissonne, sachant comment elle risque de l'utiliser. Pourquoi est-ce-que je n'ai pas écouté Elijah et que je ne suis pas resté bien au chaud au manoir ? Pour une fois que j'ai eu le courage de sortir tout seul, voilà comment ça se termine. Pfff, je suis toujours obligé de tout gâcher. Puis maintenant, mon frère va m'en vouloir à mort. Et moi aussi, s'il arrive quelque chose à notre bébé. Puis j'entends déjà la voix de Kol me disant qu'il savait que je n'étais pas capable de m'occuper de cet enfant. Je le mets en danger avant même sa naissance.

Il fait nuit actuellement et mes frères et soeurs sont certainement à ma recherche, ayant remarqué mon absence. Enfin je l'espère. Et même si je n'ai pas hâte d'affronter la colère d'Elijah, j'ai envie qu'ils arrivent tous et qu'ils nous sortent de là. Car je sais que je ne suis pas capable de nous protéger tout seul et que je ne peux pas empêcher les sorcières de faire ce qu'elles veulent avec mon bébé. Je ne pense pas qu'elles veulent le tuer, autrement elles n'auraient jamais jeté le premier sort. Mais elles vont l'utiliser d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et surtout, elles vont l'éloigner de nous, sa famille. Je suis incapable de le protéger et je me sens totalement impuissant. Encore une fois, je suis faible.

Une sorcière se tourne vers moi, mais je ne suis pas assez rapide pour fermer les yeux, elle sait que je suis réveillé. Quelques secondes plus tard, je suis entouré par ses femmes et elles commencent à chanter. J'essaye de défaire mes liens à nouveau, mais échoue encore une fois. Puis je fais ce que je sais si bien faire, je crie, je hurle, je menace de morts toutes ses sorcières et leurs familles. Mais rien n'y fait, elles continuent leur chant.

Puis elles s'arrêtent. Et finalement, j'aurais préféré que cela continue encore pendant des heures car je vois l'une d'entre elles approcher le couteau de mon ventre. Je serre les dents, en prévision de la douleur. Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Elijah m'a promis que l'accouchement se déroulerait tranquillement au manoir, avec lui à mes côtés. Bien sûr, il aurait fallu m'ouvrir l'estomac, mais pas de cette façon. Puis mon grand frère devait être là. Même si je sais que c'est enfantin comme réaction, qu'il n'y est pour rien, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire qu'il m'a menti.

Je hurle lorsque je sens le couteau couper la peau tendre de mon estomac. Je hurle de douleur, je hurle de peur et surtout je hurle de colère, contre ces sorcières et contre moi. Pourquoi est-ce-que je suis sorti ? J'étais bien là-bas et surtout le bébé était en sécurité. Il devait rester encore un mois au chaud dans mon ventre et voilà qu'il va naître, dans un cimetière, dans le froid de la nuit.

Je baisse la tête pour observer mon ventre lorsque je sens le couteau se retirer. Je suis couvert de liquide rouge et même étant un vampire, ça me donne la nausée de voir tout ce sang, mon sang. Je me sens aussi de plus en plus faible. Une des sorcières plonge sa main dans la plaie et je hurle de plus belle lorsqu'elle tire. J'ai l'impression qu'elle m'arrache les entrailles. Je crie de douleur et ferme les yeux.

Je les réouvre quelques secondes plus tard, en entendant les pleurs d'un bébé. Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel bébé, c'est mon fils. Je sens immédiatement son odeur et mon loup s'agite reconnaissant sa progéniture. A cette seconde là, je n'ai qu'une envie, le prendre dans mes bras. Mais c'est impossible car je suis toujours attaché et que ces sorcières ne perdent pas de temps pour envelopper mon bébé dans une serviette avant de s'éloigner de moi.

Dans une dernière tentative, qui, je le sais d'avance, est vaine, je continue à me débattre et à les menacer malgré que je me sente de plus en plus faible à cause de la perte de sang. Mais j'arrête rapidement, le désespoir m'envahissant en comprenant que je ne reverrai certainement jamais mon fils. Je le regarde s'éloigner au loin, essayant de garder en tête son image. J'espère pouvoir le retrouver, même si cela est dans plusieurs siècles.

_Et ainsi commence la vie de l'enfant miracle._


	38. Chapter 38

**POV Elijah**

Je ressens comme un mauvais pressentiment depuis quelques minutes et je n'ai qu'une seule envie, rentrer à la maison pour s'assurer que mon frère va bien. Mais j'ai promis à Katherina de l'accompagner faire le tour des magasins pour lui trouver une robe de soirée, comme si elle n'en avait pas déjà assez comme ça. Enfin, je sais que c'est une excuse pour que nous nous retrouvions seuls, loin de la maison. Et je dois dire que j'ai apprécié jusqu'à l'apparition de ce petit tiraillement au creux de mon estomac. Mais je ne peux décemment pas dire à Katherina qu'on rentre pour ça. Elle me prendrait pour un fou, surtout qu'il n'y a aucune raison que Niklaus soit en danger. Il ne peut rien lui arriver dans la maison, elle est totalement sécurisée. Je prends donc mon mal en patience et j'attends que ma femme termine ses essayages et trouve enfin son bonheur. Et il faut encore deux bonnes heures pour que ce soit le cas.

Lorsque nous arrivons au manoir, il fait pratiquement nuit. Je suis rassuré de voir toutes les voitures garées là. Si quelque chose était arrivée, l'un de mes frères m'auraient contacté. En entrant dans la maison, j'entends des rires provenant du salon. Je m'y dirige donc, tandis que Katherina va dans notre chambre pour déposer nos achats. Lorsque je pénètre dans la pièce, je fais un rapide tour des gens présents et je fronce les sourcils en ne voyant pas mon petit frère. Mon coeur s'emballe légèrement tandis que j'élève la voix pour me faire entendre au-dessus du brouhaha ambiant :

"Où est Niklaus ?"

Tout le monde s'arrête de parler et me regarde. Il ne m'avait pas entendu arriver visiblement et comme personne ne répond, je réitère ma question :

"Où est Niklaus ?"

Ma petite soeur me répond cette fois-ci :

"Il n'est pas ici. Nous pensions qu'il était avec toi."

Sans même répondre, je me précipite vers la chambre de Niklaus. Quand je suis parti, il était bien sagement là-bas. Pourquoi est-ce-que je l'ai laissé seul ? J'aurais dû rester avec lui pour le protéger. Lorsque j'entre dans son antre, je ne vois rien de particulier, je ne sens aucune odeur suspecte. Je regarde rapidement autour de moi et je ne vois pas le téléphone de Niklaus. S'il avait été enlevé, ses ravisseurs ne l'auraient certainement pas pris. Je sors le mien et compose rapidement le numéro de mon petit frère. J'espère qu'il va répondre et m'annoncer qu'il est juste parti faire un tour. Même si je serais en colère contre mon frère pour ça, je ne lui en tiendrais certainement pas trop rigueur, bien trop soulagé de le savoir en bonne santé et en sécurité. Mais mes attentes ne sont pas réalisées car je tombe sur sa messagerie.

Rapidement, je descends au salon. Tout le monde est silencieux, attendant certainement mon retour. A ma mine triste, ils comprennent rapidement qu'il y a un problème. Au bout de seulement quelques minutes, tout est organisé pour rechercher Niklaus et notre fils. Alors que les sorcières de la maison préparent ce qu'il faut pour lancer un sort de localisation, ma petite soeur fond dans mes bras. Je la tiens alors que je lui murmure à l'oreille :

"Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai s'il leur arrivait quelque chose."

Je n'ai pas besoin de préciser qui sont 'leur'. Et elle ne me répond pas, elle me serre juste plus fort dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas qui a enlevé Niklaus, ni comment, mais une chose est sûre : ils le paieront de leur vie. La colère en moi augmente à chaque fois que je pense à mon petit frère, seul, quelque part, ayant certainement peur. Et la porte rouge s'entrouvre en imaginant des personnes essayant de s'en prendre à mon fils. J'espère que Niklaus sera assez fort pour les combattre jusqu'à ce que nous arrivons. Si quelqu'un ose toucher au moindre cheveux de l'un des deux, il ne survivra pas à cette nuit.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps car les sorcières de la famille annoncent qu'elles ont localisé Niklaus. J'éloigne légèrement ma petite soeur, lui essuyant les larmes de ses joues avec mes pouces, avant de me diriger vers la carte étalée sur une table. Un point rouge est présent sur le cimetière de la ville. Ce sont donc les sorcières qui ont enlevé mon petit frère. Elles veulent certainement récupérer notre fils, mais je ne les laisserai pas faire.

Sans échanger le moindre mot, toute la famille se dirige vers le cimetière comme un seul homme. Nous n'avons pas le plan, nous ne connaissons pas le nombre d'ennemis. Mais nous avons un objectif et un seul : récupérer Niklaus et le bébé, si possible, toujours dans le ventre de mon petit frère.

Il ne faut que quelques minutes pour atteindre le cimetière à l'aide de la vitesse vampirique. La nuit est tombée à présent, mais j'aperçois des lampes allumées un peu plus loin. Et soudain, un hurlement brise le silence de la nuit. Je reconnais sans aucun mal la voix de Niklaus. Je m'apprête à me précipiter mais je sens deux mains me retenir. Je me retourne vers Freya et Katherina qui me font un signe négatif de la tête. Ma soeur aînée me répond :

"Encerclons les et ensuite nous pourrons les attaquer."

Je hoche la tête. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'être aussi impulsif, normalement c'est Niklaus qui a ce rôle et moi qui le tempère. Je prends une profonde inspiration pour me calmer avant de commencer à avancer. Mais je m'arrête quand j'entends des pleurs de bébé envahir le cimetière. Mon fils vient de naître et je ne suis même pas là pour le voir. Je n'ai pas pu assister à sa naissance à cause de ses satanées sorcières. Je serre les poings, essayant de garder la porte rouge sous contrôle. Il faut que je reste fort. Maintenant que les sorcières ont eu ce qu'elles voulaient, elles ne vont pas rester dans les coins. Il faut que nous agissions rapidement.

Et en effet, lorsque nous arrivons devant l'autel, il n'y a plus que mon petit frère. Elles utilisent certainement un sort pour cacher leur présence. Je me précipite vers Niklaus. La première chose que je remarque est tout le sang qui lui recouvre le ventre et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. Un humain n'aurait pas survécu à ce massacre. Mon regard remonte lentement, cherchant tout signe de blessure avant d'arriver au visage de mon petit frère. Il est légèrement tourné de manière à ce que mes yeux ne puissent pas rencontrer les siens. Mais il est conscient, c'est déjà ça. Je défais rapidement les liens, avant de l'aider à se redresser :

"Niklaus, tu vas bien ?"

Il ne me répond rien, mais il n'y a pas de temps à perdre. Chaque seconde compte pour retrouver notre bébé. Je mords dans mon poignet avant de le mettre rapidement devant la bouche de Niklaus, histoire de lui redonner quelques forces. Il ne lutte pas et boit mon sang, tandis que les sorcières de notre famille essayent de localiser notre fils. Après s'être rassasié, mon frère s'écarte de mon poignet avant de murmurer :

"Je suis désolé Lijah…"

Je fronce les sourcils et le force à relever la tête :

"Pourquoi es-tu désolé Niklaus ?"

Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes alors que la culpabilité l'envahit :

"Je n'aurai pas dû sortir. Si j'étais resté à la maison comme tu me l'avais dit, elles n'auraient pas notre bébé."

Je l'attire contre moi. Je m'en doutais un peu et je ne peux pas dire que je ne suis pas en colère contre Niklaus. A quoi pensait-il de sortir dans son état, avec les sorcières toujours dehors ? Mais ce n'est pas le moment de se fâcher. Il faut que nous restions unis pour trouver notre fils ! J'aurai largement le temps de lui faire un serment lorsque je tiendrai notre enfant dans mes bras. Ce que je lui dis :

"Nous en parlerons plus tard, pour le moment, le plus important est de trouver notre fils d'accord ?"

Il hoche la tête et renifle. Je le vois lever la manche pour s'essuyer le nez. Je secoue la tête, avant de lui tendre mon mouchoir. Le fait que mes frères et soeurs utilisent leur habit pour ce genre de chose, reste pour moi un mystère. Une fois son nez propre, je le vois froncer les sourcils. Je m'apprête à lui demander ce qu'il se passe, quand il se lève. Et quelques secondes plus tard, se trouve devant moi, un magnifique loup au pelage doré. Et ce loup ne reste pas là, non, il part en courant et je le suis. Il a trouvé la piste de notre bébé, ça j'en suis sûr. Les autres membres de la famille nous emboitent le pas et rapidement tout le monde court dans cette forêt. Après plusieurs minutes, nous arrivons devant une grande clairière protégée par une espèce de champ de force. Niklaus grogne de plus en plus et je sais que les sorcières se trouvent juste derrière. Même si nous ne les voyons pas, lui les sent.

Il ne faut que quelques secondes à Freya et Davina pour briser le sortilège et tout à coup, un village apparaît devant nos yeux. Après un rapide coup d'oeil à mon frère, je donne l'assaut :

"Aucun survivant."

Malgré leur magie et leur supériorité numérique, les sorcières ne font pas le poids et tombent comme des mouches. La porte rouge est grande ouverte et je laisse la bête sortir. Elles ne méritent aucune clémence pour s'en être prise à mon fils. Chacun personne se trouvant à ma portée meurt d'un coeur ou d'une tête arrachée. La bête a besoin de sang et je lui donne volontiers. Je n'ai jamais connu une rage aussi forte de toute ma longue vie.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les seules personnes encore debout sont celles de ma famille. Je prends une profonde inspiration, essayant de me calmer et de refermer la porte. Il me faut un peu de temps mais finalement j'y arrive. Mon regard erre ensuite sur le visage, dans tout ce chaos, j'essaye de localiser mon fils mais je n'y arrive pas. Puis soudain, je l'entends, un pleur provenant d'une cabane. Je m'y dirige rapidement, suivi par les membres de ma fratrie. Les autres restent un peu éloignés, voulant nous donner ce moment en privée.

Lorsque je pénètre la pièce, je remarque immédiatement Niklaus, toujours sous sa forme de loup. Il est allongé sur le sol et lèche doucement quelque chose qui se trouve contre son flanc. Je m'approche un peu et je souris. Ce quelque chose c'est un bébé, c'est notre fils.

_Et ainsi la famille Mikaelson rencontre le bébé miracle_


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous,
> 
> Voici l'épilogue d'Enfant. Ca ne sera peut-être pas le dernier chapitre car il sera éventuellement suivi par quelques bonus se passant durant la grossesse de Klaus.
> 
> Je tenais à remercier tous mes lecteurs et ceux qui ont donné leur avis sur cette histoire. Un remerciement tout particulier à Pinkienath, qui m'a donné beaucoup d'idées pour cette grossesse.
> 
> Bonne lecture

**POV Klaus**

Je me réveille en sursaut et je me redresse, touchant mon ventre : la bosse a disparu. Ce n'était donc pas un cauchemar, les sorcières m'ont bien kidnappé hier. J'essaye de reprendre ma respiration et d'un coup, j'ai besoin de voir mon fils, de voir qu'il va bien et qu'il est là avec nous et non aux mains de nos ennemies. Je me lève et me dirige vers la porte de la pouponnière. Lorsque je pénètre dans la pièce, je vois immédiatement Elijah, assis sur le rocking chair. Il ne dort pas, mais il ne me dit pas un mot non plus. Je sais qu'il est en colère contre moi et sincèrement, je le suis aussi. Je n'aurais jamais dû sortir hier, le bébé n'aurait pas été en danger. Mes yeux se posent automatiquement sur lui, allongé, profondément endormi dans son berceau.

Il aurait pu mourir cette nuit et tout cela par ma faute. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas simplement fait une peinture, une sculpture à mon frère ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas commander un cadeau sur internet ? J'avais envie de changer un peu, de trouver quelque chose d'original. Puis, je voulais aussi lui montrer que j'étais enfin capable de me débrouiller seul, que je ne serai plus un fardeau pour lui, que je n'avais plus besoin de mon grand frère pour sortir. Et voilà le résultat…

En parlant d'anniversaire, c'est le jour J et je n'ai aucun cadeau pour mon frère. Je lève légèrement mon regard vers Elijah et murmure :

"Bon anniversaire Elijah."

Seul un "humhum" me répond. Le traitement par le silence est la pire punition que peut m'infliger mon frère. Je sais qu'il faut que je lui montre que je me sens coupable de ce que j'ai fait et que je m'excuse. La première partie est simple car je ne vais pas simuler ce sentiment mais la deuxième a toujours été la plus compliquée pour moi. Mais je le fais quand même :

"Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû sortir Lijah. Je suis désolé."

Il lève les yeux vers moi et je peux clairement y lire à quel point je l'ai déçu. Je baisse les miens en l'entendant me répondre :

"Tu es désolé, tu es désolé. Et tu aurais aussi été juste désolé si ces sorcières avaient pris notre fils ? Il n'y avait pas que ta vie en jeu ! Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi es-tu sorti ? Quelle bonne excuse vas tu me trouver ?"

Je murmure :

"Je voulais t'acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire."

J'entends Elijah soupirer, avant qu'il ne se place devant moi. Il pose une main sous mon menton pour le forcer à le regarder avant de mettre l'autre sur mon épaule :

"Niklaus, tu ne dois pas risquer ta vie pour quelque chose d'aussi futile que mon anniversaire. Ca fait plus de 1000 ans que je vis, je peux me passer d'un cadeau. Par contre, je ne survivrai pas s'il t'arrivait quelque chose ou s'il arrivait quelque chose à cet enfant."

La tension retombe quelque peu dans la pièce. Mon frère ne m'a pas pardonné et il lui faudra quelques jours pour qu'il oublie sa colère, mais déjà il me parle. Avec Elijah, nous restons immobiles, côte à côte, observant notre fils. Mon esprit n'arrête pas d'imaginer ce qu'il aurait pu se passer cette nuit, si ma famille n'était pas arrivée à temps. Puis, encore une fois, je repense à la raison qui m'a poussé à sortir : le cadeau de mon frère, qu'il n'aura de toutes façons pas. A moins que j'aille en ville, mais rien que l'idée me fait frissonner. Je brise alors le silence pour lui annoncer la nouvelle :

"Je ne t'ai pas trouvé de cadeaux."

Sa voix calme me répond :

"C'est faux Niklaus."

Je le regarde étonné, ne comprenant pas où il veut en venir. Mais il ne tarde pas à me donner une explication :

"Ton cadeau est juste là et il s'appelle Liam."

Et ainsi se termine cette histoire


End file.
